El verdadero amor
by PauCullen1720
Summary: Bella creia estar enamorada, por eso se conformaba con el poco amor que le daba  Jacob. Cuando el la haga a un lado y ella caiga en brazos de Edward, ella se dara cuenta que Edward era lo que siempre ha querido. ¿Como lo tomara Jacob?. Lemmon
1. Prefacio

_**EL VERDADERO AMOR**_

Prefacio

Bella era una joven de 22 años, con una buena condición económica, tenía amigos, una familia amorosa, estaba a punto de terminar la Universidad; se podría decir que su vida era perfecta, que no le faltaba nada; pero había una cosa que añoraba con todo su corazón: _**El Verdadero amor**_**.** Ella era una joven hermosa, con unos ojos y una sonrisa que hechizaban a cualquier hombre; pero ella guardaba el corazón para una sola persona, su amor secreto. Ella creía estar "enamorada"; daba la vida por él, a tal punto que se conformaba con la migajas de afecto que le daba, el era Jacob Black, su_** PRIMO**_. PERO QUE PASARA CUANO EL LA HAGA A UN LADO Y PRESA DE UN PROFUNDO DOLOR Y DESPECHO, CON GANAS DE VENGANZA, CAE EN LOS BRAZOS DE EDWARD CULLEN. Ella descubre que el Edward es lo que ella tanto buscaba. Como lo tomara Jacob.

hola... bueno soy nueva en esto y este es mi prmier Fic... espero que les gustes...Porfa dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias..

los personaje son de Stepheni Meyer yo solo dejo volar mi imaginacion con ellos...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1 INICIANDO**_

Bella se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo, estaba realmente hermosa. Hoy era la boda de una de sus mejores amigas Rosalie Hale, con el heredero de la fortuna McCarty, Emmet; un gran amigo también. Alice Cullen su otra amiga, había preparado casi todo lo referente al gran acontecimiento. Ellas dos eran la damas de honor, sus vestidos era de color Rosa, strapless largo. Estaba realmente bellísima. Sonrió, aunque esta no llego a sus hojas. Había un gran dolor y una impotencia, que la llenaban de rabia, no le gustaba sentirse así; derrotada y usada.

Se sumergió un sus recuerdos, recuerdos felices y tristes.

Les contare la causa del dolor que invade a Bella. Verán, ella tenía en secreto una relación con su primo, hijo de su tía Sue; hermana de su papá. Jacob se crio con Bella, fueron juntos al jardín, a la escuela, a la prepa, se graduaron juntos. Desde que tiene memoria lo amaba, nunca lo vio con su primo, menos con un hermano. Siempre estaban juntos, nada la hacía más feliz que pasar horas y horas con el, halando, caminando, jugando, saliendo a bailar o simplemente pasando tiempo juntos. Cuando cumplieron 14 años no pudieron ocultar mas sus sentimientos, se declararon su amor y hay inicio su oculta relación. Ya que muy seguramente esta relación no iba a ser vista con buenos ojos por parte de sus padres. Jacob, era muy tierno con ella, la hacía sentir muy especial. Todo era felicidad para Bella, hasta que cumplieron 17 años y se graduaron y cada uno tomo su propio camino.

Jacob se fue de Los Ángeles, su sueño siempre fue entrar en la Marina de los . Y Ella se quedo, jurando esperarlo por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero esa ida cambió completamente la relación de ellos dos, Jacob se convirtió en otra persona, ahora no le importaba Bella, como si el amor que sentía por ella nunca hubiera existido. Pero ella trataba de que esto no le afectara, solo le interesaba que él le dieron un poco de amor. Jacob era frio con ella, casi ni le hablaba y la mayor parte del tiempo la ignoraba. Solo la buscaba para satisfacer sus deseo; si así es ella se le entrego por amor, o eso pensaba ella. Se veían cada vez que el iba de vacaciones a LA. Hacía seis meses que no le veía y ahora regresaba, pero esta vez no regreso solo, regreso con su _**PROMETIDA**_.

Mientras Bella daba unos últimos retoques a su maquillaje, recordaba cuando le dieron la "feliz" noticia.

Inicio flashback

Bella se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito en su habitación, cuando escucho que Renne la llamaba, ella enseguida bajo a la sala de su casa, donde se encontraba su papa sentado, en le mullido sofá de la sala, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Me llamaban?- pregunto ella.

-Bella, hija te tengo una muy buena noticia…. Tu primo, Jacob llega en dos semanas! – le dijo Charley, Bella sintió una gran felicidad creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- AAAAA! NO LO PUEDO CREER, QUE FELICIDAD… Lástima que no vaya a llegar a tiempo para la boda de Rose- Bella puso cara triste.

- Si es una verdadera lástima- dijo Renne, su madre.

- Papa y ¿a qué se debe la visita de Jake? – pregunto Bella, le resulto extraño que el viniera ya que solo le daban vacaciones una vez al año, y hacia seis meses que había ido.

- Esa es la otra sorpresa hija, Jake viene con su prometida – Bella sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho y le sacaran el corazón. Trato de disimular lo más posible.

- Ah veo – no pudo decir más, porque estaba tratando de retener las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

- ¿Te pasa algo hija? – pregunto Charley.

- No nada papá, solo que me está doliendo un poco la cabeza – Bella dio media vuelta y subió corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y callo un grito de dolor con su almohada, lloro todo el día y toda la noche. Al siguiente día, tomo una larga ducha y salió haciéndose una promesa, JACOB BLACK PAGARIA POR LO QUE LE HIZO, LO HARIA DERRAMAR LAS MISMAS LAGRIMAS QUE ELLA DERRAMO ASI FUERA LO ULTIMO QUE HICIERA. Con esto derramo su ultima lagrima por el jurándose a sí misma que sería la última.

Fin flashback

-Bells! Bella! ISABELLA! – La llamo Jasper.

- Lo siento Jazz, no te escuche… ¿Qué me decías?-

- Ay hermanita – Jasper rodo los ojos – que se nos hace tarde, acuérdate que yo soy el padrino de Emm – le sonrió Jasper a su hermana con dulzura.

- lo siento Jazz, ya estoy lista vamos – Bella le devolvió la sonrisa – además acuérdate que yo soy una de las damas de honor.

Bajaron juntos a la sala donde los esperaban sus padres, así salieron de la casa subieron a sus lujos autos y tomaron rumbo a la casa de los Hale.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: LA LLEGADA**

En la casa Hale, Alice caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación con el celular en la mano, donde se encontraba la maquillista profesional arreglando a Rosalie.

- Al! Deja de caminar así que me vas a marear – dijo Rose.

- Lo siento Rose, pero se supone que mi hermano debía haber llegado a ayer, y mira la hora que es y no aparece y su celular está apagado…. Y el uno de los padrinos! – dijo Alice un poco exasperada.

- no te preocupes Al… te aseguro que en cualquier momento va a aparecer por esa puerta – dijo Rosalie dulcemente.

- AAAAA! Al fin contestas Edward Cullen…. ¿Donde rayos estas metido?...

- Hola hermanita, estoy bien y tu oh cuanto me alegra que lo estés jajaja- respondió Edward al otro lado del teléfono.

- mira Edward deja la ironía y responde ¿donde estas? – pregunto Alice un tanto Irritada.

- Al no te preocupes estoy llegando a la casa de los Hale, apenas llegue te busco.

- Ok, aquí te espero.

- Ves Al, no había de que preocuparse tu hermano no le iba a fallar a Emm. El es un muy buen amigo, Por eso viene desde Londres – Dijo Rosalie.

Era la primera vez que Edward iba a LA, pues toda su vida ha vivido en Londres. Hacia 6 años que Alice y sus padres (Carlisle y Esme), se mudaron a por cuestiones de trabajo y negocios de Carlisle. Al igual que la Familia McCarty, estudio y se crio con Emmet como hermanos, por eso eran tan amigos. Edward ya había empezado la Universidad, por lo que decidió quedarse en Londres. A diferencia de Emmet que se fue a vivir a LA, para conocer más del negocio de la familia. Edward no había ido a visitarlos pues la Universidad no le daba tiempo, por lo que los que viajaban eran sus padres y Alice a visitarlo.

Cuando Alice le estaba terminando de acomodar el vestido a Rosalie, cuando golpearon la puerta, y desde el otro lado se escucho una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Se puede pasar? – Pregunto Edward.

- Claro que sí! pasa – dijo Alice muy emocionada y entro Edward a la habitación.

- Eddie llegaste! - En ese momento Alice se lanzón sobre el gritando emocionada. Era una escena muy tierna ver a los hermanos Cullen abrazados.

- Mira Ed. Te presento a Rose, Rose te presento a mi bello hermano Edward – El extendió la mano para saludar a Rose.

- Al fin conozco al Famoso Edward Cullen – dijo Rose sonriendo.

- Lo mismo digo, Al fin conozco a la famosa Rosalie Hale, Emmet solo habla de ti, enserio es un gusto conocerte – dijo Edward amablemente.

- bueno Ed, vamos por que Emmet debe estar muy ansioso, y creo que necesita a su amigo para que lo ayude a calmar ya que Jazz no ha llegado – dijo Alice arrastrando a Edward por la puerta.

-nos vemos Rose – dijo Edward mientras se alejaba.

…..

Mientras Alice llevaba a Edward a donde Emmet, iban hablando muy amenamente.

- Eddie ¿porque no llegaste ayer? – pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero.

- Lo siento Al, tuve un pequeño inconveniente y tuve que retrasar mi viaje – explico Edward.

- AH sí…. Y ¿Qué tipo de inconveniente? – Pregunto Alice levantando una ceja.

- jajaja Al tu sí que me conoces jajajaja – dijo él con una sonrisa picara.

- Hay Eddie, Cuando cambiaras y sentaras cabeza – Alice rodo los ojos.

- No Al, no es lo que piensas – dijo Edward pasándose la mano por su alborotado cabello cobrizo, Alice puso cara de pregunta – veras Al, me retrase porqueeee, tuve un problema con Tanya y pues terminamos – Edward sonrió.

- AAAA! – grito Alice – Por fin te desiste de esa loca, la verdad no me gustaba ni un poquito y menos para novia de mi hermanito adorado – dijo muy Seria.

- sabia que te ibas a pones feliz por esa noticia –

- ¿te sientes mal por eso? – pregunto Al.

- no Al, la verdad me siento liberado jajaja – dijo muy sinceramente.

- Ósea que te puedo pedir un favorcito – Al le mostro los dientes.

- Que tienes en mente pequeño duendecito – Edward levanto una ceja.

- ¿Sí o No? –

- Sabes que no te puedo negar nada –

- Créeme, que va a ser fácil para ti… Veras resulta que le hermana de mi novio, no tiene pareja para la boda y pues no quiero que se aburra… será que ¿Tú puedes ser su pareja? – Alice pestaño e hizo un tierno puchero.

- Aja…. La hermana de tu novio… mmm bueno igual yo también iba a estar solo, así nos hacemos compañía mutuamente – y le dio una bella sonrisa torcida – eso sí espero que se Linda – sentencio Edward

- Ay, hermano – Alice rodo los ojos – Si Bella es muy linda, vas a ver qué quedaras boquiabierto – y así llegaron donde estaba un muy nervioso Emmet.

- Emmet! Hermano! – grito Edward

- Eddie! – grito Emmet y se abrazaron fuertemente – Que bueno que llegas, estoy hecho un manojo de nervios – dijo Emmet después de soltar el abrazo.

- Bueno muchachos los dejo, para que puedan hablar tranquilamente – dijo Alice mientras salía por la puerta. Dirigiéndose rápidamente a la habitación de Rosalie, la cual ya estaba prácticamente lista. Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a Rosalie hecha un manojo de nervio.

En ese momento iba llegando la familia Swan, a la mansión Hale.

Cuando Bella entro en la recamara de Rosalie, se encontró con una muy ansiosa Alice y una Rosalie muy nerviosa.

- Tranquila Rose, toda va a salir muy bien, para eso estoy yo… o es que no confías en mi – dijo Alice haciendo un tierno puchero.

- Claro que si Al, solo es que uno no se casa todos los días – Rosalie sonrió nerviosa.

- ¡Hola chicas!… OMG Rose… Estas hermosa Rose – dijo Bella entrando a la habitación junto con Jasper.

- Hola Amor – Dijo Jasper tiernamente mirando a Alice y dándole un pequeño beso – Hola Rose, estas muy bella, felicitaciones –

- Jazz Amor, Emmet te está esperando, vamos te llevo a donde están ellos – dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Jasper y llevándolo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ellos? – pregunto Bella

- si Bells, ellos – Alice rodo los ojos – Emmet y mi hermano.

- Ay si Al lo siento, es que no sé donde tengo la cabeza – Bella sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos.

- Nosotras si sabemos donde la tienes – Dijo suavemente Rosalie.

- Espérenme chicas no me tardo- dijo Alice saliendo con Jasper y corriendo con él hasta donde estaban Emmet y Edward.

- Mira Eddie, Te presento a mi novio, Jasper – Dijo Muy orgullosa Alice, Jasper extendió su mano hacia donde Edward, el cual la tomo.

- Un gusto conocerte, Jasper – Dijo Edward.

- Igualmente, Edward – dijo Jasper amablemente.

- Bueno, Los dejo para que se conozcan – dijo Alice y se dirigió con prisa hacia donde estaba Rose inquieta y Bella contraída.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: LA BODA**

* EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS:

Se encontraban hablando muy amenamente, Jasper y Edward, habían congeniado muy bien, Y trataban de conocerse un poco:

- Y ustedes dos se conocen desde niños ¿verdad? – pregunto Jasper a Edward, mientras Emmet atendía una llamada de su Padre.

- Si así es, Emmet y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde antes de nacer, nuestras madres son amigas de toda la vida, se casaron casi al tiempo y quedaron embarazadas en la misma época, claro que Emmet me lleva tres meses a mi – sentencio Edward – y bueno nos criamos juntos, al igual que con Al, que llego cuando teníamos 2 años – dijo tiernamente Ed.

- Bueno Jasper, pero cuéntame ¿cómo fue que tu y mi hermana se conocieron? – pregunto Edward tratando de hacerse el serio.

- Pues veras, Al y mi hermana, tienen la misma edad y se conocieron en la secundaria, Rose, Bella y Al se hicieron muy amigas, un día planearon una fiesta en mi casa y Bella, me la presento y apenas vi sus ojos supe que era la mujer de vida, empezamos a salir – Jasper destilaba amor en cada frase, Edward supo que su hermana no había podido encontrar otro hombre mejor que él – Y pues Llevamos un mes saliendo, cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia oficial, ella acepto gustosa y yo fui el hombre más feliz en ese momento – Jasper sonrió como un tonto, Emmet y Edward empezaron a reír.

- jajajaja pero Edward me tienes que contar algo de Al cuando era niña, te podrá imaginar que Bella le ha contado muchas cosas mías de niño y ha tenido muchos cosas para reírse de mí, y yo no tengo con que defenderme cuando ellas se burlan de mi – dijo Jasper todavía riéndose.

- jajajaja que malas contigo cuñado – dijo Edward teniéndose la barriga de la risa – veras yo Emm y yo éramos muy malos con ella. Al siempre ha sido tan pequeña, que nos aprovechamos de eso para hacer "experimentos" – dijo Ed riendo.

- ¿Experimentos? – pregunto Jasper confundido.

- Pues una vez quisimos comprobar, si una persona se podía congelar en la nevera y la amarramos y la metimos en la nevera de mi casa jajajjajajja – Edward y Emmet se tiraron sobre la cama a reírse. Jasper se cayó al piso.

- No… lo… p..ue..doo …cre..er – dijo Jasper como pudo.

- Emm … jajaja … te acuerdas… cuando casi… jajaja… se fractura un brazo….LA QUERIAMOS HACER VOLAR…. jajajaja… lanzándola desde el castillo de juguete jajajaja… la convencimos diciéndole que parecía un hada… hasta se puso su disfraz de Tinker-bell… JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Cuando reían de Alice, Edward se quedo serio por un minuto, y se la vino a la mente como seria Bella, su compañía en la boda. Si la había visto en fotos, pero para ser sinceros no había prestado mucha atención, solo se acordaba de unos preciosos ojos chocolates.

Pero algo los saco de sus cavilaciones, entro un joven, diciendo que era hora de que el novio bajara al patio, donde seria la ceremonia. Se acomodaron sus trajes y corbatines y bajaron.

* EN LA HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS:

- Bueno Bells, cuéntanos ¿cómo sigues? – pregunto Alice preocupada.

- La verdad chiscas, aun sigo con mucha rabia, sé que esto no se me va a quitar has que no haga algo en contra de él, se que suena muy feo, pero es lo que siento – dijo Bella con una mirada triste.

- Bells no sabes cómo lo siento – dijo Rose triste – Me gustaría hacer algo para que no se te vieran eso ojos de dolor.

- Ay – suspiro Bella – No es tu culpa Rose – sonrió Bella.

- Bella, Y ¿Jacob y su novia se van a quedar en tu casa? – pregunto Alice.

- Si Al, así es – bufo Bella – como si el saber que se va a casar no fuera suficiente. Ahora tengo que disimular y estar con cara de ponqué, y ayudar en todo lo referente al gran acontecimiento –dijo Bella Irónicamente.

- BUENO YA, VAMOS A HABLAR DE COSAS BUENAS DEJEMOS ESO A UN LADO – Dijo Rosalie seria – HOY ES MI BODA Y NO QUIERO QUE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS ESTE TRISTE – Rose hizo un puchero, si así es aprendido de Alice.

- Lo siento Rose, No volverá a pasar - Bella sonrió amablemente – Mejor cambiemos de tema.

- Buenooooo…. Puessss…..Bell te quería pedir un favorcito – sonrió Alice.

- Al me das miedo – Dijo Bella poniendo cara de terror y empezó a reir.

- Isabella no me digas eso – dijo Alice – Es una cosa muy sencilla, que te hará muy feliz y a mi también – Bella levanto una ceja – Como sabes es la primera vez que mi hermano vista LA, y no conoce a nadie, será que tu ¿puedes ser su pareja? – Alice pestaño e hizo su tierno puchero, Bella se acordó haber visto una foto de Edward Cullen y recordó que era muy guapo y tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos.

- mmm no se AL –Dijo Bella haciéndose la rogada.

-ISABELLA – dijo Alice seria.

- jajaja está bien Al será la pareja de tu hermano, bueno si él quiere –

- pues ya le dije y acepto – sonrió Alice

- Bella suspiro – Al eres terrible – rieron las tres.

Bella se dio cuenta que Rose se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

- Rose – la llamo Bella.

- Si dime Bells –

- Que te pasó que te quedaste pensando en algo –

- Pues verán chicas, estaba pensando que quiero quedar pronto embarazada – Rosalie sonrió tiernamente – no saben como ansió darle muchos hijos a Emmet, el también esta ilusionado con la idea de pronto tener nuestro primer Hijo – Bella y Alice la miraron felizmente.

- Que felices seremos cuando llegue nuestro primer sobrino – dijo Bella

- Sera tan emocionante planear EL Baby Shower, El Bautizo, los cumpleaños…ROSALIE HALE ME TIENES QUE PROMETER QUE SERE LA PRIMERA EN ENTERARME CUANDO QUEDES EMBARAZADA… PORQUE TENGO QUE PLANEAR MUCHAS COSAS…ME ENTENDISTE – Dijo Alice muy seria. Bella y Rose se miraron y empezaron a reírse.

En ese momento entro una mujer que trabaja para la casa de Banquetes, diciendo que ya era hora de la gran entrada de la Novia.

Bella le paso el ramo a Rosalie, que estaba hecho con orquídeas blancas que caían en cascada, mientras Alice le acomodaba el velo. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al jardín.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y todos los invitados se pusieron de pie.

Rosalie se veía hermosa con su vestido, este era strapless, en forma de sirena, de falda larga con volados, a lo bailarina española, que resaltaba su hermosa figura. Empezó a caminar, escoltada por sus dos amigas, sobre la alfombra roja, donde al final se encontraban 3 hombres que parecían Dioses Griegos, con sonrisas que deslumbraban.

Los ojos de Emmet se posaron en su futura esposa, casi llora de la emoción (pero no le digan a nadie), Rosalie lo miraba ilusionada, le brillaban los ojos, con una sola mirada, entendieron que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos, o eso era lo que pensaban. La novia llego al altar y Emmet le tendió la mano, ella la tomo y así quedaron juntos frente al altar.

En ese momento, Edward y Bella cruzaron sus miradas y dos corazones a mil millas por segundo, Salieron disparados locamente a enamorarse y nada los detuvo terminaron enredándose y en ese instante nació el amor más grande del planeta. Se sonrieron.

Bella y Alice, tomaron sus lugares. Bella y Edward no dejaban de mirarse, ella sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho, esos hermoso ojos verdes la tenia hechizada. El se sentía flotando, y se perdió en esos ojos chocolates. Los dos se sonreían coquetamente. Alice se dio cuenta de sus miradas y sonrió con suficiencia.

La ceremonia se realizo de manera normal y lo novios hicieron sus votos:

La primera fue Rosalie diciendo:

_Hoy, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, _

_Sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente._

_Seré el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas,_

_ La compañera de tu vida.__  
><em>_Desde este día caminaré junto a ti._

Siguió Emmet diciendo:

_Te necesito para respirar,_  
><em>necesito tus ojos para ver<em>  
><em>necesito tus labios para sentir,<em>  
><em>necesito tu alma para vivir<em>  
><em>necesito tu existencia para sonreír<em>  
><em>te necesito para saber amar…<em>

_…y a partir de ahora necesitaré tu paciencia_  
><em>para que no me regañes por dejar desordenado el baño.<em>

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Emmet. El reverendo los declaro, marido y mujer. Se dieron un suave beso, se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la recepción. Jasper le tendió la mano a Alice y Edward inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con Bella, ella sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas y las pintaba de un fuerte rojo. Tomo enseguida la mano de Edward; los dos sintieron una corriente eléctrica que recorría tos su cuerpo y se estremecieron ante el contacto. Sonrieron y caminaron lentamente hacia el salón de la recepción.


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: PRESENTACIONES Y UN ENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE

Camino al salón de la recepción, iba Bella muy roja, del brazo de Edward y el sentía que era el hombre más afortunado por tener como compañía, a la mujer más hermosa que haya visto, mientras caminaban Bella rompió el silencio diciendo:

- Es un placer conocerte Edward – y sonrió tenuemente

- El placer es todo mío, Bella – y le dio una sonrisa torcida que la dejo sin aliento por unos segundo – Bella, me preguntaba si ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme durante la velada? – Bella sintió como el calor inundaba sus mejillas.

- Sí, claro que si – En la velada y a done quieras, pensó Bella y sonrió de una manera que deslumbro a Edward.

- Gracias – Dijo él.

Y así se dirigieron todos, a su lugar. Los novios hicieron su entrada y bailaron su primer baile como el señor y la señora McCarty.

Jasper, Alice, Bella y Edward se iban a sentar cuando se escucho un chillido, bueno un grito:

- JAZZY! – de donde venia el grito había una mujer, alta, delgada, con la piel bronceada y el cabello largo y negro. Todos vieron atónitos como la mujer se lanzo sobre Jasper, empujo a Alice y Lo beso – MI AMOR TE EXTRAÑE! – Jasper quedo congelado e intento separa a la mujer pero esta se aferro más a su cintura, Jasper miro a Alice con miedo y vio a la muer con asco.

Alice estaba roja de la ira, Edward miraba a Jasper como si lo fuera a asesinar, todos estaban tiesos y se miraban unos a otros, cuando Bella tomo a la mujer por el brazo fuertemente, haciéndola separara de Jasper, fue con tal fuerza que la mujer termino en el piso.

Jasper apenas fue liberado de las garras de la mujer, corrió al lado de Alice y la tomo por la cintura y le dijo – Al, Amor no es lo que piensas –

- María, Querida fíjate por dónde vas – dijo Bella irónicamente – Permíteme ayudarte – le tendió la mano y la levanto bruscamente.

- ¿Quién es esta? – pregunto Alice sulfurada.

- ¿Esta? – María levanto una ceja – Soy María Hale, prima de Rosie y futura ESPOSA DE JASPER SWAM, y tu eres? – dijo María destilando veneno.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Grito Alice

- Amor no le prestes atención, mira María te presento a MI NOVIA, Alice Cullen – Dijo Jasper abrazando y dándole un suave beso a Alice. María miro a Alice con odio. Cuando María iba a decir algo, Bella intervino.

- veras Al – dijo Bella tratando de aclarar las cosas – María **FUE **novia de mi hermano, en la secundaria, antes de que tu llegaras, pero terminaron porque, ella – dijo señalándola de arriba a abajo – se acostó con **TODO **el equipo de futbol de la escuela, y cuando digo todo es todo, Ja! no le falto ni el entrenador – Bella destilaba odio en cada palabra – UPS! Querida no era mi intención ventilar tus intimidades – sonrió Bella hipócritamente.

- Todo el pueblo se entero, por lo que sus papas la enviaron a un internado para "señoritas" en Suiza y nunca más me quise volver a saber de ella – dijo Jasper muy serio.

- Si bebe – dijo María mirando a Jasper con ojos de cordero degollado – Pero regrese a recuperarte. Porque no te he olvidado y yo se que tu a mi tampoco me has olvidado. Porque no mandas a volar a esta enana y nos vamos tu y yo , a divertirnos como en los viejos tiempo – dijo María guiñándole un ojo a Jasper.

- ZORRA! – Dijo Alice entre dientes.

- Mira María, aléjate de mi novia y de mí, yo estoy muy feliz con ella, la AMO, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Además permíteme recordarte que cuando terminamos te dije muy claro que no me interesa tener como novia a una cualquiera como tú – dijo Jasper.

- Por favor no hagamos un escándalo, recuerden que es la boda de Rose – dijo Bella seriamente. A María se marcho, con los ojos aguados y diciendo blasfemias.

- Calmémonos y sentémonos – dijo Bella dulcemente y miro a Edward a los ojos, el cual quedo hipnotizado. El sonrió y corrió una silla para que ella se sentara, ella enseguida lo hizo e inmediatamente Edward se sentó a su lado. Mientras Jasper se llevaba a Alice a l jardín para que tomara aire y se calmara un poco.

En ese momento los novios se tomaban fotos juntos y con los invitados, pasando mesa por mesa agradeciendo la compañía.

EN LA MESA:

- Disculpa…. Lo que acabas de presenciar – dijo Bella apenada.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa – dijo Edward suavemente.

- Lose pero…. Pues…. Nos acabamos de conocer y mira lo que sucede, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mi hermano o mía – dijo Bella tristemente.

- Tranquila, nunca pensaría mal de ti. Si fue un poco incomodo, pero si no hubiera sido por tu intervención, tal vez se hubiera amarado un escándalo. Solo espero que Al y Jasper, no tenga problemas por eso –

- Eso espero –

- Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema, hablemos de algo realmente interesante – dijo Edward coquetamente.

- y como de que quieres hablar – dijo Bella levantado una ceja.

- Por ejemplo, de Ti y porque no un poco de mi – dijo Edward sensualmente, Bella se mordió el labio.

- y ¿qué quieres saber de mi? – pregunto ella.

-Todo – dijo él muy serio.

- ¿Todo? – Bella levanto una ceja – No creo que en un solo día te pueda contar "Todo" –

- Pero, es que hoy no es el único día que tengo planeado verte – dijo Edward muy decidido.

- mmm que bien – dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio y a Edward le salió un leve gruñido – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos haciendo preguntas?

- Ok me parece –

- Primero las damas – dijo caballerosamente Edward.

- mmm ¿Cuántos años tienes? –

- 24 y ¿tu? –

- 22… ¿a qué te dedicas? –

- Termine mi último año de medicina Y ¿tu? –

- Voy a terminar la carrera de diseño grafico –

- Te voy a hacer una pregunta un poco personal espero no te moleste – dijo Edward un poco apenado, Bella lo miro con cara de dudo y solo asintió - ¿Tienes novio, esposo o algo parecido? – El se puso rojo como un tomate.

- No la verdad no tengo novio ni nada que se le parezca - Edward no pudo ocultar lo emoción que le causo esta respuesta – y ¿Tú tienes novia o similares? – pregunto ahora ella.

- No, tampoco tengo a nadie, estoy esperando a la persona indicada, pero creo que no voy a tener que esperar por mucho tiempo mas – dijo el mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Bella sonrió.

En ese momento vieron que Emmet y Rosalie, se dirigían a la mesa donde se encontraban sentados. Así que Edward fue a buscar a Jasper y Alice.

EN EL JARDIN:

- Amor, por favor déjame explicar las cosas – dijo Jasper muy preocupado.

- Jasper Swan No puedo creer que nunca me hayas contado sobre esa… – dijo Alice muy enojada.

- Mi cielo porque esa mujer salió de mi vida, ni siquiera valía la pena nombrarla. Para mí es como si nunca hubiera existido, y nunca pensé volver a verla – dijo tomando a Alice de la mano – Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, Tu Alice Cullen, eres mi vida eres mi mundo – dijo él con todo el corazón. Alice vio en sus ojos que era sincero y lo abrazo.

- Por favor Jazz, no permitas que esa mujer se te vuelva a acercar, no me gusto como te miro, Te Amo tanto que no soportaría perderte, no sé qué haría sin ti – dijo Alice con lágrimas en los ojos eso le partió el corazón a Jasper.

- Bebe, no llores por favor, sabes que no soporto verte así – la tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos – y escúchame esto muy bien, NUNCA PERO NUNCA ME VAS A PERDER, YO SOY TUYO EN CUERPO Y ALMA.- y la beso tiernamente.

- Bebe, no te imaginas cuanto te amo… soy la mujer la mujer más feliz desde que estoy contigo – y lo beso otra vez – Amor solo te voy a pedir un favor, que si esa mujer te busca me lo vas a contar todo –

- Amor ella no me va a buscar –

- Jazz no estés tan seguro de eso, esa mujer te va a perseguir, nos va a querer hacer la vida imposible, Amor prométeme que vamos a estar unidos y que no vamos a desconfiar el uno del otro –

- Si amor, te prometo todo lo que tu quieras – dijo Jasper cerrando con un beso su promesa.

En ese momento alguien aclaro la garganta, era Edward.

- Chicos, perdón interrumpir, pero Rosalie y Emmet, están en la mesa y quieren tomarse unas fotos con nosotros –

- claro que si, Vamos Eddie – dijo Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el interior de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Bella, Rose y Emmet, reían.

- Pero cuéntenos el chiste a todos – dijo Alice.

- jajajaja Pues veras Al, le estaba contando a Rose, como su adorada prima se cayó y como se fue con "el rabo entre las piernas" jajajaja dijo Bella sosteniéndose el estomago.

- OH! Al, de verdad siento que hayas tenido que conocer a la insufrible de mi prima, la verdad no pensé que fuera a venir – dijo Rose disculpándose – pero pues es mi prima, y no podía pedirle que se fuera –

- No te preocupes Rose, ya todo paso, lo importante es que Jazz y Bella la pusieron en su lugar – dijo Al sonriendo.

- Bueno, ya dejemos ese tema a un lado – dijo Bella – hoy tenemos que divertirnos, no todos los días se casa una de mis mejores amigas – y levanto una copa, todos hicieron los mismos – así que propongo un brindis – miro a los novios y dijo - Brindo por Emm y Rose, deseando que el amor que se tienen perdure por siempre en sus corazones, que la llama del amor permanezca viva en ustedes y sean una hermosa familia... Que no hagan caso de las dificultades, sino que estas les enseñen a ser cada día mejores… Los quiero… Salud – Edward quedo maravillado con las palabra de Bella, Rose y Alice estaban a punto de llorar, todos alzaron sus copas y dijeron salud.

El resto de la fiesta, continúo sin contratiempos, Edward y Bella bailaron todo el tiempo, se decían cosas en el oído, se sonreían y se tomaban de la mano, debes en cuando.

Los novios estaban a punto de partir a su viaje de luna de miel, se iban a un tour por Europa, cuando iban saliendo, Rosalie se volteo y lanzo el ramo, el cual salió volando por los aires, todas las solteras trataron de cogerlo, pero este cayó en las manos de Edward, el color rojo se apodero de sus mejillas, y volteo a mirar a Bella la cual lo observada divertida. Edward levanto una ceja y camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Bella y puso el ramo en las manos de ella, y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurro – para ti, espero que la próxima en casarse seas tú, pero conmigo – y le guiño un ojo. Bella quedo congelada no sabía qué hacer. Sus mejillas ardían, solo pudo sonreír tenuemente.

Alice y Rosalie miraban la escena, emocionadas. Así los nuevos esposos se subieron al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

- Bella, ¿te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa? – pregunto Edward tímidamente y rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

- Si claro que si – dijo Bella emocionada – Pero, tu no conoces la cuidad y si te pierdes – dijo preocupada.

- No te preocupes Bells, mi padre mi compro un auto con GPS para que pueda transporta por la ciudad sin contratiempos – Bella lo miro extrañada y el explico – Pues la verdad planeo quedarme unos cuantos meses en LA, y pues es algo así como un regalo de bienvenida – sonrió Edward.

- Oh, veo, pues bueno ¿vamos? - dijo Bella tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia La puerta.

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el parqueadero, donde había un hermoso volvo plateado, el abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella se subiera. Condujo lentamente, El camino hasta la mansión Swan fue en silencio, pero eso no incomodo a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando llegaron Edward bajo rápidamente, para ayudar a Bella a bajar, Tomo el ramo que Bella llevaba en una mano y la otra se la ofreció para ayudarla bajar. Caminaron hasta la entrada, él le devolvió el ramo y le dio un suave beso en la mano. Y se marcho.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: ¡Llamada!**

Bella, entro a su casa, sentía como si caminara sobre las nubes, no podía creer lo que había pasado, que hombre tan maravilloso y extremadamente guapo había conocido. Se quedo suspirando detrás de la puerta. Después de unos segundos de andar fantaseando con Edward, de repente recordó que no le había avisado a su familia que Edward la llevaría a casa. Así que saco su móvil y marco a Jasper.

- Hola, Jazz –

- Isabella, ¿donde rayos estas? –

- lo siento Jazz, olvide avisarles que Edward Cullen, me traería a casa, aquí los espero –

- Ok Bells –

- Te quiero hermano –

- y yo a ti pequeña, papá y mamá ya para la casa, yo me voy a quedar con Al, aun está un poco indispuesta por lo de María, así que la voy a contentar –

- Ok, cuídate y envíale mis saludos a Ally. Bye –

Cuando termino de hablar, se dirigió a su habitación, tomo un rápido baño y se acostó en su cama, quedándose profundamente dormida pensando en la hermosa compañía que tuvo.

Para ese momento Edward ya estaba en su casa, se encontraba recostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza; mirando al techo, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y en su mente solo había una persona…

- Isabella Swan, vas a ser mía – Dijo en voz alta y con ese pensamiento se quedo plácidamente dormido.

_En la mañana siguiente:_

CASA CULLEN

Edward despertó sobresaltado, cuando un pequeño remolino entro a su habitación.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, cuéntame todo ¿Qué paso ayer con Bella? – Dijo Alice emocionada.

- Buenos días hermanita, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Dijo Edward irónicamente – Veo que con mucha energía – y soltó una carcajada y Alice rodo los ojos.

- Edward Cullen déjate de ironías y ve al gano –dijo muy ansiosa.

- No paso nada raro, simplemente nos hicimos compañía durante la bosa y la lleve a su casa, me cayo muy bien, es una mujer realmente hermosa – Al decir esto se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿y? –

-¿y qué? – Pregunto Edward confundido.

- ¿y qué piensas hacer?, no creas que no me di cuenta como se miraban, como se tocaban, como se decían cosas al oído, Además tu le diste el ramo de Rose – y levanto una ceja.

- No se te pasa una, pequeña monstro –

- No obvio que no, pero dime. Que piensas hacer? La vas a cortejar? La vas a invitar a salir? Te vas a casar con ella? – decía Alice muy emocionada.

- Al, por favor la cabo de conocer, apenas la estoy conociendo y tu me preguntas que si me voy a casar con ella – Pero esa era su idea hacerla suya, le encantaba como sonaba "Isabella Cullen" – por el momento la quiero seguir conociendo, mas adelante veremos qué pasa y para eso necesito tu ayuda –

- claro Eddie, lo que quieras, no sabes lo que me alegraría ver a mi amiga y a mi hermanito juntos – Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

- Bueno, con lo primero que me puedes ayudar es con el numero de celular de Bella – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que si – Alice sao el numero y se lo entrego, Edward iba a marcar cuando recordó algo – Al, ¿Cómo te acabo de ir con Jasper? – Alice suspiro.

- Pues ben Ed, estuvimos juntos toda la noche – pero Edward noto que algo mas pasaba, por el tono de voz de Alice, ella tenía la mirada clava en el piso.

- Al, algo te pasa, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea – dijo Edward mientras levantaba con su mano el rostro de Alice.

- Pues veras, no confió en esa mujer, no sé si te diste cuenta de cómo nos miraba durante la boda, la verdad tengo miedo de que ella haga algo en contra de nosotros. Esa mujer nos quiere separar de eso estoy segura – Dijo ella con tristeza en la voz.

- Tranquila Al, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien – dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

- Bueno ya dejemos eso a un lado, llama a Bella –

- Ya, ya Al, - Edward saco su móvil y marco el numero de Bella, sonó tres veces y del otro lado de la línea se escucho una voz hermosa y sensual, que dijo:

- Hola? –

_CASA SWAN:_

Bella se levanto temprano, tomo un rápido baño, se puso su ropa deportiva y maleta, se dirigía al gimnasio. Pero antes de salir paso por la cocina para desayunar.

Allí se encontraba Jasper y una de las empleadas le servía café y el desayuno.

- Que rico se ve eso hermano – dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla a su hermano – Por favor Ana me sirves fruta y un poco de zumo de naranja – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

- Buenos días Bells – Jasper la miro suspicaz - Amaneciste de un muy buen humor hoy, hace días que no te veías tan de buen humor… creo que debo hacer una llamada – Bella lo miro con cara de duda.

-Llamada? –

- si debo llamar a Edward Cullen y agradecerle el devolverle el buen humor a mi hermana – Bella le saco la lengua – Que madura hermana – y se echo a reír.

- Jasper no me molestes – ella lo miro en forma de amenaza.

- ok, ok, no te alteres –

- y tu como amaneciste hoy hermanito, bueno aparte de haber amanecido en brazos de Alice – ahora la que reía era Bella y Jasper fruncía el seño.

- Bella sabes que no me gusta que hagas comentarios de mi vida sexual – dijo tratando de no reír.

- Bueno, pera ya hablando enserio, ¿Cómo te acabo de ir con Al?, la vi muy afectada por lo de María.

- Pues según ella, ya todo está bien, pero sé que está muy preocupada por lo que pueda hacer María, tu sabes muy bien los alcances que tiene esa mujer – dijo Jasper preocupado.

- Si, esa mujer es de peligro y mejor llevarla por el lado amable, lástima que no esteramos de sus maldades mucho después de que se fue –

- Esa mujer está loca, Bella no te había agradecido por ayudarme ayer con ella y por evitar un espectáculo –

- No tienes nada de que agradecer, además no podía permitir que María se saliera con la suya e insultara a mi amiga y cuñada –

Terminaron de desayunar, Bella salió de la casa y subió a su carro, un Mini Cooper negro, así se dirigió al gimnasio. Hizo una hora de ejercicio, pues le cuerpo que tenia lo que debía mantener, después se dirigió al sauna y finalmente se dispuso para que le realizaran un masaje, pues después de todo el ejercicio se merecía consentirse un poco. Claro que durante todo este tiempo en su mente solo estuvo Edward Cullen. Cuando se dirigía nuevamente a su casa, se estaba debatiendo entre llamar a Alice y pedirle que la comunicara con Edward, pero no quería parecer desesperada. El sonido se du celular la saco de sus pensamientos, vio que era un número desconocido y contesto.

- Hola – Dijo Bella, Edward tomo aire

- Hola Bella, hablas con Edward Cullen – dijo el muy galante, los corazones de los dos latían rápidamente. Bella no cabía de la emoción.

- ¿Cómo estas hermosa? –

- Bien, muy bien – Y ahora mas pensó Bella – y ¿tú?

- Ahora que escucho tu voz, muy bien – Bella sentía que sus mejillas ardían – y ¿Qué haces?

- Pues estaba en el gimnasio y ahora voy a mi casa –

- Oh! Qué bien –

- y a ¿Qué debo el honor de tu llamada? –

- Pues como te dije ayer planeo verte por muchos días más, si tú me lo permites claro está –

- y ¿Qué planeas? – pregunto Bella emocionada.

- mmm, la verdad es una sorpresa – dijo el muy misterioso.

- mmm que interesante – dijo ella en un tono sexy y coqueto.

- ¿Te parece si paso si paso por ti a eso de las 5:00 pm? –

- Si perfecto –

- Bueno hermosa, entonces nos vemos en una horas, estaré contando los minutos para volver a verte – Bella sonrió como una tonta.

- Ok, te estaré esperando, hasta por la tarde, cuídate un beso –

- Cuídate tú también, un beso –

Terminaron su conversación y suspiraron profundamente.

Edward le pidió ayuda a Alice, para preparar algo especial para Bella.

Ella se dirigió a su casa para prepararse para la cita con Edward. Llego a su casa, entro al baño y tomo una larga ducha, al salir se aplico cremas y lociones, salió en bata y pidió a Ana, su empleada, que le subiera el almuerzo a su habitación. La tarde la paso arreglándose el cabello y escogiendo el atuendo adecuado, pues quería que Edward se le cayera la baba cuando la viera, faltando una hora para que llegara Edward al fin decidió cual sería su atuendo. Así se vistió, se maquillo muy bien. Cuando termino entro Sara, su otra empleada, y le dijo que el señor Edward Cullen la esperaba en la sala.

Se aplico perfume y un poco de brillo en los labios y Así se encamino hacia la sala, donde la esperaba un muy ansioso Edward.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, mientras Edward la miraba maravillado, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla, que dejaba apreciar muy bien sus hermosas y bien torneadas piernas, una blusa strapless de líneas horizontales rojas y blancas, unos zapatos de tacón rojos, y accesorios que hacia juego. Edward quedo boquiabierto cuando la vio.

- Perfecta – susurro pensado que Bella no lo había escuchado.

Edward no se quedaba atrás, llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y una cazadora de cuero en sus manos. Y una sonrisa torcida que la dejo sin aire.

- Hola Bella, estas simplemente deslumbrante – y le dio un beso es la mejilla que mando miles de descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de los dos.

-Hola Ed, tú no te quedas atrás – dijo ella con las mejillas rojas.

- ¿Lista para nuestra primera cita? –

- Si, ¿Vamos? – Edward le ofreció su brazo y se dirigieron al auto de él.


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: PRIMERA CITA

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, para que Bella subiera al auto, camino rápidamente para subirse, cuando él estuvo dentro del auto, la miro intensamente a los ojos.

- No sabes como me alegra volver a verte, tan pronto –

- A mí también me alegra verte – respondió ella tímidamente.

- Hoy estas simplemente… espectacular – No pudo evitar mirar las largas y hermosas piernas de Bella.

- Gracias – dijo ella muy roja.

- Bueno, vamos que se nos hace tarde – y así puso en marca el auto – y ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio? – Pregunto muy curioso.

- Muy bien, Hoy tenía mucha energía y pues aproveche para que me hicieran un masaje –

- Que envidia – Edward se imagino esa escena y le salió un leve gruñido de sus labios.

- Envidia? – pregunto Bella confundida – Cuando quieras vamos para que te hagan un masaje, mi masajista hace unos espectaculares, te deja como nuevo – Edward sonrió pícaramente.

- No lo digo por eso – dijo el con la mirada fija en el camino.

- entonces ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada.

- Lo digo por… - tomo mucho aire – que… a mi me hubiera encantado se el que te hiciera el masaje…- Bella no sabía que decir, la tomo por sorpresa, aparte de estar totalmente colorada, pero lo pensó por un segundo y le dijo:

- A mi también me hubiera encantado – Dijo con un tomo entre sexy y pícaro, Edward sonrió – y bueno me vas a decir ¿Para donde vamos? –

- Bueno, como ya te había dicho es una pequeña sorpresa. No seas tan ansiosa, que pronto llegaremos.

- mmm... – Hizo un puchero, Edward tuvo unas ganas locas de detener el auto y besarla hasta que sus labios quedaran exhaustos. Suspiro ante la impotencia, ya que para el Bella era un Ángel y se iba a comportar como ella se lo merecía. El camino fue muy cómodo.

Edward le conto un poco de su vida en Londres, de sus años en la Universidad. Ella le hablo de su amistad con Alice y su niñez.

- Bueno hermosa dama llegamos – Bella observo por la ventana y se vio que estaban frente al muelle.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto ella.

- Bueno, vamos a navegar un rato… ¿Te agrada la idea?, además el atardecer de hoy es perfecto, claro no tanto como tú.

Bella no aguanto el impulso y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla a Edward; pero con ese simple rose, los dos sintieron que miles de mariposas revoloteaban en sus estómagos. Edward puso su mano donde ella había dejado ese tierno beso y pensó maravilloso

- ¿Vamos? –

- ¡Sí! – dijo ella muy emocionada.

Bajaron juntos del auto y se dirigieron tomados de la mano, al hermosísimo Yate, perteneciente a la familia Cullen.

Edward la ayudo a subir al yate y después de esto se dirigieron a la cabina donde se encontraba el timo. Así dieron marcha, adentrándose en el mar. Después de 15 minutos de viaje, detuvo el yate y condujo a Bella a la Proa del yate, la cual tenía muchas almohadas blancas, en el piso.

- Ya regreso preciosa – dijo él, ella asintió, luego de unos pocos minutos apareció el con un bandeja en una mano y en la otra una botella de Champaña. Bella se encontraba acomodada sobre una de la mullidas almohadas, Edward puso el plato frente a ella; en la bandeja había una buena cantidad de Canapés de salmón y brochetas de langostinos y champiñones, los preferidos de Bella.

- Me encanta, todo estos –

- Si lo sé, por eso lo prepare especialmente para ti –

- ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta todo esto? – levanto una ceja

- La verdad es que tuve un poco de ayuda – Dijo un poco apenado, Bella sonrió.

- Gracias, por hacer todo esto –

- Lo hice con mucho gusto. Espérame un momento se me olvido traer las copas, ya regreso – en segundo regreso con las copas y una hermosa rosa roja. Le tendió la rosa a Bella y le dijo – Para ti- Así se dispuso a destapar la campaña.

Bella sentía como todo fuera un sueño, Edward era el hombre perfecto, o eso parecía, era simplemente hermoso, la luz que había en ese momento era la de la luna, bajo esa luz se veía aun mas "exquisito" por decirlo de una manera. El sirvo las dos copas, le dio una a Bella.

- Quiero, hacer un brindis, quiero brindar por ti, por esta hermosa noche y porque aceptaste venir conmigo esta noche – Chocaron sus copas, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Ven, siéntate a mi lado – Dijo Bella, mientras palmeaba una almohada a su lado , el sin pensarlo dos veces, se sentó a su lado enseguida – Abre la boca- Bella le ordeno, el hizo lo que ella le ordeno, ella tomo un canapés y se lo puso en la boca a Edward y él lo mordió, así que el tomo otro e hizo lo mismo que ella.

- Delicioso – dijo el

- Me encantan - y tu mucho mas pensó Bella.

Así comieron todo lo que había en la bandeja, dándose pequeños bocados entre sí. Y así siguieron su conversación.

- Así que te gusta mucho leer – Dijo él.

- Si me encanta –

- Y cuál es tu libro favorito –

- Cumbres Borrascosas – Dijo ella muy segura – Y ¿el tuyo?-

- La Balada del Café Triste – Dijo el muy seguro – y ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? –

- Debussy es genial –

- Enserio, a mí me encanta. Claro de luna es genial –

Siguieron hablando por un buen rato, hablaron de sus familias, sus amigos y otras cosas triviales. Lo que le importaba era estar juntos.

- Ya regreso, se me estaba olvidando algo – Se levanto y se dirigió otra vez a la parte inferior del yate.

Bella contemplaba el hermoso cielo estrellado, todo era tan romántico; Jacob nunca tuvo un detalle así con ella, ni en su mejor época. Edward ya había empezado a entrar en su corazón y no iba a poner freno a eso tan especial que sentía por él.

Estaba segura de que Edward Cullen, se iba a convertir en el gran amor de su vida, en _el verdadero amor._

En ese momento entro Edward con otra rosa en una mano y en la otra un plato sobre el que había una caja de deliciosas, trufas de chocolate blanco, los ojos de Bella destellaban felicidad.

- Al sí que te ayudo mucho, adoro esas trufas. ¿Ya las has probado? –

- No la verdad no, pero me dijeron que son exquisitas –

- ¡Ven! – volvió a ordenarle Bella y tomo el plato para ubicarlo sobre sus piernas y el volvió a ocupar su lugar – Cierra los ojos – dijo pícaramente, el levanto una ceja pero hizo lo que ella le pido – Ahora abre la boca – tomo una trufa y la introdujo dentro de la sensual y provocativa bosa de Edward, Bella mordió su labio, ante esa imagen. Tenía unas ganas enormes de probar eso labio, se preguntaba a que sabían. Él cuando sintió la trufa en su boca, la mordió y la saboreo. Ojala los besos de Bella sean así de dulces pensó Edward. Abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente

- Mi turno – dijo e hizo lo mismo el con ella, cuando Bella saboreo la trufa, salió de sus labios un leve gemido.

Que tentación pensó él. Pasaron el resto de la velada recostados sobre las mullidas almohadas contemplado el firmamento.

El camino de regreso a casa de Bella, se le hizo muy corto, no querían separarse uno del otro. Edward la ayudo a bajar del auto y la escolto hasta la puerta de la mansión Swan.

- Mi bella dama, ya estas sana y salva en tu casa. Gracias por permitirme pasar estas horas a tu lado.

- Gracias a ti por esta maravillosa noche –

- Fue con el mayor de los gustos – Dijo acercándose a ella, para así poder acariciar la mejilla de Bella. Que sensación tan maravillosa la que sentían. Cuando se dieron cuenta sus frentes estaban juntas y cada vez sus labios se acercaban cada vez más….


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: PRIMER BESO Y OTROS**

Sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca, estaba a milímetros, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, ambos cerraron instintivamente los ojos, Edward tomo a Bella por la cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo, mientras ella enredo sus manos en el alborotado y cobrizo cabello de Edward.

El no aguanto más y poso sus labios sobre los de Bella, primero fue solo un rose, luego los labios de ambos cobraron vida, se movían en sincronía, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, su beso era tierno y suave. Edward rozo su lengua con los labios de Bella, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella lo acepto gustosa.

Edward no podía creer, que estaba besando por fin a Bella, sus labios eran dulces y suaves. Nunca la dejaría ir esto es lo el inicio pensó, como le gustaría hacerla suya en ese momento, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, sintió como algo entre sus piernas cobraba vida. Sus manos inquietas subían y bajaban por la espalda de Bella, hasta llegar a sus caderas. Esta mujer era su perdición.

Bella sentía grandes descargas eléctricas con cada rose, pensó como desearía que me hiciera el amor en este momento sentía que no había suelo firme bajo sus pies, además de las virilidad de Edward contra su abdomen. que grande pensó.

Lentamente terminaron su beso, pero él siguió dejando suaves y húmedos besos en las mejillas y cuello de Bella.

- ¿Qué vas hacer mañana? – pregunto Bella aun con los ojos cerrados, por lo bien que se sentía la boca de su Edward sobre su piel.

- No se – beso – Bien – beso – Solo – beso- Se que – beso – Te veré – beso-

- Que tal si vienes con Alice y no sé ¿hacemos un día de piscina?-

- Me parece muy bien… a ¿Qué hora quieres que vengamos?- pregunto Edward con la voz un poco ronca por la excitación.

- Te parce bien a las 10:00 de la mañana –

- Perfecto aquí estaremos puntuales, creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Edward sin soltar a Bella, era mejor que se fuera antes de cometer una locura.

- Llámame cuando llegues a tu casa, así sabré que llegaste bien a tu casa –

- claro que lo hare –

Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios de despedida, él la soltó a regañadientes; pues no la quería dejar, claro que ella tampoco quería que se fuera. El subió a su auto y Bella lo despidió agitando la mano, no podían borrar la sonrisa de tontos de sus labios.

Bella entro a su casa y se tiro sobre el gran sofá de la sala, allí empezó a reír como desquiciada. Que romántico fue todo, pensó.

- ¿De qué te ríes hermanita? – Bella se sobresalto y vio a Jasper acercarse con un vaso de agua en su mano.

- Jazz me asustaste – Jasper rio.

- y se puede saber ¿Dónde se encontraba la señorita? – Jasper fingió enfado y achino los ojos – aunque por tu cara, la respuesta es obvia… estabas con Edward Cullen. ¿Verdad? –

- Si estaba con él – suspiro Bella – Que hombre tan maravilloso, y tu; ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? , es la 1 de la madrugada -

- Te estaba esperando, como no dijiste para donde ibas y tu celular no tenia señal… y bueno llegue hace poco, estaba con Al –

- Y ¿Cómo sigue todo con ella? – Bella seguía acostada en el sofá y Jasper estaba sentado en el otro.

- Bien, está un poco prevenida, sé que no va a estar tranquila hasta que María se vaya –

- Y no sabes ¿Cuándo se va? –

- No, no lo sé, espero que sea pronto, no soporto ver a mi Al así de angustiada –

- Todo va a salir bien Jazz –

- Eso espero, Y tu y Cullen ¿Qué? –

- Solo te puedo decir que me siento muy bien con él –

- Me agrada, creo que hacen una bonita pareja… se les ve la química entre ustedes. Nada que ver cómo te veías con Black – Jasper conocía muy bien la historia entre Jacob y Bella, no le agradaba pero no se podía meter en esa relación… Por eso en parte sintió un alivio cuando se entero de la boda de Jacob, sabía que su hermana sufriría por eso, pero al fin se acabaría esa relación tan "truculenta".

- si lose entre Edward y Jacob no había punto de comparación. Edward es un gran hombre, eso se le nota por encima. Ah! Por cierto invite a Edward y Alice a venir mañana a piscina y pues le diré a los empleados que preparen todo para una barbacoa –

- Me parece genial, además así conozco un poco más a mi cuñado – los dos rieron, pero empezó a sonar el móvil de Jasper, se le hizo extraño que lo llamaran a esas horas, además que el numero era desconocido.

- Si, ¿Diga? – pregunto Jasper.

- ¡Hola bebe! ¿Cómo estás? – sonó la voz chillona de María, así que para molestarla le dijo:

- Alice, amor ¿eres tú?- dijo tratando de contener la risa.

- Cual, "Alice", Amor soy yo, María, como me puedes confundir con esa – dijo indignada María.

- ah! María eres tú, si tienes razón, como voy a confundir la hermosa voz de MI NOVIA, con la tuya que es horrible aparte de chillona –

- Eres un grosero –

- Y tu eres insufrible, ¿Quién te dio mi numero?-

- Bebe, eso no importa –

- No me digas ni amor, ni bebe, ni nada que se le parezca y NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR – y corto la llamada.

- Esa mujer está completamente loca – dijo Bella – Sera mejor que cambies de numero, conocemos a María y va seguir llamándote – volvió a sonar el celular de Jasper.

- Es ella otra vez – Jasper rodo los ojos – mejor lo apago y mañana mismo cambio el numero –

- Bueno Jazz, me voy a la cama, que descanses – le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

- Descansa pequeña –

Bella enseguida se dirigió a su habitación, se puso la pijama y cuando se disponía a meterse en la cama, sonó su móvil, observo la pantalla y era Edward.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Bella.

- Hola bonita, ¿te desperté? –

- No apenas me disponía a acostarme en la cama, y tu ¿Qué haces? –

- También me voy a la cama –

- Que bien, ¿le dijiste a Alice lo de mañana? –

- Si claro, dijo que encantada ira –

- Perfecto, entonces aquí los espero, no olviden sus trajes de baño –

- Claro que no, Bueno bonita, nos vemos mañana, descansa y sueña conmigo –

- También descansa y sueña conmigo –

- Dalo por hecho, un beso – los dos cortaron la cama, y quedaron profundamente dormidos soñando el uno con el otro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, unos suaves rayos despertaron a Bella. Miro el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana, tenía el tiempo justo para alistarse, antes de la llegada de sus invitados, tomo su bata y se la puso mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

- Ana, Buenos días –

- Buenos días niña, ¿Qué deseas para desayunar? –

- Por favor, me sirves hot-cakes, con jarabe de maple y jugo de naranja… ah y un poco de fruta –

- Enseguida te sirvo –

- Gracias… Oye y mi hermano ¿Ya desayunos? –

- Si señorita, salió hace poco dijo que tenía que resolver un asunto relacionado con su teléfono celular –

- Ah veo, Y ¿mis padres? Ayer no los vi y no los veo por ningún lado –

- Señorita, sus padres salieron de viaje ayer por la noche –

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron? – dijo tristemente.

- Niña, sus papas la llamaron pero su celular no tenia señal y pues como salió, con el señor Cullen, sus papas no se preocuparon –

- Bueno. Se me olvidaba decirte algo Ana, necesito que tu y Sara preparen todo para una barbacoa, para cuatro personas; cocteles y refrescos –

- Si señorita, ya mismo organizamos todo lo necesario –

- gracias – le sirvieron el desayuno, cuando termino subió a su habitación, tomo una larga ducha, salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y abrió su amplio armario, tenía que escoger el bikini más sexy, así que escogió uno azul, que resaltaba en su no tan broceada piel. Era pequeño, la parte de abajo la llegaba justo a la cadera, resaltando su plano y bien trabajado abdomen, la parte superior eran dos triángulos unidos por unas tiras, que tapaban lo justo de sus senos.

Se miro en el espejo y sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Edward cuando la viera. Se aplico crema bronceadora, tomo su pareo y sombrero, que hacia juego con su bikini, al igual que sus sandalias.

Salió corriendo de la habitación con las gafas y el bloqueador en sus manos, cuando escucho el pito de carro de Edward.

Al llegar a la sala, Jasper estaba recibiendo a los invitados, Alice estaba colgada a su cuello y se estaban dando un tierno beso. Bella aclaro la garganta y todos voltearon a mirar.

- Hola bonita – a Edward la brillaron los ojos cuando vio la cara de Bella, pero al observar su cuerpo se la callo la boca.

- Hola guapo – dijo Bella que tenía una sonrisa impecable. Ella salió corriendo y la dio un gran abrazo a Edward, él la recibió gustoso.

- Estas… hermosa – Edward llevaba puesta una bermuda negra y una camisa con cuello en V, sandalias y gafas negras.

- Tu estas, muy guapo – y Edward no aguanto más y junto sus labios. Jasper cayó un grito que iba a salir de la boca de Alice.

Se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la mansión donde estaba la piscina, Jasper y Alice se adelantaron, Edward y Bella caminaron despacio, tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron a la piscina, Ana y Sara ya tenían todo listo para la barbacoa.

Tomaron el sol por un rato, Edward no se separaba de Bella ni por un segundo, se daban besos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Así pasaron un muy buen rato. Ana y Sara, sirvieron la comida, todos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron entre risas, bromas y relatos. Después de un rato Edward tomo a Bella entre sus brazos y se lanzo con ella a la piscina. Por eso bella se subió sobre el tratando que tomara un poco de agua. Jasper y Alice, se desaparecieron.

- ¿crees que Al y Jasper están en su habitación? – pregunto Edward.

- Yo creo que sí, bueno tenemos la piscina para nosotros solos –

- Me parece perfecto –

De esta manera empezaron una acalorada sesión de beso, dentro del agua, Bella estaba contra la pared con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward, mientras que El, besaba apasionadamente su cuello, soltó una de la tiras del bikini de Bella. Esta parte salió flotando dejando libres los redondos y bien formados senos de Bella. Edward con su boca se apodero de uno de los senos de bella y con una mano daba placenteros masajes al otro. De la boca de Bella salió un audible gemido, que aumento la ya marcada erección de Edward. Lo que hizo que juntaran sus sexos más.

- Creo que es mejor que paremos – dijo Edward con la voz ronca – No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así – tenia la respiración agitada – además alguien puede vernos.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo Bella muy agitada, Edward beso tiernamente la boca de ella. Busco la parte del bikini que estaba flotando y se la ayudo a poner. Jugaron una rato en la piscina, después llegaron Jasper y Alice, continuaron jugando los cuatro, y así se fue la tarde…


	9. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8: VIERNES!**_

Una semana, había pasado muy rápido y Bella estaba en su habitación terminado su maquillaje. Su relación con Edward iba por buen camino, aparentemente, claro que ella estaba un poco confundida, porque no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Edward, ella se había dedicado a disfrutar de su compañía y de los momentos felices que pasaba junto a él, pero no estaba segura cual era su relación exacta con Edward; no sabía si era su novia o solo su "amiga con derechos"; no quería repetir la misma historia de Jacob, con Edward.

La semana paso así:

Viernes: Boda de Rose y Emmet, el día que se conocieron.

Sábado: Paseo en el Yate de los Cullen. Primer beso.

Domingo: Piscina, barbacoa, besos mojados.

Lunes: Cena en un hermoso restaurante.

Martes: Cine, con Jazz y Ally. Besos en la oscuridad.

Miércoles: Día en la playa. Más besos mojados.

Jueves: Todo el día juntos.

Viernes: Night club, ¿Qué mas pasara?

Su madre entro a su habitación, haciendo que dejaran esos pensamientos de lado…

- hija… ¡Que hermosa estas! – dijo Renee abrazando a su hija.

- ¿Te parece? – pregunto Bella, su madre la detallo de pies a cabeza, Bella llevaba un vestido negro hasta la mitad del muslo, ajustado desde el busto hasta la cadera y tenia brillos por todo lado, tacones rojos Jimmy Choo, su maquillaje era suave, su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda y una pequeña rosa roja enredada en el.

- Claro que si, eres hermosa –

- gracias mami –

- y ¿para donde va mi hija tan arreglada? –

- Ehhh … voy a salir con Edward, Jazz y All… Queremos ir a bailar… -

- Que bien hija, pero trata de no llegar tan tarde, mañana llega tu primo con su prometida y necesito que me ayudes a organizar unas cosas de la cena de bienvenida –

- AH! Si es cierto, lo olvidaba – dijo Bella sin interés, Renee la miro extrañada - ¿Por qué me miras así mamá? –

- Porque es la primera vez que no te emocionas con la llegada de Jake – Dijo confundida - ¿Tienes algo que contarme? ¿A caso se pelearon? –

- No mami no tengo nada que contarte, y tampoco no hemos peleado –

- Segura, que no paso algo con Jacob, Algo que yo deba saber, ustedes eran tan unidos y mira ahora –

- No mamá, te aseguro que no pasa nada. Tal vez es que crecimos y pues la distancia nos termino de alejar, además el va a empezar una vida con su prometida, el ya tiene quien lo cuide, y yo espero hacer una con Edward – dijo eso ultimo con esperanza y con un brillo en los ojos que su mamá nunca había visto .

- Edward Cullen te interesa mucho –afirmo Renee.

- Si mami – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – Creo que lo amo – Renee dio un grito de emoción y abrazo a su hija.

- OH mi niña que feliz me siento por ti, invita a Edward mañana, a la cena de bienvenida de tu primo y Leah, así le presentas a la familia tu novio –

- MAMÁ – Bella la miro seria, pero Renee la miro maternalmente – No sé, es que la verdad solo estamos saliendo… todavía no es mi novio –

- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES! … No oficialmente pero lo es… te voy a hacer unas preguntas… ¿ te saluda de beso en la boca? –

- Si – dijo Bella un poco apenada y sonrojada.

- ¿Te dice Isabella, Bella o de una manera cariñosa? –

- Pues de manera cariñosa –

- ¿Te llama cuando se levanta y cuando se va a dormir? ¿Cuándo llega a su casa, después de verte, te llama para asegurarte que ya está bien en su casa? ¿ te da explicaciones de donde esta, con quién y por qué? ¿ te da besos cada vez que quiere? ¿ te toma de la mano cuando van caminando? –

- SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI Y SI – Bella y Renee rieron.

- Ves hija son una pareja, en cualquier momento te va a pedir que formalicen la relación –

- Gracias mami, te quiero – y se abrazaron

En ese momento golpearon la perta.

- Señorita Bella, el joven Edward está en el Hall, la está esperando – dijo Sara entrando

- Gracias Sara, dile, por favor, que enseguida bajo – después de eso salió de la habitación.

- Mamita, me voy, que pases buena noche –

- Tu también Hija – y le guiño un ojo – Cuídate mucho – Bella le dio un beso a su mamá e iba salir corriendo – No corras hija, con esos tacones vas a terminar en el suelo –

- Ok mamá – pero igual salió corriendo y Renee pensó Que buena que esta niña tiene buen equilibrio

Cuando Bella llego a la sala, vio a su Dios griego de espalda, suspiro, enseguida el voltio y se la cayo la boca cuando la vio, claro que a ella también, Edward llevaba un pantalón negro y un camisa negra doblada hasta los codos. Y su hermoso cabello cobrizo, rebelde como siempre.

- Hola! Bebe – dijo Bella saltando y colgándose del cuello de Edward. Enseguida él, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

- Hola hermosa – dijo el dándole un tierno beso en la boca – hoy estas simplemente espectacular – y le dio otro beso.

- Gracias – dijo sonrojada – Te extrañe – dijo tímidamente.

- Yo también te extrañe, mi cielo – dijo para después fundirse en un tierno beso. Cuando el aire falto, juntaron sus frentes - ¿nos vamos ya? – ella asintió, salieron de la casa tomados de la mano. Subieron al auto de Edward y tomaron su camino.

Iban hablando muy amenamente, do todo y nada, como siempre lo hacían, cuando Bella reparo el camino, se dio cuenta que ese no era rl camino hacia el Night Club.

- Ed, ¿Para donde vamos?-

- Para el Night Club – Respondió con inocencia.

- Este no es el camino – Dijo ella levantado una ceja, el por su parte le dio esa sonrisa torcida, que la dejaban sin aliento.

- Bueno… la verdad primero iremos a otro lado, después nos encontraremos con Al y Jazz –

- ¿A dónde iremos? –

- Es una sorpresa – Edward tomo la mano de Bella y le dio un beso en ella.

- mmm… sabes que no me gustan las sorpresa – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Pero hermosa, estoy seguro que esta te gustara… bueno eso espero –

- mmm… Está bien –

Cuando ella se dio cuenta, estaban llegando a la playa, Edward estaciono el auto, y pidió a Bella que por favor cerrara los ojos, ella se negó al comienzo, pero igual termino cediendo a la petición de Edward, ella no le podía negar nada. Edward para asegurarse que ella no hiciera trampa puso sobre los ojos de Bella una mascada, y posteriormente la ayudo a bajar del auto y la encamino hacia la sorpresa. El iba detrás de ella guiándola, con las manos en su cintura.

- Lista – Susurro Edward en al oído de Bella, a lo que ella respondió estremeciéndose – creo que eso es un sí – dijo pícaramente, quitando la venda de los ojos de ella. Cuando Bella enfoco la vista, vio un enfrente suyo, un camino de velas, que hacia juago con la hermosa vista, la luna se reflejada en el mar. Bella se quito los tocones para sentir la arena en sus pies, Edward la tomo de la mano y caminaron por la mitad del camino… al final de este había una manta en la arena y una botella de _champagne y dos copas._

_- Cielo, esta hermoso todo esto – dijo ella dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz – y a ¿Qué se debe esto? – Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo, y la miro a los ojos._

_- Hermosa, te traje aquí porque quiero pedirte algo – El corazón de Bella se acelero._

_- Si, dime –_

_- Bella, estos días a tu lado han sido maravillosos, podría decir que son los mejores de toda mi vida y la verdad no quiero que acaben nunca… sé que me demore un poco en pedirte esto… pero es que no quería presionarte o que pensaras que iba muy rápido… bueno lo que quiero pedirte o más bien rogarte es que… - Edward tomo aire - ¿quieres ser mi novia? – dijo mirándola con amor, Ella sintió ganas de llorar… de felicidad, claro está._

_- Claro que SIII – Dijo lanzándose sobre él, haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayendo juntos sobre la matan, Bella lo beso con ternura._

_- Gracias – Dijo Edward cuando y le dio otro eso – No sabes – beso – Lo feliz – beso – Que me haces – beso – Te AMO – Bella no podía creer lo que cavaba de escuchar._

_- ¿En serio? – los ojos de ella brillaban._

_- En serio, amor, TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO – Bella lo beso apasionadamente._

_- yo también TE AMO – El pecho de Edward se hincho de felicidad. Ahora fue él el que la beso, con pasión. Su beso fue cada vez más subiendo de tono. Las manos de Edward recorrían inquietas el cuerpo de Bella, las manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello de él. Se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire._

- Creo que esto se merece un brindis – dijo Edward mientras se sentaban sobre la manta, tomo la botella y la destapo, bella sostuvo las copas mientras el llenaba las copas. Las lleno, tomo una y la levanto hacia Bella – Por ti, por mi hermosa novia, a la que amo, la mujer que me hace feliz, con la que quiero estar toda mi vida – y la beso suavemente, y chocaron sus copas. Se quedaron un rato contemplando la hermosura de la noche. Luego se encaminaron a encontrarse con Alice y Jasper.

Llegaron al Night Club, tomados de la mano, la felicidad que sentían se reflejaba en su rostro.

- Bueno, creo que es hora de entrar, la mesa del VIP, ya está lista para nosotros – dijo Alice, jalando a Jasper a dentro.

Jasper y Edward decidieron que no iban a tomar, pues tenían sus carros y no iban a poner el riesgo la vida de las mujeres que amaban; así que Edward pidió agua mineral y Jasper pidió un coctel sin alcohol. Alice pido un Campari Testarrossa y Bella un Caribean. Ya sentados en la mesa, Edward y Jasper se pusieron a charlar entre ellos, igual las chicas.

- Al, tengo algo que contarte… Edward y yo, YA SOMOS NOVIOS – Alice pego un grito, que no se escucho mucho por lo alto de la música, se lanzo y abrazo a Bella.

- Bells, que felicidad… ahora somos cuñadas por partida doble – Bella sonrió. Alice empezó a hacer planes de cómo sería la vida, planeando bodas, hijos y otras cosas más, Bella solo se reía de las ocurrencias de Alice. Por su lado Edward también le dio la noticia a Jasper, el cual se puso muy feliz por su hermana y le pido que no le hiciera daño y que la cuidara mucho. Edward se tomo a Bella por la cintura, y la acerco a su pecho.

- Bailamos, amor – dijo en su oído.

- Si amor, vamos – y así se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Ellos se convirtieron en el centro de atención, pues hacían una pareja hermosa, el amor se les veía a flor de piel. Ellos no se percataban del resto del mundo, estaban inmersos en su burbuja de amor, bailaban muy sensualmente al ritmo de la música, se daban besos. Después de unos cuantos cocteles por parte de las chicas y muchos bailes. Termino la noche, así que Jasper y Alice se fueron por su lado, al igual que Edward y Bella. Edward y Bella, Llegaron muy rápido a la casa de ella…

- Creo que de ahora en adelante voy mientras este contigo voy a manjar muy despacio – dijo Edward soltándose el cinturón de seguridad y se volteo para mirar a Bella, tomo sus manos y las beso con devoción.

- ¿Por qué lo dices amor? – dijo ella, acercándose a el y metiendo su cara en el pecho de él, para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

- Porque llegamos muy rápido a tu casa, no me gusta separarme de ti…- Edward pensó que esto de separarse para dormir se tenía que cavar… esperaría unos días y le pediría a Bella que se casara con el… que se fuera a vivir con el…

- Te amo… - dijo Bella dándole besos en el pecho y subiendo al cuello de él, de la boca de Edward salió un gemido cuando Bella le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Edward la tomo por la cintura y la acerco más. Ella subió hasta su boca y se besaron con lujuria, Bella termino a horcadas encima de él, su vestido por la posición en la que se encontraba termino arriba de su cadera, lo que permitía que sus sexos se rozaran, Edward abandono los labios de ella y bajo por su cuello, una de sus manos daba masaje a una de sus nalgas y la otra estaba en uno de sus senos, de la boca de Bella salían gemidos, lo cuales estaban enloqueciendo a Edward. El libero el seno de ella y lo llevo a su boca, lo lambia, mordía y succionaba. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas.

- Amor será mejor que paremos, antes de que no me pueda contener más – dijo Edward tratando de normalizar sus respiración.

- Si amor – suspiro Bella, y se trato de acomodar el vestido.

- Amor, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial, quiero tenerte toda la noche… no solo un momento – y la volvió a besar, pero tiernamente.

- Si amor – mientras lo volvía a besar, se acordó que su mamá le dijo que invitara a Edward a la cena de bienvenida de sus primo

– Mi cielo, casi se me olvida decirte que mañana llega mi primo Jacob con su prometida y mi madre va hacer una cena de bienvenida y me dijo que te invitara, así que mañana te espero –

- Claro amor, lo que quieras, ¿a qué hora quieres que este aquí? –

- Pues amor por mí, a las 6 am, pero tenemos que dormir, así que a eso de las dos de la tarde –

- Ok, aquí estaré a esa hora, y pues aprovechamos para que me presente con tu familia como TU NOVIO –

- Claro que si amor, bueno bebe ya es hora de que entre, nos vemos mañana y por favor no se te olvide llamarme a penas llegues a tu casa para poder dormir tranquila –

- claro que si hermosa – se dieron un beso de despedida y Bella bajo del auto – Te amo –

- Yo también te amo – dijo ella y desde la entrada de la mansión, le mando un beso con la mano. De esa manera Edward se fue. Esa noche tuvieron los sueños más hermosos y durmieron con una sonrisa en la cara.


	10. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9: LLEGARON LOS TORTOLITOS**_

Bella se despertó muy tranquila y feliz, hace 15 días nos se imaginaba que este día se despertara de esa manera, tenía como novio al hombre más hermoso del mundo, todo un Dios Griego y lo amaba con todo su corazón, Jacob Black no se imaginaba como habían cambiado las cosas, como disfrutaría ver la cara de Jacob cuando vea a Edward, como disfrutaría eso, y no es que estuviera usando a su novio, pero lucir el hermoso novio que tiene no es pecado.

Se levanto y se dio una rápida ducha, hoy no iría al GYM, solo ira a trotar un rato, así que se puso un pequeñísimo short negro y un top blanco que dejaba ver su plano y bien definido abdomen, unas zapatillas deportivas negras, tomo su Ipod y bajo a la cocina, donde estaba Ana,

- Buenos días Anita, me das un poco de fruta y jugo de naranja – dijo alegremente

- Buenos Bella, claro ya te sirvo, y esa alegría tan desbordante a ¿Qué se debe?, ¿es por lo llegada de tu primo? – Ana sospechada lo que pasaba con Jacob.

- AH, sí es cierto – dijo Bella con indiferencia – Pero no Anita, no es por eso –

- Entonces ¿Por qué mi niña? - Dijo Ana mientras ponía el plato de Bella sobre la mesa y se sentaba a su lado.

- Porque, EDWARD Y YO AL FIN SOMOS NOVIOS – Dijo casi gritando.

- Te felicito mi niña, se nota que ese joven te ama –

- Y yo a él Ana –

- Ves hija – Dijo Renne entrando a la cocina, y dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija – Te dije que en cualquier momento te iba pedir que fueras su novia –

-Si mamita, tenias mucha razón –

- Hija ¿vas para el gimnasio?, acuérdate que te necesito aquí para recibir a tu primo y su prometida –

- No madre, solo voy a trotar un rato, a ¿Qué hora llegan? –

- A eso de las tres de la tarde – Bella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 10 de la mañana

- Ah bueno tengo mucho tiempo – termino de desayunar – Mami, no me tardo – saco una botella de agua del refrigerador, se puso los audífonos.

Mientras trotaba, pensaba en como seria Leah, en cuál sería la reacción de Jacob cuando viera a Jacob, sería buena idea contarle su historia con Jacob a Edward, en lo feliz que era al ser la novia de Edward. Rápidamente se paso una hora.

Cuando llego a su casa, vio un BMW azul, que conocido era ese auto, por lo visto llegaron antes de tiempo, pensó Bella, pero en otra época al ver ese auto, se le habría acelerado el corazón y habría salido corriendo a buscar a su "adorado" primo.

Entro a la casa quitándose los audífonos, y ay estaban los dos "tortolito" parados en medio de la sala, su madre le estaba dando la bienvenida a Leah.

- Buenos días – Dijo muy segura, los dos voltearon a ver, los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos, pues sobre la piel de Bella había una delgada capa de sudor, se veía tremendamente sexi, trato de disimular para que Leah y su Tía, no se dieran cuenta que se estaba comiendo a Bella con la mirada. Idiota, pensó Bella y se fijo en la mujer que Jacob tenia abrazada por la cintura.

- Buenos Días – Respondió dulcemente Leah, era una mujer hermosa, era alta, un tanto más que Bella, el tono de su piel era similar al de Jacob, cabello negro brillante, ojos negros y un sonrisa realmente bella y sincera – Tu debes de ser Bella – Dijo cálidamente y acercándose a bella y dándole un cariñoso abrazo, al que Bella respondió sinceramente, seguro esta pobre no sabía la clase de hombre con el que se iba a casar, en fin ya no era su problema – Jacob no ha hablado mucho de ti, eres como su hermanita – eso dolió, si hermanita seguro pensó ella, el no pensaba que era su hermanita cuando por la noches se metía en su cama.

- Si, y tu Leah, es un placer conocerte, si él es como mi hermano mayor – Jacob estaba a la expectativa de la reacción de Bella, pero quedo sorprendido con la actitud de Bella.

- Hola pequeña, y ¿a mí no me saludas? – dijo Jacob, extendiéndole los brazos.

- Claro que si grandulón – dijo Bella abrazando a Jacob, no lo quería hacer, pero bueno tenía que disimular - ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien – sonrió ella separándose de el

- Muy bien diría yo – intervino Renne.

- Si madre tienes razón, y bueno perdonaran las facha pero es que no los esperábamos a esta hora –

- Si es que Jake les quería dar la sorpresa – Dijo Leah.

- Bueno me alegra que ya estén aquí, Los dejo por un rato voy a darme una ducha y a cambiarme –

- Hija… ¿le dijiste a Edward de la cena de esta noche? – La cara de Jacob cambio

- Si Mami, dijo que con gusto vendría –

- Ana, Sara – llamo Renne y las dos entraron – por favor lleven el equipaje de mi sobrino y Leah a su habitación – Bella iba subiendo por la escalera cuando escucho

- Tía, ¿Quién es el tal Edward? – pregunto Jacob, con un tono de ¿celos?, bella solo sonrió

- Ya lo sabrás Jake - Dijo pícaramente Renne. Bella siguió su camino a su habitación, tomo su móvil y habían unas llamadas, dos eran de su madre seguramente para avisarle que Jacob había llegado y las otras eran de Edward. Así que enseguida lo llamo.

- Hola amorcito – dijo ella

- Hola amor lindo, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto dulcemente Edward.

- Bien cielo y ¿tu? –

- Bien, pero ahora que escucho tu voz estoy mucho mejor, ¿Dónde estabas que no me contestaste? –

- Cielo estaba trotando y no lleve mi celu… ¿me perdonas? –

- Claro que si hermosa -

- Amor me voy a bañar, te espero ya sabes –

- Claro, ay estaré muy puntual, Al también va a ir –

- Lo supuse cariño, los esperamos aquí –

- Te amo –

- yo también, te amo – dijo Bella y tranco la llamada.

Entro a la baño, mientras se desvestía, puso a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo llena se metió y dejos que el agua la relajara, duro un buen rato dentro de la tina, hasta que decidió salir de ella.

Salió, con su bata puesta, y se dirigió a su closet, busco que pondría ese día, se decidió por una falda amarilla que iba desde su cintura hasta arriba de su rodilla, una blusa blanca de cuello chino, que iba dentro de la falda y unos tacones amarillos peep toe, se aliso el cabello, se maquillo ligeramente, tomo una gafas de sol y se dio una vista en el espejo. Bajo cuando eran la una de la tarde, todos estaban sentados en la piscina, estaba su padre, su madre, su hermano, Alice, Jacob y Leah.

- Hola a todos – se acerco, le dio un beso y un abrazo a su padre, se acerco a Alice y la abrazo, en forma de saludo - ¿Edward no vino contigo? – le pregunto a Alice.

- No, dijo que iba a hacer algo y que aquí nos veíamos – ¿Quién es el tal Edward? pensó Jacob. Bella se sentó junto a ellos –Tranquila Bells, tu Edward llegara en cualquier momento -

- Si lo sé – siguieron charlando amenamente, Bella se dio cuenta que Leah era una mujer muy agradable. Cuando se dio cuenta vio a su Dios griego, acercándose, su sonrisa se volvió más grande. Salió corriendo en búsqueda de su novio, casi todos los rostros sonreían, excepto dos que tenían el seño fruncido, Jacob y Charley, el cual se acentuó mas, cuando vieron que Bella se colgaba del cuello de Edward y lo besaba. Edward traía en una mano un hermoso ramo de orquídeas violetas y con la otra pegaba a su cuerpo a Bella. Está claro que a Jacob la escena no le gusto para nada, pero tuvo que contenerse y disimular. Cuando terminaron el beso, él le entrego el ramo, ella le dio otro beso y tomo a Edward de la mano, y se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban.

- Familia, les presento a mi Novio, Edward Cullen –

- Buenas tardes – dijo el extendiendo la mano a Charley, el cual lo saludo cortésmente, cuando se dio cuenta que era el hermano de su nuera.

- Buenas tardes muchacho, sigan y siéntense –

- Amor, te presento a mi primo y a su prometida – Edward primero saludo a Leah y después tendió la mano a Jacob, el cual apretó fuertemente, obviamente Edward también la apretó fuertemente, el se percato de la forma tan extraña que lo miraba el primo de su novia, pero lo dejo pasar. Edward termino de saludar a todos y se sentó al lado al lado de Bella tomándole la mano y besándosela. Jacob estaba que se tiraba encima de Edward y golpearlo, Bella y Edward se demostraban su cariño con caricias y desbordaban miel por todo lado, Jacob no les quitaba la mirada de encima, cosa que Edward se dio cuenta, Bella estaba incomoda, Edward se acerco a su oído.

- Amor ¿debo saber algo acerca de tu primo?, no nos quita la mirada de encima – Bella le hablo también en el oído.

- Si amor, pero después te cuento ¿Te parece? – el asintió y rozo sus labios con los de ella. En ese momento entraron Ana Y Sara con bebidas para todos.

- Sara, me podrías traer un whisky doble por favor – pido Jacob, tan duro le dio pensó Bella. Cuando le trajeron el trago prácticamente se lo tomo de un trago y pido otro. Paso la tarde muy rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta Ana los llamo para que pasaran a la mesa. Aparentemente al papa de Bella le agrado Edward, su mamá y Leah estaban encantadas, obviamente Jacob nos escondió su desdén por Edward, el cual justifico ante Leah, como celos de hermano mayor. Pero de su cabeza no se quitaba la idea de pedirle cuentas a Bella, y así lo haría, se escabulliría al cuanto de Bella como siempre lo hacía y le pediría explicaciones.

La cena estaba deliciosa, todos quedaron satisfechos. Edward se despido de todos, Bella lo acompaño a la salida y se dieron una apasionada despedida. La cual observo Jacob con los puños apretados. Bella subió a su habitación como flotando. Se quito los tacones, Entro al baño, se desmaquillo, peino su cabello y lavo sus dientes. Salió del baño quitándose la blusa y soltando su falda cuando sonó su móvil, tomo su bata y se la puso, tomo su móvil y en la pantalla vio que era su amor, lo que no sabía ella es que desde afuera de la puerta alguien espiaba su conversación.

- Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto dulcemente ella.

- Hola mi princesa, bien, ya estoy sano y salvo en mi casa. Y tu ¿Cómo estás? –

- extrañándote bebe –

- amor yo también ya te extraño, nos vemos mañana ¿verdad? –

- Claro que si –

- Bueno mi vida me voy a dormir, que pases buena noche y sueñes conmigo –

- claro que lo hare, pero tu también sueña conmigo –

- Te amo –

- Te amo – trancaron la llamada y Bella suspiro y se tumbo sobre su cama, pero se sobresalto cuando escucho que abrían su puerta.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Jacob? – dijo Bella sulfurada….


	11. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10: LA PRIMERA CONFRONTACIÓN**_

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Jacob? – dijo Bella sulfurada, se levanto de la cama para enfrentarlo, sabía muy bien que Jacob había entrado a su habitación para reclamarle por Edward.

- Isabella, ¿Cómo así que el tal Edward Cullen es tu novio?, espero que esto sea solo un juego – dijo Jacob tomándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola – No quiero volver a ese IDIOTA en esta casa – Bella lo empujo para que la soltara.

- En tu maldita vida me vuelvas a poner un dedo encima – dijo Bella apretando los dientes, para no hacer un escándalo en la casa – No insultes a MI NOVIO y mucho menos en mi presencia, y quien te crees tú para prohibirle la entada a Edward a MI CASA, te recuerdo Jacob Black que tú no eres más que un recogido en esta casa, que viviste de la lastima de mi papá – si lose muy fuerte pero no se merece menos – y obvio que no es un juego, Edward Cullen es mi novio y LO AMO, de eso puedes estar seguro – dijo ella con mucha seguridad.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – dijo él con la mirada triste.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a hacerme reclamos? – Jacob tomo aire profundo y se volvió a acercar a Bella.

- Bells, amor, no pelemos, yo sabía que ibas a tomar mal lo de mi boda, pero quiero que me entiendas que lo hice por los dos, para que podamos vivir nuestro amor tranquilamente – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- Eres un sínico, y no seas atrevido, nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a decir amor – dijo ella alejándose lo más que podía de él, el volvió a acortar la distancia.

- Bells, mira mis ojos, sabrás que cuando te digo que te amo es verdad –

- Como te atreves a mirarme a los ojos, Por fin te conozco, que desilusión – Bella lo miro con odio - Muy triste que según tu me ames, porque eso a mi ya no me importa, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, YOO ISABELLA SWAN, AMO A EDWARD CULLEN, EL ES EL HOMBRE DE MI VIDA, y oye muy bien no te permito que te metas en mi relación -

- Bella, amor…. Por favor calmémonos… hablemos, si tú me escuchas me vas a entender – decía Jacob, Bella podía sentir la desesperación en su vos, pero ya era muy tarde.

- Haber según tu qué es lo que tengo que entender… -Bella se cruzo de brazos -… Te doy un minuto para que hables… y después me vas a escuchar tú a mí – Bella tomo aire – Te escucho –

- Bella, creo que estás exagerando tu reacción, solo me voy a casar con ella para poder reclamar la herencia que me dejaron mis padres… pero no la amo, apenas me case voy hacer los papeles de la herencia, dejo pasar un año, me divorció y nos vamos, tu y yo para donde quieras… eso si tienes que dejar mañana mismo a ese tipo, no soporto que te este tocando y besando cada vez que quiere, tu eres mía – Jacob se quedo en silencio – Espero que nos te hayas acostado con ese ….– Bella lo miraba con incredulidad.

- ¿Terminaste? – Bella levanto una ceja

- Si – Jacob pensó que con lo que había dicho las cosas entre él y Bella estarían bien, claro que dentro de sus planes no estaba el divorcio, el seguiría casado y Bella seria su amante. Así que trato de acercase otra vez, y la reacción de Bella no cambio, ella volvió a alejarse de él.

- Muy bien ahora voy a hablar yo, espero no tener que volver a explicarte como son la cosas ahora… sabes una cosa fue tan poco lo que tú me diste y sin embargó yo te amaba…. Pero ahora soy feliz. Ya no te quiero más… Ya yo te dejé de amar… de una cosa puedes estar seguro, yo tengo orgullo y conmigo no jugarás… como puedes ser tan descarado y decirme que no amas a Leah, se nota por encima que es una buena mujer, Es que acaso tú no sabes para qué sirven los sentimientos de otra persona… no ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad, tú no sabes eso, TÚ NO SABES QUERER... la ilusionas con un matrimonio una vida juntos y me buscas como si nada… escúchame muy bien aquí no hay nada….. Sabes que es tristes que llegue a sentir que por mis ojos tu veías… que por mi dabas todo y solo era juego de mentiras en el que me envolvías.

Yo hubiera dado todo para llenar tu mundo y colmar tus sueños… Fue un error al amarte – una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Bella – Pero ahora vas a sufrir… Porque de mí vas a recordar, cada vez que me veas porque me quistes, fui tu gran amor, no puedes negarlo y acabaste con lo muestro por una mujer que nunca quisiste, que nunca que te amó en cambio en tu vidasiempre estuve yo quién te quería… Y si recuerdas lo feliz que fuimos, los ratos alegres que un día vivimos y hoy todo termina por tu mal cariño… puedes estar seguro me queda un dolor porque sabes bien que te quise… no puedo negar que en mi corazón estuviste y si tú piensas que nunca te quise, Tal vez mentirás porque yo un día iba a hablar con mi papá y no quisiste…Y AL RECORDAR POR DONDE ESTUVIMOS… TENDRÁS QUE LLORAR PORQUE CONMIGO APRENDISTE A BESAR Y ESO TE DUELE…pero ahora me volví a enamorar de un hombre que me brinda cariño.

- Ese imbécil no te ama como yo –

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?, tú que decías que me amabas y era pura flor; que siendo mi novio, tenías otro amor ¡QUÉ MAL ME PAGAS!... Yo te ame sin medidas, Te adore, Te quise con el alma, Te entregue mi cariño sin saber, que en ti no florecía el amor, si te di mi cariño, lo di sin condiciones, no sé porque me pagas así, si amarte mas no pude y hoy en pago me das tu traición… por eso sin proponérmelo encontré otro amor que me hace feliz…

Tu capitulo llego al final, hoy disfruto mi vida, no me importa la tuya – Jacob se enfureció y tomo a Bella por los brazos, e intento besarla a la fuerza… Bella lo abofeteo

- Isabella tu eres mía, me oíste ERES MIAA –

- Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación -

- No, no voy a salir – La tomo por la cintura y la pego a su pecho – Yo se que necesitas mis besos, mis caricias, que te haga el amor, como siempre lo he hecho… yo soy tu primer y único hombre – Bella le pego un puntapié en la canilla para que la soltara.

- y ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que eres el único? – la cara de Jacob se puso roja de la Ira.

- mírame a la cara Isabella y dime que eso que acabas de decir no es cierto –

- Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida, mucho menos tengo porque decirte cosas de mi vida privada –

- Eres una cualquiera – Gruño Jacob. Bella le dio otra bofetada.

- En tu vida me vuelvas a decir cosas como esa, y ahora lárgate de aquí si no quieres que haga un escándalo y te dañe tu dichosa boda… y si ya HICE EL AMOR CON EDWARD – Eso no es cierto pero Bella sabia que eso no le gustaría a Jacob para nada- Y sabes que, me hizo sentir como tú nunca pudiste… El es todo un hombre en la cama no como tu –

- ¡Zorra¡ - Jacob levanto su mano para darle una cachetada a Bella, ella se asusto y se hizo para atrás, en ese momento entro Jasper, que estaba escuchando la conversación atrás de la puerta.

- Sera mejor que bajes esa mano Jacob Black, no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana – dijo Jasper fieramente – Sal de esta habitación AHORA MISMO – Lo miro amenazante Jasper.

- Esto no se queda así – Dijo entre dientes, saliendo a grandes zancadas

- Bells. ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Jasper abrazando a su hermana, la cual lloraba como cuando era niña.

- Jazz, gracias, me asuste mucho – dijo ella entre sollozos.

- ¿No te hizo nada? –

- No te preocupes, creo que solo fue el susto – Dijo ella un poco más calmada – Entraste justo a tiempo -

- Sabia que Jacob no se quedaría tranquilo, supuse que entraría a tu cuarto, y estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, cuando escuche como te llamo, supe que tenía que intervenir –

- No te vayas hasta que me quede dormida, por favor – dijo haciendo un puchero – y cuando salgas le pones seguro a la puerta –

- Esta bien, vamos a la cama hermanita - Bella entro al baño se puso su pijama de ositos y se recostó al lado de su hermano, Jasper espero que ella se quedara dormida, y siguiendo la indicaciones de ella, cerró la puerta con seguro.


	12. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11: NO ME IMPORTA TU PASADO**_

Bella despertó con el sonido de su móvil, lo tomo aun con los ojos cerrados y contesto entre dormida y despierta.

¿Hola?

Buenos días amor – que hermoso es despertar con esa voz, pensó Bella.

¿Estas despierta? – pregunto Edward divertido.

Creo que todavía estoy dormida – Los dos rieron.

Lo siento cielo no quería despertarte –

No te preocupes Amorcito, creo que ya me tengo que levantar – Bostezo Bella ¿Qué hora es amor?

Son las 10:30.

MMM – volvió a bostezar Creo que dormí mucho – Bella se quedo callada porque los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe.

Hermosa ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?

Si amor, la verdad si paso algo, pero ¿Por qué no nos vemos y te cuento?

Amor me dejaste preocupado.

No bebe no tienes porque preocuparte, Sabes que te amo.

Y yo a ti princesa ¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos?

Si perfecto, Entonces Nos vemos a las 1:00 ¿Si? – Pregunto Bella.

Si, pero creo que pasare más temprano.

Ah sí, y eso ¿Por qué?

Porque no aguanto un minuto más sin ti.

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo

Te amo – Rieron los dos al unisonido. Se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

Bella se levanto, suspiro y sacudió su cabeza para dispersar los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se metió al baño, puso a llenar la bañera, le echo sales. Mientras la bañera se llenaba, ella se lavo los dientes y cepillo su cabello. Cuando la bañera estuvo llena se sumergió en ella, dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo y lo librara de todas las tensiones que tenía. Después de un largo tiempo salió más tranquila y relajada.

Se envolvió en su bata, arreglo su cabello; lo seco y lo dejo liso, se maquillo suavemente, cuando termino salió del baño dirigiéndose a su closet, saco un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, un top negro, una blusa desestructurada blanca y zapatos bajos blanco. Tomo unas gafas a juago con su vestimenta y su bolso. Cuando llego al primer piso se dirigió a la cocina, allí estaban Jacob y Leah desayunando; la cual no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Bella tomo aire y puso su mejor cara.

Buenos días – Sonrió Bella dulcemente.

Hola Bells – Dijo Jacob secamente.

Hola Bella – La cara de Leah cambio un poco y dio una cálida sonrisa la cual Bella respondió de la misma manera.

¿Qué tal noche pasaron? – pregunto Bella dirigiéndose a la nevera, sacando la jarra con leche y sirviéndose un poco.

Bien gracias – respondieron los dos.

¿Vas a salir primita? – pregunto Jacob mirando a Bella amenazante, Bella por su lado lo miro desafiante.

Si primo, voy a salir con MI NOVIO – Los ojos de Jacob votaron chispas.

Se nota que se quieren mucho – intervino Leah

Si, la verdad es que nos amamos, él es el amor de mi vida – Suspiraron las dos ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? – Pregunto Bella

Descansaremos – Respondió Leah por que mañana tenemos que empezar con los preparativos de la boda.

Ah que bien – Respondió Bella

Y a propósito de eso, Bella ¿Te puedo pedir dos enormes favores?

Si claro, dime –

Pues, el primero es que ¿Podrías ser mi dama de honor? Y el segundo ¿Me ayudarías con los preparativos de la Boda?

Si por supuesto – "como negarme" pensó Bella.

En serio, OH Gracias Bella – Leah se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual Bella respondió dulcemente Entonces ¿Mañana me acompañaras a escoger mi vestido de novia?

Si, claro, solo me avisas y te acompaño.

Gracias otra vez – Dijo Leah dándole otro abrazo, la mirada de Jacob sobre ellas era fría y calculadora, Bella lo miro con rabia.

En ese momento Jasper entro, abrazo y dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, dio un beso en la mejilla a Leah y saludo con la cabeza a Jacob.

Bueno, y a ¿Qué se debe tanto abrazo? – pregunto Jasper.

Es que Bella acepto ser mi dama de honor y ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda – Dijo Leah emocionada.

Oh – se sorprendió Jasper Que colaboradora hermanita.

La ocasión lo amerita, no todos los días se casa nuestro primo, que es casi como un hermano, así que como decirle que no a nuestra futura prima.

Tienes mucha razón Bells – El celular de Jasper empezó a sonar Esto no puede ser.

¿Qué sucede Jazz? ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Bella al ver la cara de enfado de su hermano.

María!

¿Cómo consiguió tu numero otra vez? – Pregunto Bella.

Esta mujer es imposible – contesto Jasper.

Contesta y mándala al diablo por milésima vez.

- ¿Qué quieres María?

- Hola Jasper – A Jasper le sorprendió la forma en que María le hablo, por primera vez no fue melosa ni fastidiosa.

-Hola María.

- ¿Cómo estas Jasper?

- Bien gracias ¿Y tú?

- Bien gracias, espero no estar molestando con esta llamada.

- Eh no, y ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

- Pues quería hablar contigo para… disculparme, sé que me he portado muy mal contigo.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio?

- Claro que sí, No quiero causarte problemas con tu novia, entiendo que la amas y que yo perdí mi oportunidad, no te supe valorar – Jasper quedo boquiabierto al escuchar las palabra de María.

- Si María tienes mucha razón en lo que acabas de decir, no te preocupes, claro que te disculpo. Lo que está en el pasado se queda en el pasado.

- Gracias Jasper, no sabes lo que significa para mi, y bueno quería saber si nos podemos ver, solo serán 5 minutos, me voy definitivamente del país, así que me quiero despedir de ti ¿Qué dices nos tomamos un café y nos decimos adiós?

- No se María, la verdad no creo que a Alice le guste la idea.

- Pero ella no se tiene porque enterarse y solo es un café… y ¿Qué dices?

- mmm… está bien, solo será un café, y nunca más me vuelves a buscar, ni te meterás con Alice… ¿ok?

- Si claro, será como tú quieras, ¿Nos vemos hoy?

- No hoy no puedo, ya quede con Alice, ¿Mañana puedes?

- Si claro, solo dime a qué hora y donde.

- A las 4:00 pm en Starbucks.

- Gracias Jasper, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir que nuestros rencores van a quedar en el pasado, así podre empezar una nueva vida. Cuídate, bye.

- Ok, adiós.

Bella tenía cara de WTF.

¿Te vas a ver con María? – Bella casi lo grito.

Si, pero no te preocupes solo quiere disculparse y despedirse.

Mmm, no lo sé Jasper, no confió en María – lo dijo mirando a Jacob, el cual se removió en su silla

Perdón por la intromisión – Dijo Leah - ¿Quién es María?

¿Qué? – Grito Jacob – jajajajaj ¿María Hale? Qué cruz tan pesada tienes que cargar querido primo.

Si lo sé - respondió Jasper.

Jazz estás seguro que verte con ella es lo correcto.

Si Bells, lo mejor es cerrar este capítulo de una vez por todas.

Si tu lo dices- Bella levanto los hombros.

¿Quién es María? – volvió a preguntar Leah.

Oh si cierto, Veras Leah, María Hale, es la ex de Jasper, que casualmente es prima de una de mis mejores amigas, pero María es una loca ninfómana, zorra, etc. etc. – Jacob se rio.

De ¿Qué te ríes Jacob Black? – Bella lo miro a los ojos Veras Leah, mi hermano dejo a esa mujer, porque todas sus andadas salieron a la luz, porque paso por la cama de todo el equipo de futbol. Por cierto Jacob tu pertenecías a ese equipo – lo miro odio, pues recordó que tuvo una fuerte discusión con Jacob por ese tema, pero al final Jacob la enredó y ella termino creyendo en la supuesta inocencia de Jacob.

Eso no es cierto – dijo Jacob nervioso Esa mujer nunca paso por mi cama – Eso era cierto porque fue en un baño, no en la cama de Jacob Pero ese no es el tema.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, Sara fue a ver quién era; Bella miro su reloj, eran las 12:30, suspiro y deseo que fuera Edward, pero su deseo se hizo realidad. Se escucharon unos pasos firmes acercarse a la cocina. Como Bella estaba de espalda a la puerta no vio quien se acercaba, pero se percato que Jacob apretaba la mandíbula y unas calidad y suaves manos la tomaron por la cintura. Con ese tacto Bella cerró los ojos y unos deliciosos labios se posaron en su cuello, un corrientaso paso por todo su cuerpo. Edward la volteo para que quedaran frente a frente.

- Hola amor – Dijo Bella sin abrir los ojos.

- Hola hermosa – Dijo Edward, para juntar sus labios, en un beso suave y tierno. Edward la pego más a su cuerpo y ella enredó sus dedos en el sedoso cabello de su novio. Cuando terminaron su beso, quedaron frente con frente.

- Te amo – dijo Edward.

- Te amo - respondió Bella.

- Ay que lindos – se burlo Jasper, Jacob bufo y Leah suspiro.

- Tu cállate Jasper – Dijo Bella – Tu eres igual cuando estas con Alice.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Edward abrazando a su novia.

- Amorcito, llegaste temprano como me dijiste – dijo Bella

- No aguante un minuto más sin ti – dijo Edward y le dio un beso en la frente a Bella.

- Mi vida, que bueno porque yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti –

- sabes que Te amo –

- y yo a ti, Te amo – beso – Te amo – beso.

- Ay que lindos – Suspiro Leah, tomo la mano de Jacob, pero él se mostro frio y distante. Leah trato de disimular su tristeza al ver la frialdad de su prometido.

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos, Jasper voy a secuestrar a tu hermana toda la tarde, espero no te molestes –

- Edward no te la puedes todo el tiempo que quieras, es más, por favor llévatela jajajajaja – Bella le saco la lengua.

- No es mala idea, en cualquier momento me la robo para siempre – dijo y dio otro beso a Bella.

- Ja ja ja que graciosos – dijo Jacob irónicamente.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión Jacob, así que guárdate tus comentarios, Bueno nos vemos más tarde creo – dijo bella saliendo de la cocina tomada de la mano con Edward.

- Me cuidas a mi hermana – grito Jasper.

- Como a mi vida – respondió Edward desde lejos.

- bueno Jacob, Leah, los dejo se cuidan, pórtense bien – dijo Jasper y dejo a Leah y a Jacob solos.

- Jake, amor – lo llamo Leah - ¿Qué te está pasando? Desde que llegamos estas muy raro – Leah tomo aire para darse valor, para decir algo que tenia atravesado en la garganta – y si tu prima y su novio están presentes, te comportas muy raro.

- Leah – alzo la voz Jacob – YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GUSTA ESE TIPO PARA Isabella, ELLA ES PRÁCTICAMENTE MI HERMANA.

- No me alces la voz, Jacob Black.

- Lo siento amor, no fue mi intención – Leah tomo aire para calmarse.

- Amor, no me gusta discutir contigo, solo que no me gusta tu comportamiento. Y tu eres el único que no acepta a Edward, porque Jasper que si es su hermano no se comporta así.

- Entiéndeme es difícil ver que la niña de la casa creció –

- Esta bien, te creo – Jacob la tomo por la cintura y la beso, pero no fue para nada tierno, era demándate y agresivo. Tomo a Leah en brazos y la llevo a su habitación. La desvistió, prácticamente le arranco la ropa, y le hizo el amor fuertemente, tratando de botar la rabia hacia Edward y deseando que fuera Bella la mujer que tenia debajo de su cuerpo.

Jacob Se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño, dejando Leah confundida, Jacob nunca le había hecho el amor de esa manera. Una lagrima rodo por la cara de Leah.

Por otro lado

Edward y Bella llegaron a un restaurante al lado del mar, como siempre metidos en su burbuja personal, comieron tranquilamente dándose bocados de comida entre sí, pidieron un postre para los dos y lo comieron entre besos.

- mmm que rico tus besos, con sabor a chocolate – dijo Edward dándole más besos a su novia.

- Si bebe, los tuyos también – respondió ella dándole otro beso.

En ese momento llego el mesero con la cuenta, Edward pago y se dirigieron a su coche.

- Bueno, princesa mía, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

- Amor, te parece si caminamos por la playa y pues te cuento lo que me paso anoche y bueno otras cositas.

- Me estas asustando amor – dijo Edward.

- No tienes porque asustarte o preocuparte, ¿vamos? – dijo Bella estirando su mano hacia Edward.

- Al fin del mundo iría contigo –

Dejaron el auto de Edward cerca a la playa, cuando llegaron a la arena se quitaron los zapatos para sentir las suave arena en sus pies. Caminaron por un rato callados, solo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Llegaron a unas rocas y se sentaron a contemplar el mar. Después de un rato Bella tuvo el valor de hablar.

- Amor no quiero que entre nosotros hayan secretos, pero antes de decirte todo, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca te voy dejar. Eso si me dejas hablar y después de me preguntas o me dices lo que quieras.

- Esta bien amor, te escucho.

- veras amor, todo lo que paso anoche y por lo que te quiero contar está relacionado con Jacob, mi primo, espero que no me juzgues, Yo hasta hace seis meses tenía una relación con… Jacob, lo sé está mal, es mi primo y no es correcto, se supone que el debería ser como mi hermano pero no fue nunca así, siempre tuvimos una atracción, todo el tiempo estábamos juntos, desde que tengo memoria el siempre estuvo en mi vida, creía que lo amaba pero no, ahora me doy cuenta que era solo una ilusión, una costumbre, a él le di mi primer beso y … mi primera vez, nuestra relación empezó a los 14 años, claro que solo tuvimos … relaciones a los 17 años, antes de que él se fuera la Marina. Jacob se fue de Los Ángeles, tras su sueño. Yo como una tonta me quede, jurando esperarlo por el tiempo que fuera necesario. Pero esa ida cambió completamente la relación, Jacob se convirtió en otra persona, y todo lo que vivimos desapareció. Jacob se volvió frio, casi ni me hablaba y la mayor parte del tiempo me ignoraba. Solo me buscaba para satisfacer sus deseos. Bueno y solo nos veíamos cada seis meses o cada año cuando venía de vacaciones. Hace 7 meses no nos veíamos; y pues hace un mes me entere que se casaba. Ay termino todo, después te conocí y mi mundo. Obviamente él pensó que yo le seguiría el juego y que las cosas serian iguales, como si nada. Cuando llego y se dio cuenta que estoy contigo, se le salió el cavernícola que tiene adentro. Así que anoche entro a mi habitación, a reclamarme por ti, tuvimos una fuerte discusión, intento besarme, por lo que se gano unos cuantos golpes de mi parte, me exigió que te dejara, lo mande al diablo por eso y le grite que… ya había hecho el amor contigo, por lo que casi me golpea, pero gracias a Dios Jasper estaba escuchando todo y entro a tiempo – Bella respiro tranquila, sintió que libero un gran peso de sus hombros.

- Amor, lo unció que puedo decir es… gracias por confiar en mí, y claro que no te juzgo; eres la mujer que quiero, con errores y virtudes, fue que te conocí y así te adoro, cuando te conocí naciste para mi, sin mirar tu pasado. y a pesar de que en tu vida no fui el primero yo que aprendí que hay valores que van por dentro y el tiempo ni nada te aseguro que los podrá arrancar. Puedes estar segura que no me importa tu pasado, no me importa lo que hiciste y los novios que tuviste porque solamente me interesas tu. No tienes la culpa de que hayan jugado con tus sentimientos. – y la beso con devoción – lo que no pienso aceptar es que ese CHUCHO se te vuelva a acercarse a ti. Ahora entiendo porque nos mira con desdén.

- Gracias amor por ser tan perfecto.

- Bueno amor, creo que yo también tengo que contarte algo. Yo antes de llegar a LA, tenía una relación con una mujer llamada Tanya, la conocí en la universidad, y pues estaba con ella por mas costumbre, y tuve una urgencia en el hospital y sin querer encontré a Tanya en la cama con otro hombre. Así que termine con esa relación.

Terminaron de contarse detalles que debían saber, y al atardecer se juraron amor eterno. Salieron directo para la casa de Bella. Cuando se bajaron del auto de Edward, Bella le saco la lengua y salió corriendo. Él la persigo hasta cuando llegaron al lado de la piscina, la tomo en los brazos y empezó a dar vueltas sin fijarse a donde, por lo que cayeron juntos al agua.

Dentro del agua se dieron un beso demasiado sexy, hasta que escucharon que alguien aclaro la garganta, se dieron cuenta que la familia de Bella estaba reunida, Bella se puso como un tomate, salieron riéndose del agua. Todos saludaron amablemente, claro está menos Jacob. Renne pido a Ana unas batas para que Edward y Bella se secaran. Bella llevo a Edward a su habitación para que esperara mientras su ropa se secaba.

Bella empezó a dar besos en el cuello a Edward, él la alzo y la acomodo en la cama, se posiciono sobre ella, evitando que su peso callera sobre ella, soltó la bata que tenia puesta Bella, empezó a bajar por su cuello con besos mojados, sus manos al igual que las de Bella se movían inquietas por todo lado. Edward libero unos de los senos de Bella y lo metió en su boca, lo besaba, succionaba y mordía suavemente, de la garganta de Bella su fuerte gemido. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Bella se abrió de un golpe. Los dos se sobresaltaron, y vieron a Jacob parado en la mitad de la puerta. Edward tapo a Bella con su cuerpo. Le acomodo la bata a su novia y se paro frete a frente a Jacob. Sus miradas votaban chispas.

- SI VUELVES A ENTAR A LA HABITACION DE MI MUJER, TE PARTO LA CARA – gruño Edward.


	13. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12: ¿Accidente?**_

- SI VUELVES A ENTAR A LA HABITACION DE MI MUJER, TE PARTO LA CARA – gruño Edward. A Bella le encanto la reacción de Edward, pero lo que mas le gusto fue como sonó en su boca "MI MUJER".

- A ti quien te ha dicho que Isabella es tu mujer, ¿Quién te ha dado el titulo de una mujer ajena? –

- Lárgate de aquí Jacob – Grito Bella, parándose atrás de Edward.

- ¿Qué, acaso no le has contado a tu noviecito lo nuestro? –

- Claro que se todo, Mi mujer y yo no tenemos secretos – Jacob abrió los ojos como platos – Así que lárgate, si no quieres que te saque a patadas – rugió Edward –

- Eres una Zorra Isabella – escupió Jacob, Edward esta rojo de la ira, apretó fuertemente sus puños – Te revuelcas con el primer… - Jacob no termino de hablar, pues Edward le encajo un puño en la cara, con tal fuerza que lo mando al suelo botando sangre por sangre por la nariz y con la mejilla roja, que muy probablemente se pondría negra. Jacob no se alcanzo a para, pues Edward lo tomo por la camisa y lo levanto, estrellándolo contra la pared.

- Si vuelves a hablar o a referirte de esa manera de Bella, No solo vas a recibir un golpe – lo amenazo Edward, soltándolo de la camisa, por lo que Jacob cayó al piso otra vez.

- Eres un imbécil, Edward Cullen – Dijo Jacob levantándose y tratando de estabilizarse, listo para lanzarse sobre Edward. Milagrosamente Jasper escucho todo el ruido y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

Cuando Jasper entro a la habitación, todo paso como en cámara lenta, Jacob alisto sus puños para devolver el golpe que recibió, Bella se atravesó entre Edward y Jacob, justo en el momento que Jacob lanzaba un golpe con toda la fuerza que pudo, Edward alcanzo a mover un poco a bella, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que "sin querer" Jacob poso su puño en un brazo de Bella.

- Amor, Amor, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Edward muy preocupado – Si le pasa algo TE JURO QUE TE MATO – Dijo Edward con odio, Jacob quedo paralizado, tanto que ni siquiera cuando Jasper lo saco de la habitación a patadas, literalmente.

Lo cogió por el cuello en el corredor – Te lo advertí ESTUPIDOOO – dijo furioso.

- Jasper te lo juro, no era mi intención lastimarla, YO LA AMO –

- Tu no amas a mi hermana – dijo Jasper dándole un golpe en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo caer al piso.

- Ve a limpiarte la cara, no queras que tu novia te vea en esas condiciones. Espero no tener que repetirte esto, NO QUIERO VERTE CERCA DE MI HERMANA, NI DE SU NOVIO – dijo Jasper muy enojado, entrando a la habitación de Bella.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Jasper muy preocupado a Edward.

- Bien, solo fue el golpe, se pondrá bien, pero posiblemente le saldrá un hematoma, así que le pondré algo para el dolor, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? –

- Si claro –

- Tráeme hielo y el botiquín de primeros auxilios de mi auto, hay tengo analgésicos inyectables –

- Si claro, ya le digo a Ana que te suba el hielo y yo voy por tu botiquín – Edward le paso las llaves de su auto y jaspes salió.

- Bella, amor, perdóname – dijo Edward dándole besos a Bella en el lugar del golpe.

- Bebe, no es tu culpa, no tengo nada que perdonarte, no debí meterme en la mitad, pero no soporte la idea de que te lastimaran – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi cielo, como te amo, ¿Te duele mucho, verdad? –

- Si, la verdad sí, pero para eso te tengo a ti, para que me cuides y consientas – se levanto un poco de la cama y atrajo a Edward con su otro brazo y lo beso tiernamente.

- Amor te tengo que sacar de esta casa, Jacob va a seguir molestando y persiguiéndote, no lo quiero cerca de ti.

- ¿Me vas a secuestrar?

- No es mala idea – los dos rieron. En ese momento entro Ana con una Bolsa de hielo.

-¿Qué te paso mi niña? – pregunto Ana preocupada.

- No te preocupes Anita, es que me resbale en el baño y me pegue en el brazo, pero mi Edward ya me reviso y todo está bien –

Edward tomo la bolsa de hielo, recostó a Bella en la cama y puso la bolsa sobre el golpe.

- Esta muy frio – se quejo Bella haciendo un puchero.

- Amor es por tu bien, si no te lo pongo el hematoma que te salga va a ser muy grande, solo son 8 minutos –

- Esta bien – En ese momento entro Jasper con el botiquín. Edward beso la frente de su novia, tomo el maletincito y alisto lo que necesitaba, y a pesar de la quejas de Bella la inyecto un analgésico y puso un crema en su brazo.

- Como esto te sentirás mejor, Jasper te puedes quedar con ella esta noche, me preocupa dejarla sola – Dijo Edward.

- No amor, no te vayas por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola – dijo Bella empezando a llorar.

- Amor que mas quisiera, pero no quiero que tu familia piense mal de mí –

- No te preocupes Edward, quédate con mi hermana, yo asumo las consecuencias de lo que pase, además mis papas saben que Bella no es una niña, y así como Alice se queda en ocasiones, tu también tienes el mismo derecho – dijo Jasper muy serio.

- Siendo así, está bien me quedo contigo amor –

- ¿Jazz, le puedes prestar algo para dormir a Edward? –

- claro ya le traigo algo – dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación.

Como Bella seguía en bata, Edward le ayudo a poner su pequeña pijama, la acomodo en la cama y la arropo con la sabana. Después de eso Jasper le llevo un pantalón de pijama a Edward. Este se lo puso, cerró la puerta con llave, apago la luz y se acomodo al lado de su novio, cuando Bella lo sintió a su lado, puso su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, el sonido de los latidos del corazón, la arrullo. Edward la abrazo por la cintura a su novia y la pego lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Así quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Bella despertó prácticamente acostada encima de Edward, como deseaba amanecer así el resto de sus días.


	14. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13: PREPARATIVOS**_

Al día siguiente, Bella despertó prácticamente acostada encima de Edward, como deseaba amanecer así el resto de sus días.

- Buenos días, mi cielo – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días, amor – Respondió Bella, dándole un suave beso en los labios – Es hermoso despertar en tus brazos – Edward la beso con devoción y susurro contra sus labios "TE AMO"

- y yo a ti – respondió ella, Bella se quedo pensado por un segundo y suspiro – Hoy será un día muy largo – dijo esto haciendo una mueca de fastidio en su cara.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Ed haciendo un puchero.

- Porque, quede con Leah de ayudarla con lo de la boda, ¿sabes que soy la dama de honor? – los dos soltaron una carcajada

- Irónico amor – dijo Edward besando la frente de Bella – Pero sabes una cosa no te voy a dejar levantar de esta cama hasta que me des mi buena dosis de besos – dijo Edward coqueto. Y así empezaron una larga sesión de besos. Los interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

- Mi niña – dijo Ana desde el otro lado de la puerta – el desayuno esta listo.

- esto no puede ser cierto – dijo Bella haciendo un puchero – siempre nos interrumpen, te voy a secuestrar Edward Cullen – rieron juntos, después de eso se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la cocina tomados de la mano, antes de llegar Edward tomo a Bella en sus brazos y entraron riendo juntos a la cocina, como estaban en su burbuja no se dieron cuenta que tenían espectadores, hasta que un muy imprudente Jacob aclaro la garganta. Y como era costumbre ay estaban Jacob y Leah.

-Buenos días, a los tortolitos – dijo Jacob con la voz llena de rabia, Leah lo reprendió por debajo de la mesa, la miradas de Jacob y Edward se cruzaron y botaron llamas.

- Buenos días, igualmente a los tortolitos – dijo Bella alegremente – aunque Jake, creo que con esa cara que tienes no son tan buenos para ti. Edward rio arrogante. Pero como es todo un caballero, saludo muy amablemente a Leah y a Jacob.

- Bella, mi niña ¿Qué les sirvo a ti y a tu novio? – pregunto Ana.

- mmmm, sabes que Anita, yo entenderé hoy a mi hombre – dijo Bella, le dio un beso a sus novio – Amor ¿Qué quieres de desayuno? – Dijo muy cariñosa.

- Mi hermosa y sexi novia me va a cocinar, mmm que rico – dijo Edward muy sexi, Jacob estaba rojo de la ira, no podía disimular, tenia ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward.

- Si, Bebe, te voy a cocinar – respondió Bella.

- Sorpréndeme – dijo Edward. Así Bella se dispuso a cocinar para su novio, ella sabia cocinar muy, no lo hacía a menudo y no para cualquiera, eso lo sabía muy bien Jacob, a él le había hecho el desayuno muchas veces. Mientras Bella cocinaba, Edward platicaba con Leah, Jacob guardaba silencio y observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de Bella.

- Mi niña, ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? – pregunto una muy imprudente Ana, o tal vez no tan imprudente. Jacob, Edward y Bella, se tensaron. Edward miro con odio a Jacob, y él lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza.

- ehhh, Bien Anita, con los cuidados de Eddie, quien no estaría bien –

- ¿Qué te paso Bella? – Pregunto Leah, muy curiosa – Tu también ¿estabas jugando con Jasper? –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Bella

- Si, es que porque crees que Jacob tiene un morado en su cara, anoche se puso a jugar con Jasper y sin querer mira como lo dejo la cara –

- ehh, no, no fue con Jasper – dijo Bella – estaba en el baño y resbale, pero ya estoy bien, a diferencia de Jacob –

Después de unos minutos, Bella tenia listo el desayuno de Edward, era zumo de naranja, café, omelettes con queso, hongos y jamón, tostadas y fruta picada.

-Woow, amor todo se ve delicioso – dijo Edward extendiéndole la mano a su novia – ven para acá hermosa – Bella tomo la mano de Edward, y este la jalo y la sentó en sus piernas, y así desayunaron los dos juntos, dándose besos y bocados. Derramando mucha, mucha miel. Cosa que obviamente tenía a Jacob irritado y al borde de un ataque.

Después de eso Edward se despide de su novia y le dice que estará en contacto con ella todo el día, que la va a extrañar. Enseguida Bella, sube a su habitación y saca su móvil y llama a su adorada cuñada.

- Hola amiga ingrata – dijo Alice al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola amiga, deja el drama – dijo Bella.

- No, me tienes abandonada desde que llego mi hermano, lo prefieres a él –

- Al, tu hermano me hace cosas que tú no puedes – dijo Bella con un tono de picardía en la voz. Las dos rieron – pero adorada cuñadita, hay algo que tu puedes hacer y tu hermano no

- ah sí, y pues ¿Qué será? – dijo Al muy curiosa.

- Vera…. Yo se que te encanta organizar eventos y etcétera… así que te suplico que me ayudes hoy, Leah, lo prometida de Jacob me pidió que la ayudara… - Bella no termino de hablar

- QUEEEEEE, jajajajajaja, que Irónico… pero claro que acepto, adoro todo eso de la bobas, así que no importa que la boda sea para tu odioso primo –

- Ok, Al, te espero aquí en dos horas –

- Ok, cuñis, nos vemos un dos horas, BYE, BYE –

Cortada la comunicación, Bella se metió al baño y se dio un muy merecido baño.

Salió del baño envuelta en su bata, cuando vio a Jacob sentado en su cama.

- Otra vez tu Jacob Black, ¿no fue suficiente con lo de anoche? – pregunto Bella muy irritada e indignada, por el descaro de Jacob – Eres un idiota, un imbécil, no sabes cómo te ODIO Jacob Black, Déjame en paz, no entiendes que no quiero verte, ¿Eres tarado o qué? –

- Bella, por favor, perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño, tu sabes que te amo – dijo Jacob, con lagrimas en sus ojos y poniéndose de rodillas frete a Bella, Así te quería ver Jacob, pidiéndome perdón de rodillas pensó Bella.

- No Jacob, no puedo perdonarte y tampoco quiero hacerlo, así que te pido por última vez, NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR A MI HABITACION, o la próxima vez se lo diré todo a Charlie y a Leah.

Jacob derrotado no le quedo de otra que salir del cuarto de Bella, con el rabo entre las patas (N/A: no me pude contener para decir esto jajajaja)

Bella se puso un pantalón blanco, una blusa gris, unos zapatos de tacón bajo rojos, y un boldo a juego, en el que puso sus tarjetas de crédito y sus documentos.

Minutos después llego, Alice, ella ayudo a Bella a maquillarse mientras Bella le contaba todo lo que había sucedido, Alice se altera y suelta unos cuantas blasfemias en contra de Black.

Bella bajo al primer piso, en compañía de Alice, ya en la planta baja las esperaba Leah, con una sonrisa encantadora, Bella, las presento y misteriosamente simpatizaron muy bien.

- Y bueno Leah, ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente para tu boda? – pregunto Alice muy emocionada.

- Pues veras, Alice, quiero algo muy sencillo, muy íntimo. Y pues la fecha se adelanto para dentro de dos semanas –

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Bella y Alice curiosas.

- ehhh, pues, Jacob tiene que regresar a su trabajo – Bella y Alice se miraron, sabían que Leah escondía algo, y averiguarían lo que es – ah y bueno si no es mucho pedir quiero que la boda sea en esta casa, en el patio. Y bueno Charlie y Jake se encargaran del juez que nos casara.

- Si claro, Leah, cuenta con eso – dijo Bella.

- Leah podrías darme la lista de tus invitados – dijo Alice.

- Pues la verdad, solo tengo a mi hermano menor, zeth, no tengo a nadie más a quien invitar, el llega dentro de una semana – Bella y Alice miraron a Leah con tristeza.

- eh bueno pues veras, tengo varios lugares vistos, y pues según lo que tu quieres podemos dejar todo listo hoy si nos vamos ya – dijo Alice.

Se fueron en el auto de Alice, recorrieron varios sitios, donde Leah escogió el vestido, la lencería, el ponqué, la decoración, los colores, la comida, el ramo, los vestidos de la damas (ósea Alice y Bella). Así pasaron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda, a las 7 de la noche terminaron su recorrido. Dejando prácticamente todo listo.

- Chicas estoy muerta, vamos a comer algo – dijo Bella.

- si seguro – respondieron Alice y Leah.

_**Ese mismo día a las 4:00 en Starbucks**_

Jasper llego muy nervioso, tenía miedo de que Alice se enterar de su encuentro con María, y así malinterprete las cosas. En ese momento llego María. Jasper se paró de su silla para recibirla, ella lo abraza, y pone cara de inocencia, el amablemente le responde el abrazo.

- Jazz, solo te quiero pedir perdón por todo, sé que me porte muy mal y que tal vez no tengo perdón, pero te juro que estoy muy arrepentida por tod… - no termina de hablar y se pone a llorar, Jasper como el caballero que es no le gusta ver a una mujer llora, ni siquiera a María, así que saca un pañuelo y seca la lagrimas. Pero ella aprovecha el momento de debilidad de Jasper y le pide un abrazo, Jasper acepta y sin que lo sospeche, esta lo besa. El por un segundo corresponde el beso. Aleja a María delicadamente y la mira a los ojos.

- María, yo amo a Alice, lo tienes que entender, y si te perdono –

- Claro que lo entiendo y lo acepto, Jasper, eso solo fue una despedida – María se para de la mesa, da un beso a Jasper en la mejilla – Gracias – dicho esto se va.

Jasper queda perplejo, María realmente había cambiado, lo que no sabía es que todos sus movimientos fueron fotografiados por orden de María, ahora ella lo tenía en sus manos.

_**De vuelta donde la chicas 07:00 pm **_

Alice saca su móvil, y llama a Jasper para que se reúna con ellas, el acepta encantado, así que Bella y Leah para no quedarse atrás también llaman a sus respectivos novios. Edward contesta enseguida la llamada de su novia y se ponen de acuerdo para encontrarse en el restaurante al cual ya iban llegando. Pero Leah no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que Jacob no contesto su llamada. La tristeza de Leah se reflejo en su rostro. Lo cual percataron Al y Bella enseguida.

- Te sucede algo, Leah – pregunto Bella preocupada.

- Pues la verdad es que desde que llegamos, Jake, está muy extraño, el siempre fue muy amoroso y tierno, pero ahora siempre esta de mal humor – se le escurrió una lagrima – lo siento chicas, creo que estoy muy sensible, debe ser por mi estado – esto último lo dijo en susurro. Lo que no conto fue con el súper oído de sus acompañantes

- ESTAS EMBARAZADA – dijeron Alice y Bella al unisonido. Leah se tenso.

- ¿Qué? … no… no, me refería a los nervios por la boda – pero igual, Bella y Alice no le creen.

Llegan al restaurante al que habían quedado con los chicos, y en la puerta estaba Jasper esperándolas, el cual estaba un poco pensativo; por lo que había pasado. Alice noto lo extraño que estaba y le pregunto si tenía algo, pero el solo respondió con evasivas.

Bella ve que a una cuadra del restaurante había una librería abierta, y les dijo que ira, ellos ofrecieron acompañarla pero ella se negó. Y así se dirigió al lugar, muy tranquila, lo que no sabia Bella es que todo el día alguien la estuvo siguiendo, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando pacientemente a que ella estuviera sola.

Así que no había mejor escenario que ese, Bella sola, de noche y en una calle solitaria. Todo estaba perfecto y por eso puso su plan en marcha.

Bella inocente de todo, caminaba entre los estantes revisando libros, buscando un libro para su amado novio, así que después de unos minutos, encontró el libro perfecto para el. Compro uno para ella y un separador para el libro de Edward, en el que escribió:

_**ERES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE ME HA PASADO**_

_**EN LA VIDA**_

_**TE AMO**_

Pago su compra y salió un poco distraída, por lo que no noto que un hombre salía de la oscuridad.

Lo que sintió fue unos fuertes brazos, que la tomaban por la cintura y la pegaban a un fuerte pecho de hombre.

- No grites preciosa – dijo una voz suavemente en su oído – Te vas conmigo en este momento – Bella dejo salir un grito ahogado.


	15. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14: SECUESTRADA**_

- No grites preciosa – dijo una voz suavemente en su oído – Te vas conmigo en este momento – Bella dejo salir un grito ahogado – ESTAS SECUESTRADA – susurro el hombre mientras ponía una venda en los ojos de Bella.

En un ágil movimiento, la tomo en sus brazos, ella percibió como el aroma de este hombre se adentraba en sus fosas nasales y la hacían perder la razón, ese aroma tan conocido para ella, después de eso sintió que la deslizaban dentro de un auto, cerraban la puerta del mismo, impidiendo así su huida, igual eso no lo quería hacer. Escucho como se subía aquel hombre al auto, estaba a la expectativa, así que lo siguiente que sintió fue el aliento de ese hombre en su cara, cosa que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Así que estiro sus manos para tocar la cara del hombre que la estaba raptando, lo atrajo a sus labios y lo beso con amor, pasión, ternura, deseo. Así que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

- Señorita Swan, no lleva ni 5 minutos secuestrada y ya sufre del Síndrome de Estocolmo – dijo pícaramente el hombre. - Sera porque mi captor tiene la voz más sexi del mundo – respondió Bella con la misma picardía – Amor Te extrañe – completo Bella. - No tanto como yo a ti hermosa – - Te estaba esperando – dijo Bella enredando sus dedos en el cabello de el – Te compre algo, mi cielo – - Ah ¿sí? Y ¿Qué me compro mi hermosa novia? – Dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Bella intento quitarse la venda de los ojos pero él no se lo permitió.

- No amor, recuerda que estas secuestrada… no te puedes quitar la venda –

- Amor! – Lo reprendió Bella.

- No, No, No, señorita, Te la dejas puesta –

- Esta bien Bebe, Toma – dijo Bella extendiéndole la Bolsa que aun llevaba en su mano.

Edward la miro extrañado, pero se apresuro a recibir lo que su novia le estaba dando.

- Gracias, mi amor – dijo después de ver lo que su novia le había comprado – Me encanta – dijo, para después llenarla de besos en toda la cara.

- Es con mucho amor – Dijo Bella tímidamente – Bueno amor será mejor que dejemos el juego, y entremos al restaurante, nos están esperando - Dijo Bella, tratándose de quitar nuevamente la venda, pero como en la ocasión anterior, el no se lo permito.

- Amor, es enserio, estas secuestrada –

- jajajajaja – Bella rio – Esta bien amor como quieras, ¿A Dónde vamos? –

- Bella no te puedo decir nada, Recuerda estas secuestrada, no te puedo decir –

Bromeo Edward.

- Esta bien señor secuestrador, haga con migo lo que quiera – dijo Bella.

- No debiste decir eso – En ese momento arranco su carro a toda velocidad.

Bella solo podía reír, esta tan feliz, su Novio, Su Edward, era el hombre perfecto. Después de un rato de silencio cómodo, Bella recordó que Jasper, Alice y Leah, la estaban esperando.

- Amor, Voy a llamar a mi hermano, para que no se preocupe –

- Si, Hermosa me parece bien.

- Me pasas mi celular para hacer la llamada de recate – Bromeo Bella

- Jajajajaja – Rio Edward – Claro que si señorita, haga su llamada – dijo marcando el numero de Alice y poniendo el celular en el oído de Bella.

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Jasper, miraba la entrada del restaurante impaciente y preocupado, por la tardanza de su hermana. Para ese Leah ya se había comunicado con Jacob, el cual se disculpo por no contestar alegando que su celular se había descargado. Todos habían pedido ya su cena. Y hablaban de todo y nada hasta cuando Alice noto la cara de su novio.

- Amor, deja preocuparte, seguramente Bella se encontró con mi hermano y están por ahí derramando miel – rio Alice.

- Lose, pero es que se están tardando mucho – respondió Jasper, Jacob se removió inquieto en su silla.

- y ¿Por qué Bella no está aquí? ¿Adónde se fue? – pregunto Jacob tratando de sonar tranquilo.

- Dijo que iría a la librería de la esquina – Respondió Alice.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Alice.

- Ja, y hablando de la reina de Roma – dijo Alice mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Jacob presto toda su atención a la llamada.

- Aja cuñadita ¿Dónde estás? – dijo Alice

- Cuñadita tu hermano me secuestro, así que no me esperen porque la verdad no tengo la mínima intensión de ser liberada, jajajajaj –

- Ya lo sabía – dijo Alice

- Si cuñadita ya sé que eres medio bruja – bromeo Bella

- Bella! – Se quejo Alice.

- Solo bromeo cuñis, ¿Me podrías pasar a mi hermano? –

- Seguro –

- Amor, Bella quiere hablar contigo –

- Hola Bells – saludo Jasper a Bella.

- Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás? –

- Bien pequeñas y ¿tu? –

- Mejor que nunca, Jazz, será que tú me puedes cubrir con papá y mamá, la verdad no quiero llamar a casa y tener que dar explicaciones – Jasper escucho como al otro lado de la línea, Edward le decía a Bella, que no solo la tendría que cubrir por esta noche, si no por varias – Escuchaste a mi novio, creo que no ire a casa por varios días – Edward volvió a hablar al otro lado de la línea pidiendo a Bella hablar con Jasper.

- Pásame a mi cuñado – dijo Jasper.

- Ok – respondió Bella

- Hola Jasper, mira no quiero que pienses mal, la verdad desde lo que paso anoche no estoy tranquilo con Bella en tu casa, así que hasta que Black de case y se valla de esa casa, Bella se quedara conmigo, espero me entiendas – dijo Edward

- Claro que te entiendo Edward y creo que será lo mejor, que Bella se quede contigo. No se preocupen yo me encardo de mis papas, así que aprovechen y disfruten esta pequeña luna de miel – dijo Jasper bromeando.

- Gracias Jazz, la cuidare –

- Gracias a ti por cuidar a mi hermana – se despidieron y cortaron la llamada.

- Jasper Swan, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – casi grito Jacob.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – respondió Jasper enojado.

- Como se te ocurre decirle a Cullen que no hay problema que se quede con Isabella, y que tú, te encargas de mis tíos. Debiste decirle que la llevara inmediatamente a la casa – dijo Jacob parándose de la silla - ¿Dónde está? Yo voy a recogerla -

- Deja de decir tonterías, tu no vas a ir por nadie. No te metas donde nadie te ha llamado. Isabella ya está muy grande para tomar sus decisiones y si ella quiere irse con Edward pues yo la apoyo. Así que deja el show – dijo Jasper muy molesto, por lo que Jacob no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado y sentarse.

DE VUELTA EN EL CARRO 

Cuando Edward corto la llamada, tomo la mano de su novia y la beso.

- Bebe, no sabes cuánto te amo – dijo Edward.

- Mi amor, yo también te amo, más que a nada – respondió Bella.

- Bueno mi querida prisionera, llegamos a nuestra guarida – después de dicho esto el bajo del auto, camino rápidamente a la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta y saco a Bella del auto en su brazos, ella paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Edward. Ella sintió como Edward abría una puerta torpemente, dio unos pasos más y la puso de pie.

- ¿Lista amor? – Susurro Edward en el oído de Bella. Ella asintió. Y el suavemente retiro la venda de los ojos, parándose detrás de ella y abrazándola por la espalda, poniendo su cara en el hombro de Bella. Mientras los ojos de Bella se acomodaban a la luz, empezó a notar que estaba en un lugar iluminado por velas, estaba en una cabaña al lado del mar, su decoración era toda en blando, café y beige, aparte de montones de rosas rojas por todo lado, haciendo que se viera aun más hermosa. Las cortinas blancas cubrían parte de los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver una hermosa noche llena de estrella. Bella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todo era hermoso – ¿Te gusta? – susurro Edward en el oído de Bella, ella estaba muda no sabía que responder - Si te gusta, lo compro – dijo Edward.

- Me encanta amor, pero como así que lo compras –

- Si veras bebe, es de un amigo y lo está vendiendo y pues yo le dije que si te gustaba lo compraba, para que fuera nuestro nidito de amor – Bella se dio la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con su novio.

- Me encanta amor, esta hermoso todo – dicho esto lo todo por la cara y beso, suavemente, el respondió enseguida el beso. La atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas demandante, Bella delineo con su lengua los labios de Edward, para así profundizar aun más el beso. Su deseo se encendió como pólvora. En ese beso demostraron toda la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro. Edward abandono los labios de Bella, y fue bajando por su cuello, dejando besos mojados por donde pasaba, de la garganta de Bella salió un gemido.

- Amor… te… necesito… mmm – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada.


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: TU Y YO…. NUESTRO AMOR

-Me encanta amor, esta hermoso todo – dicho esto lo todo por la cara y beso, suavemente, el respondió enseguida el beso. La atrajo más a su cuerpo, ella pasó sus manos por el cuello de él. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas demandante, Bella delineo con su lengua los labios de Edward, para así profundizar aun más el beso. Su deseo se encendió como pólvora. En ese beso demostraron toda la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro. Edward abandono los labios de Bella, y fue bajando por su cuello, dejando besos mojados por donde pasaba, de la garganta de Bella salió un gemido.

- Amor… te… necesito… mmm – dijo Bella con voz entrecortada.

- Tanto como yo a ti… hoy nada impedirá que por fin te haga mía – Dijo Edward con la voz llena de deseo. Así que sin pensarlo dos segundos, poso sus manos en las nalgas de Bella, para ayudarla a subir a su cintura, ella en seguida enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de él, rozando levemente sus sexos, lo que hizo que los dos gimieran. Edward enseguida ataco los labios de Bella, ella mordió suavemente el labio inferior de él, lo que hizo que su erección fuera más pronunciada.

Sin dejar pasar un minuto más, la aprisiono mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo así sus senos contra su pecho, lo que hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, con paso torpes, sin dejas de besar a Bella, la llevo a la habitación principal, la que igual al resto de la cabaña estaba llena de rosas rojas y pétalos por lados.

Edward dejos suavemente a Bella sobre la cama, la cual tenía un tendido blanco y lleno de pétalos rojos, dándole un beso en la frente se acerco a una mesa, ella levanto la mirada curiosa para ver que hacia su novio.

- Cierra los ojos – pidió Edward dulcemente.

- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto divertida.

- Ya te darás cuenta, quiero hacer algo – Dijo con la voz sexy.

- Ok - Dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Edward se acerco a la cama con una rosa en la mano, la dejo a un lado de Bella. Edward lentamente le quito los zapatos, después la ayudo a sentar para poder quitarle la blusa y el pantalón, dejando beso por donde iba dejando piel expuesta, para cuando termino quedo con la boca abierta, al ver la sexi lencería que llevaba puesta su mujer, el color negro resaltaba su piel, Bella era su perdición.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Bella, muy agitada, con los ojos cerrados.

- Quiero deleitarme con tu cuerpo – dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación. Así tomo la rosa que había puesto a un lado, y la paso, primero por sus mejillas, las cuales estaban teñidas de un suave carmesí, luego la beso, paso la rosa por los labios de ella, y los beso, para ese momento la respiración de Bella era errática, Edward fue pasando la rosa, por el cuello, por la mitad de sus senos, por su abdomen, por su entrepierna, y finalizando en sus pierna, dejando besos en todo su recorrido. Bella sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón, nunca había sentido algo parecido y eso que solo eran unos besos, ya ansiaba tenerlo dentro de ella.

Edward estaba usando todo su control, para no abalanzarse sobre ella y penetrarla con fuerza. Pero él quería que ella disfrutara más. Así Edward quito pausada y tortuosamente el sostén de Bella, para sin piedad, atacar sus senos, metió un pezón en su boca, para así chuparlo, lamerlo y morderlo suavemente, mientras que con su mano daba masaje y pellizcos al otro, Bella solo gemía y se aferraba fuertemente del cabello de Edward. El se posiciono entre las piernas de Bella, para así rozar sus sexos, haciendo una fricción que los estaba volviendo locos.

Bella no aguanto más y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una imagen realmente sexy, Edward encima de ella, dando placer a sus senos y con la frente con pequeñas gotas de sudor, Edward empezó a bajar su mano al centro de Bella, el gimo al darse cuenta que ella estaba completamente mojada, lista para él.

-Ed...war...d –Grito bella cuando sintió 2 dedos de dentro de su sexo.

-Estas tan mojada – susurro Edward en el oído de Bella, mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella.

Edward bajo por su abdomen dejando beso por él, cuando llego al centro de Bella, de su garganta salió un gruñido, y sin dejar que Bella recuperara el aliento, clavo su cara en el húmedo centro de Bella, para con su lengua estimulas el botón de placer de ella.

- Oh! Amor… te amo… te necesito… ahora – decía Bella entrecortada. Así que con un rápido movimiento atrajo a Edward a su boca, metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa de Edward y sacándosela por la cabeza – Bebe, tienes mucha ropa – dijo con voz sexy, a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

- Soy todo tuyo amor – dijo Edward mientras Bella lo desvestía.

- Me encantas – dijo Bella mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de él. No pudo evitar mirar gran miembro de su novio, y como reflejo mordió su labio inferior - Ahora si amor hazme tuya – dijo Bella. Edward se acomodo entre las piernas de Bella. Ella gimió cuando sintió en su entrada la erección de su hombre.

Edward antes de unirse con Bella, la miro a los ojos con todo el amor que había en su ser, ella lo miro de la misma manera, como si el otro fuera todo en su vida.

- Te amo – dijo Edward para luego entrar en ella lentamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y así se volvieron uno solo. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella se quedo quieto, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a él. Bella no tardo en empezar a mover su cadera indicándole así que ya estaba lista para seguir. Por lo que Edward empezó a entrar y salir de ella, lenta y deliciosamente.

- mmm… mas… mas… amor – decía Bella, sujetada fuertemente a la espalda de Edward, el cual atacaba sin piedad su cuello y senos.

- ¿Qué quieres bebe? – decía Edward con la voz ronca.

- MÁS RAPIDO – grito Bella

- Tus deseos son órdenes – y sin dejar pasar un segundo Edward empezó a penetrarla con fuerza y rápido, Bella le ayudaba con su cadera. Bella atrapo sus labios, con fiereza. Sus movimientos eran frenéticos, Edward tomo una pierna de Bella y la puso sobre su hombro para así poder tener más acceso y mejor profundidad.

- Oh!... amor… te amo… te amo - decía Bella.

- Eres perfecta, tan suave, caliente, estrecha, TE AMO – Esto último lo grito. Después de unas cuantas estocadas, los dos tocaron el cielo juntos, en el mejor orgasmo que habían tenido en sus vidas. Edward dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Bella, ella o abrazo acariciando su cabello, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – susurro Edward. Bella beso la cabeza de él. Así estuvieron por un largo rato, hasta que Edward se giro llevando se con él a Bella, para así que ella quedara recostada sobre su pecho. La abrazo fuertemente por la cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba su cara. Sintió como la respiración de Bella se volvía lenta y pausada, se había quedado dormida.

- Duerme mi cielo, que yo velare tu sueño – dijo en susurro Edward.

Así se la paso un buen rato, cuando el sueño lo empezó a vencer.

- Eddie, amor, te amo – dijo su hermosa novia entre sueños,

- Yo también te amo, hermosa – dijo Edward antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

(N/A: Esta parte que sigue me inspire escuchando la canción de Santiago cruz, "seis am" se las recomiendo)

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_Se va metiendo por la ventana_

_Son las 6 de la mañana_

_Y tú estás pegadita a mí_

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventada hizo que Edward se despertara, sonrió feliz al recordar la fantástica noche que habían pasado, el tenia a Bella fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, la tenia pegada a él, ella prácticamente dormía encima de él. Así que aprovecho para seguir velando el sueño de SU MUJER.

_No quiero ni respirar_

_Por miedo a levantarte del sueño_

_Y te des cuenta que contemplo_

_Lo que Dios me entregó_

_La vida estuvo de mi lado_

_Parece haberse enderezado_

_Mi camino por ti_

_El día apenas ha empezado_

_y yo no sé si estoy soñando_

El no sabía cómo agradecerle a la vida haberle puesto a esta mujer tan encantadora, la mujer perfecta para él. Dejaba suaves besos en la cabeza de Bella. Parecía un sueño, un ángel entre sus brazos.

_Duerme Un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar que a mi lado_

_Es donde encuentras tu paz_

_Duerme un poco más_

_Duérmete y quizás_

_Mientras duermes sea capaz_

_De curar los dolores_

_De tu vida_

_Duerme... duerme un poco más_

Había tanta paz en su rostro, como si estar en los brazos de Edward, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y así era.

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_Se va metiendo por la ventana_

_Son las 6 de la mañana_

_Y tú estás pegadita a mí_

_Mis dedos rozan tu piel_

_Navegan con destino_

_Estremezco_

_Por tu amor yo me enloquezco_

_Sin temor a mentir_

Hacia círculos en su brazo, acariciaba sus mejillas, su cabello, el olor que emanaba su cabello lo estaban enloqueciendo.

_La suerte estuvo de mi lado_

_Después de haberme ya jugado_

_Hasta la vida por ti_

_El día apenas ha empezado_

_Y yo no sé si estoy soñando_

_Duerme Un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar que a mi lado_

_Es donde encuentras tu paz_

Bella empezó a removerse en los brazos de Edward, moviendo sus manos por el torso desnudo de su novio. Ella sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, y empezó a dejar besos por el torso de su novio.

- Buenos días, mi vida – dijo Edward.

- Buenos días, mi cielo – respondió Bella.

- ¿Cómo amaneció mi mujer? – dijo en su oído.

- Feliz – beso – Feliz- beso – Feliz – dijo Bella empezando a darle besos en el cuello, acomodándose a sobre él.

- Eso se siente bien – jugueteo Edward. Bella siguió con su tarea, bajando por el cuerpo de su novio. Con una de sus manos empezó a masajear el miembro de Edward, el cual ya estaba empezando a despertar. Edward gemía ante el contacto de Bella.

Bella siguió descendiendo hasta que se encontró el duro sexo de su novio, se relamió los labios, y si mas lo metió en su boca.

- Oh!... BELLA – grito Edward cuando sintió los suaves labios de Bella en su pene. Ella empezó a chuparlo, lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, mordiendo suavemente la punta de este. De la garganta de Edward solo salían gruñidos. Bella introdujo casi por completo el miembro de Edward en su boca y empezó a subir y a bajar. Edward la tomo por el cabello y la ayudo con el movimiento de la cabeza, además de mover sus caderas en sincronía.

- Bells… amor… me… voy… a… - no pudo terminar la frase, la tomo por la muñecas y la hizo sentarse sobre el – quiero terminar en ti – dijo Edward metiendo un seno de Bella en su boca, mordiéndolo suavemente. Así que ella lo ayudo a que la penetrara con fuerza, empezando a cabalgarlo furiosamente. Llegando así los dos otra vez al nirvana.

Edward se dejo caer de espalda, llevándose consigo a Bella, acunándola en su pecho. Los dos suspiraban. Hasta que la barriga de bella gruñido.

- ¿Tiene hambre mi mujercita? – Dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Si, bebe, tu mujer tiene hambre, así que aliméntame – dijo juguetonamente. Así que él se puso un pantalón de sudadera y ella la camisa de él. Así se fueron a la cocina tomados de la mano, entre juegos y besos prepararon el desayuno, comieron y se bañaron. Obviamente en el baño se amaron, dos veces más, salieron del baño riéndose. No se imaginaban la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Se daban besos furtivos mientras se secaban mutuamente. Cuando el sonido de un celular los saco de su burbuja. La cara de Bella cambio a una de preocupación, no sabía porque, pero sabía que esa llamada iba a alterar sus planes. Por lo que no quería contestar.

- MI cielo, tu celular esta sonado – dijo Edward, trayendo a Bella a la realidad.

- Si, pero tengo miedo de atender la llamada, mi celular solo suena así cuando mi padre está llamando- dijo Bella preocupada.

- Y ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – pregunto extrañado Edward.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –

- Tranquila amor yo estoy contigo – dijo Edward abrazando a su novia. Bella tomo su móvil y contesto.

- Hola padre – dijo un poco temerosa.

- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿tu donde estas metida? – Pregunto Charlie son un tono de ira y enfado en su voz.

- Papá, estoy con Edward, mi novio, ¿Jasper no te lo dijo? – dijo Bella tratando de suavizar las cosas.

- Te parece muy decente que una señorita de su casa, se vaya con su novio, que acaba de conocer y pase la noche con el – dijo eso con un tono ironía – No acepto que mi hija se comporte como una cualquiera. Te quiero aquí en el término de la distancia – y corto la llamada sin darle la oportunidad a Bella de defenderse.

Bella se abrazo a su novio, empezando a llorar, Edward solo se limito a besar su cabeza y acariciar su espalda, no pregunto nada pues lo escucho todo. Cuando Bella se calmo un poco, Edward hablo.

- Mi cielo, no te preocupes, todo se va a solucionar, ahora vistámonos y vamos a tu casa, Voy a ponerle la cara a tu padre y si es necesario mañana mismo nos casamos –

- Estas hablando enserio – dijo Bella, un poco más calmada.

- Para mí no hay nada más importante que nuestro amor, No te voy a perder – Edward se quedo pensativo por un segundo, soltó a Bella y se dirigió a su pantalón, sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro, se acerco a Bella y se arrodillo delante de ella – Amor, yo quería que cuando te pidiera esto fuera un momento mas romántico, pero dadas las condiciones, creo que este es el momento adecuado. Amor tengo que empezar a trabajar en un mes y no podre venir a LA, como quisiera, y no me puedo dar el lujo de irme dejándote aquí, así que – Edward abrió la pequeña cajita, donde había un anillo ovalado, de oro blanco y con incrustaciones de diamantes – Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa – los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas. Se lanzo sobre Edward.

- SI, SI, SI, SI, SI, SI – Le decía ella llenándolo de besos, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

- Bueno futura señora Cullen, será mejor que nos vallamos, antes de que a mi suegro le de un infarto.

- Si amor vamos, pero antes de que nos vayamos, JURAME QUE NADA NI NADIE NOS VA A SEPARAR, QUE LUCHAREMOS CONTRA EL MUNDO POR NUESTRO AMOR – Edward tomo una mano de Bella y la puso sobre su corazón.

- TE LO JURO AMOR –

- Y YO A TI TAMBIÉN TE JURO QUE JAMAS, JAMAS TE DEJARE – y sellaron su juramento con un beso.

Se alistaron y salieron de su cabaña rumbo a la casa Swan.


	17. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Conspirando…. Confabulando

La noche del "secuestro de Bella" en la casa Swan

Las dos parejas llegaron, (Jasper y Alice; Jacob y Leah) un tanto animados y hablando de trivialidades, por un momento a Jacob se le había olvidado donde estaba su prima y con quien. Entraron a la sala donde estaban Charlie y Renne, que cuando los vieron los saludaron muy cálidamente.

- ¿Qué tal su día muchachos? – pregunto Charlie muy casual.

- Estuvo muy bien – respondieron Leah y Alice.

- Y ¿Dónde esta Bella? Se supone que estaba con ustedes – Pregunto Charlie frunciendo el seño.

- Eh veras papá – intervino Jasper – Mi hermana esta Edward, su novio – lo dijo muy calmado.

- mmm – dijo un poco molesto Charlie – y ¿A qué hora la trae? – pregunto muy serio.

- Pues… - empezó a decir Jasper.

- Dile, dile la verdad a mi tío, Jasper, dile que se fue con su noviecito a pasar la noche y que no piensa venir por varios días – dijo Jacob con odio y escupiendo veneno, los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta y lo ojos como platos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?¡ - Grito Charlie - ¿Qué mi hija, que? – dijo rojo de la ira

- Ya tranquilo papá, Isabella no es ninguna niña, ella sabe lo que quiere de su vida, además mi cuñado es un buen hombre – dijo Jasper tratando de calmar a su padre.

- Como quieres que me calme, si mi hija se va como cualquiera y se comporta como una… - dijo Charlie demasiado alterado.

- Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras – Dijo Renne muy seria.

- Lo siento amor, pero como quieres que no me altere – Alice se removía un poco inquieta pues se notaba que su suegro no estaba feliz con la relación de su hermano y Bella.

- Charlie, no tienes porque desconfiar de mi hermano, puedes estar seguro que el ama y respeta a Bella – dijo Alice en defensa de su hermano.

- Lo siento Alice, pero mi hija hace muy poco que conoce a tu hermano, nunca hemos sabido nada de él y de repente llega y se lleva a mi hija. Me perdonara pero eso no es muy decente –

- YA PAPÁ – grito Jasper, Jacob miraba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara - Mi hermana ama a Edward y si se va con el yo la apoyo. No te metas en esa relación si no quieres perder a Bella, porque se que ella no dudara un momento en irse con su novio, así que será mejor que apoyes a tu hija – dicho esto tomo de la mano a su novia – Que pasen buena noche, espero que mañana estés más calmado padre, Te amo mamá, Leah que descanses – y salió por la puerta de la casa sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a Jacob.

- Charlie creo que te pasaste – Dijo Renne – será mejor que no te metas en las relaciones de nuestros hijos, tienes que entender que nuestra hija ya creció, es toda una mujer y quiere hacer su vida, es normal. Además Edward Cullen me parece un buen hombre, es médico, y provienen de una buena familia, tiene la posición económica necesaria para darle a nuestra hija una vida llena de lujos, que más podemos pedir – Finalizo

- Tienes razón – dijo Charlie no muy convencido – Aun así creo que la voy a llamar para que este aquí lo más pronto posible –

- Ni se te ocurra, si no quieres dormir en el sofá – amenazo Renne.

- Pero….

- Pero nada, te espero en la habitación. Chicos que pasen buena noche – dijo Renne despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a la segunda planta.

- Espérame Renne – dijo Leah quien había presenciado la escena en silencio – Amor me voy a descansar –

- Claro así me puedes contar como les fue hoy – dijo Renne tendiéndole la mano a Leah.

Charlie y Jacob esperaron a que ellas no los pudieran escuchar.

- Tío creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo Jacob muy serio – Pero mejor vamos a tu despacho. Las paredes tienen oídos –

- Si hijo, vamos – así se fueron al despacho

Entraron muy serios al despacho de Charlie, Jacob iba ideando un plan para que su tío obligara a Bella a dejar a Edward.

- ¿Te sirvo algo? – pregunto Charlie a Jacob.

- Si tío, necesito un whiskey doble – dijo Jacob sentándose en uno de los sofás.

- Si yo también necesito uno – dijo esto Charlie, sirvió los dos tragos y se sentó atrás del gran e imponente escritorio.

- Tío, creo que es obvio el desdén de los dos por ese Edward Cullen, No me gusta para Isabella – inicio diciendo Jacob, tomándose de un sorbo todo el vaso.

- Si hijo tienes toda la razón, ese hombre no es lo que yo quiero para mi hija, hubiera querido alguien que yo conociera, que realmente lo considerara parte de la familia, de toda mi confianza… si tan solo…. – Charlie dejo la frase inconclusa.

- Si tan solo ¿Qué tío? – pregunto Jacob suspicaz.

- No nada hijo, nada. Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada me gustaría más que esa relación terminara y que mi hija encontrara algo mejor – dijo Charlie bebiéndose su trago.

- Si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota – dijo Jacob bajando la cabeza y tapándose la cara con las manos – seria otra la historia –

- A ¿Qué te refieres? –

- Tío… creo… que… de nada va a servir que te cuente algo… pero… creo que es hora de que lo sepas… así las cosas no cambien…Solo espero no perder tu cariño tío, sabes que eres prácticamente mi padre y me dolería en el alma perderte Yo hasta hace poco… tenía una relación con… Bella… De verdad la amo tío, pero por imbécil, por miedoso la perdí…Ella me amaba tanto o más que yo a ella - Dijo Jacob dejando a Charlie con la boca abierta.

- Jacob, estás hablando en serio… ¿Tu amas a mi hija? -

- Mas que a mi vida… me cuesta pensar que esté todo perdido… Ella ahora me odia o quiere que yo piense… no puedo hacer nada para recuperarla…-

- y ¿Leah? – Pregunto Charlie.

- Ella es una buena mujer… si la quiero… pero mi único amor siempre será Bella –

- ¿Por qué no hablaste esto conmigo antes? ¿Por qué ahora? –

- Ya te lo dije tío por estúpido. Por miedo a que no aceptaras nuestra relación, por miedo queme alejaras de ella, si no decía nada al menos la podía tener cerca. Leah simplemente lleno el vacio de la soledad –

- ¿POR QUÉ HASTA AHORA JACOB? – Charlie grito y le pego un puño al escritorio – Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, claro que hubiera aceptado su relación, Jacob yo te crie, te conozco, eres prácticamente mi hijo, no hubiera querido nada más para mi hija, siempre quise que ustedes se casaran, formaran una familia -

- ¿Por qué fui tan tonto? Tal vez en este momento la boda que estaríamos por realizar seria la mía con Bella – Jacob estaba llevando la conversación a donde el quería – Tío no la quiero perder –

- Tenemos que separarlos – dijo Charlie muy serio

- Pero ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para recuperar a Bella? –

- Lo que sea tío, lo que sea –

- Pues tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer. Si me dices que ella te amaba no te va a olvidar en unos cuantos días, seguramente está dolida por lo de tu boda con Leah, hay que darle un pequeño empujoncito. Lo otro que tenemos que discutir es tu boda con Leah. ¿Cancelarias tu boda con Leah? –

- Por regresar con Bella claro que si. Esta misma noche me encargo de eso –

- Jacob, no quiero dramas. Corta con ella por lo sano. ¿De acuerdo? –

- Eso no es problema –

- ¿Qué piensas que podemos hacer? –

- Pues se me acaba de venir una idea a la cabeza… pero si lo hacemos seria sucio y muy bajo –

- No importa Jacob, haremos lo que sea –

- Pues evidentemente, esta noche ya no podemos hacer nada. Pero lo podemos usar a nuestro favor. Primero necesitamos un medico que sea de tu completa confianza y que sea muy discreto. Mañana llamaras muy temprano a Bella, muy ofuscado, no la dejaras hablar y le dirás que tiene que estar inmediatamente en casa. Cuando lleguen, tendrás que actuar muy bien y fingir que estas muy alterado, harás una gran escena diciendo todo lo que se te ocurra, porque ella pasó la noche con él. Cuando el intervenga te harás el enfermo, para eso necesitaremos el médico, porque no podemos dejar que Cullen te revise, llamamos al médico y le diremos que invente algo sobre que tu no te puedes alterar y que no puedes sufrir emociones fuertes, ni disgustos, ya que estas muy grave….. y ay…. Tu le dices que lo deje y que…. Se case conmigo, y ella porque no te pase nada te hará caso lo dejara y pues ese será el empujoncito que necesita… ya de ganarme su perdón y su amor me encargo yo…. ¿Qué dices tío?-

- PERFECTO, hijo… jajajaja, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido – Celebro Charlie – Pues así se hará, Encárgate esta misma noche de Leah. Mañana a primera hora llamo a Bella, ahora mismo llamo a mi médico, que hará lo que yo le digo – Tomo su celular y marcho un número –

- Newton, necesito que me hagas un favor, del cual voy a necesitar toda tu discreción.

Así Charlie hizo la llamada con la cual esperaba separa para siempre a su hija de Edward Cullen.

Se despidió de su sobrino y se fue a su habitación donde Renne lo esperaba. Jacob hizo lo mismo claro que, mientras Charlie iba a hacerle el amor a su mujer y a decirle cuanto la amaba, Jacob iba a su habitación a romperle el corazón y los sueños a Leah.

Entro dando un portazo, puso en su cara ira y frustración. Lo que hizo que Leah se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? – Pregunto Leah sentándose en la cama con una mano en el pecho - ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –

- Algo grave amor, no sé ni cómo decírtelo –

- No me asuste Jacob – dijo Leah levantándose de la cama, tomando la mano de Jacob y sentándolo en la cama – Jake ¿Qué sucede? –

- Tenemos… que… cancelar… la boda – dijo sin ganas haciendo su mejor actuación.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Leah mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué? –

- Por culpa de la estúpida de mi prima –

- ¿Por culpa de Bella? No entiendo nada – Entre sollozos

- Amor, yo nunca quise decirte nada, para no preocuparte, pero es que mi prima… siempre ha estado encaprichada conmigo, ella dice que es amor. Pero yo sé que no es así. Ahora convenció a Charlie de que me obligue a casar con ella. Vengo de hablar con el y me dijo que si no me casaba con Bella, me dejaba en la calle y lo peor es que tiene todo el poder para quitarme la herencia que mis padres me dejaron –

- No… lo… puedo… creer… - decía Leah ahogada por el llanto – y NUESTRO BEBE, que va a pasar con él y conmigo. Jacob yo te amo. No quiero que mi hijo se quede sin padre –

- Eso es lo que más me preocupa, nuestro hijo que viene en camino – dijo Jacob poniendo su manos en el aun plano vientre de Leah – Por el futuro de nuestro ángel estoy preocupado, no sabes de lo que es capaz Charlie, por cumplirle los caprichos a Isabella. Ves, por eso no te había traído a esta casa antes y tampoco quería que supieran lo de tu embarazo, no se de lo que pueda ser capaz Bella – dijo abrazándola y acunándola entre sus brazos.

- Pero… yo creía… que ella… estaba enamorada de… Edward –

- El solo es un juguete de ella, mi prima es muy calculadora. Amor será mejor que alistes tus cosas y salgamos de esta casa esta misma noche. Espero poder solucionar este problema pronto y que nuestros planes de una vida juntos los podamos seguir –

- No amor luchemos por nuestro amor, por nuestra familia, por nuestra vida –

- Si lo haremos, pero por ahora es mejor hacerlos creer que ganaron, para que se confíen y así poder buscar una solución a todo esto –

- Esta bien amor, lo hare por ti y por nuestro hijo –

Así Leah arreglo sus maletas y salieron pronto de la casa Swan. Jacob la alojo en un hotel no muy lejos de ahí. El siguiente día traería grandes emociones para todos.


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Cásate con el… haz feliz a tu padre.

Edward y Bella, salieron de su cabaña tomados de la mano, antes de subirse al volvo de Edward, se abrazaron y volvieron a jurar que nada ni nadie los separaría. Así se encaminaron a la casa Swan.

_CASA SWAN._

- Jacob cálmate, vas a hacer un hueco en el piso – le dijo Charlie a este ya que caminaba en círculos frente a al escritorio.

- Estoy muy nervioso, y si dice que no –

- No se va a negar, eso te lo aseguro – aseguro muy serio Charlie – Ya hice la llamada, ya vienen para acá, solo esperar a que lleguen, y que empiece la función –

- Tío, y si ellos inventan algo sobre mi – Dijo Jacob para asegurarse de que cualquier cosa que diga Bella o Edward no fuera creída por Charlie.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Porque no se que pueda decir Bella, para que no la persuadas de casarse conmigo… - dijo Jacob bajando la cabeza

- No te preocupes hijo, yo te conozco, yo te crie, se que eres una buena persona. Así que nada de lo que me digan me hará dudar de ti –

- Gracias por creer en mi tío –

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Ana entro al despacho de Charlie.

- Señor, la señorita Bella y el señor Edward lo están esperando en la sala –

- Gracias Ana, ya vamos – así Jacob y Charlie se dirigieron a romper con el amor de Bella y Edward. La cara de satisfacción de Jacob era como para rompérsela de un buen golpe.

Cuando llegaron a la sala se encontraban Bella, Edward y Renne, tomando café y platicando muy plácidamente.

- Buenos días – dijo Charlie muy ácidamente.

- Hola papá – dijo Bella levantándose de la silla, junto con Edward.

- Buenos días señor Swan – Dijo Edward muy cortes, extendiéndole la mano a Charlie para saludarlo, lo que no esperaban era que Charlie mirara con desprecio la mano de Edward, y lo dejara con la mano extendida, (Un acto muy grosero, por cierto)

- Se puede saber que tienen de buenos. Con te atreves a entrar a mi casa como si nada, después de que tratas a mi hija como si fuera una cualquiera – la sonrisa de Edward, Bella y Renne desapareció. La de Jacob creció.

- Papá, por Dios con le hablas a Edward de esa manera – Dijo Bella.

- Señor, por favor tranquilícese, no vamos a hacer de esto un espectáculo. Yo amo a Bella, y mis intenciones con ella son más que serias – Dijo Edward con aire conciliador.

- A mi no quieras convérseme de nada, conozco a los hombre de tu calaña –

- PAPÁ, POR FAVOR, RESPETA A EDWARD – Grito Bella ante el comentario de su padre.

- TU TE CALLAS ISABELLA, NO ME ALCES LA VOZ, YO SOY TU PADRE Y SE QUE TE CONVIENE Y QUE NO –

- Charlie, cariño cálmate – Dijo Renne tratando de calmar a su alterado esposo

- Renne, te ruego que esta vez no intervengas, nada me va a hacer cambiar de idea. Así que señor Cullen le exijo que se aleje definitivamente de mi hija. No lo quiero volver a ver en esta casa. Ya no es bienvenido. Es más nunca fue bien recibido – Dijo Charlie.

- Pues si Edward no es bien recibido, yo tampoco lo soy – Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward.

- Señor Swan, será mejor que hablemos calmadamente, esto no le hace bien a nadie. Yo de verdad amo a Bella, Por eso esta mañana le pedí a Bella, que se case conmigo y ella acepto, así que podríamos ahórranos todo esto. No hay nada más importante para mí que Bella – dijo Edward muy serio. Charlie se puso rojo de la ira.

- Si papá Edward y yo vamos a casarnos. Nada me haría más feliz que tu nos dieras tu bendición – dijo Bella acercándose a su padre

- ¿En serio? – Grito Renne – que magnifico habrán dos bodas, que emoción –

- Te equivocas Renne, solo habrá una. Cullen váyase olvidando de que permitiré que se case con mi hija. Sobre mi cadáver harán tal cosa, mi hija no se casara con un hombre como usted. ASÍ QUE APARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO NO LO QUIERO VER CERCA DE MI HIJA O DE ESTA CASA –

- YA NO MASSS PAPÁ, NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE HABLES ASÍ A MI FUTURO ESPOSO, NOSOTROS SOLO VENIAMOS POR TU BENDICON, MAS NO POR TU PERMISO, TE RECUERDO QUE YO SOY MAYOR DE EDAD, Y PUEDO HACER CON MI VIDA LO QUE MEJOR ME PARESCA, ASÍ QUE SI EDWARD NO PUEDE VOLVER A ESTA CASA, YO ME VOY TAMBIÉN. Amor espérame aquí un momento voy por unas cosas a la que era mi habitación y nos vamos – dijo Bella, en lucha por su amor.

- Todo lo que está en esta casa yo te lo he dado así que, No puedes sacar nada –Dijo Charlie.

- Charlie por Dios como vas a permitir que nuestra hija se vaya así de la casa – grito exasperada Renne.

- Bella, amor no te preocupes, todo lo que necesites yo te lo compro. Sabes que yo tengo toda la estabilidad económica para darte todo lo que quieras o necesites. Así que vamos, después que tu padre se calme volveremos – Dijo Edward tendiéndole una mano a su novia.

- Esta bien amor. Vamos. Espero que pronto cambies de opinión papá, sabes que te amo, y me duele que la cosas sean así, pero mi lealtad ahora es con Edward. Así que lo siento. Estaré esperando tu llamada – dijo Bella con lagrimas un sus ojos – Mamá, te amo, por favor cualquier cosa me llamas – Dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward. Jacob miro a Charlie diciendo que si la iba a dejar así. Charlie le hizo una seña de que esperara.

- ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA Y UNA MALA HIJA – Grito Charlie – ASÍ ES COMO PAGAS TODO LO QUE TU MADRE Y YO HEMOS HECHO POR TI, PREFIERES A UN DESCONOCIDO QUE TU FAMILIA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI PROPIA HIJA ME TRAICIONES DE ESTA MANERA, AHHH – grito Charlie tomándose el brazo izquierdo como si le doliera. Jacob supo que era momento de intervenir.

- Tío, Tío – Grito Jacob, cogiendo a Charlie, para "evitar" que se callera - ¿Cómo te sientes? – Charlie solo se "quejaba" – Estarás contenta Isabella. Si a mi tío le pasa algo es tu culpa – Para ese momento Charlie estaba recostado en un sofá y Renne estaba a su lado tomándolo de una mano y mirándolo con preocupación

- Amor. Por favor revisa a mi papá – Grito Bella preocupada.

- NO! - Grito Charlie – No quiero… que este… hombre se… me acerque… Jacob hijo… en mi celular… esta el numero…. de mi medico… llama a Newton – Dijo Charlie con voz entre cortada.

- NO ISABELLA YA SUFICIENTE HA HECHO TU NOVIESITO – Dijo Jacob, tomo el celular de su tío y llamo al médico de su tío. Veinte minutos después estaba, Charlie en su habitación con Jacob y el doctor Newton. Mientras los tres estaban en la habitación planeando que iban a decir. Bella lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de su novio.

- Mi cielo, trata de tranquilizarte – le decía Edward en el oído mientras, masajeaba su espalda –

- Bebe, si le pasa algo va a ser mi culpa, no debí hablarle así – dijo Bella sollozando, claro que Edward no se terminaba de tragar todo ese show que había hecho Charlie, hay había algo raro y lo iba a averiguar. No le decía nada Bella porque no quería insinuar que su padre era un mentiroso, así que era mejor esperar.

Minutos después salió el doctor Newton.

- ¿Cómo esta mi esposo? – pregunto Renne angustiada. Bella levanto la mirada y vio que la cara que traía el doctor no era muy buena.

- Pues vera señora Swan, su esposo está estable, pero está muy delicado de salud, al parecer ha tenido mucho estrés y muchas preocupaciones. Y hoy por lo que me dijo su sobrino se altero mucho, por lo que estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto y su tensión esta por los cielos – Bella ataco a llorar de nuevo en los brazos de su novio.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Renne.

- SI pero les ruego que si no quieren poner en riesgo la vida de Charlie, no lo hagan alterar, otra emoción como la de hoy y no creo que su corazón resista. Pero antes de que suba señora Swan, Charlie me dijo que quiere hablar con su hija. Isabella tu padre te está esperando. Recuerda muy bien lo que te acabo de decir. Deje la receta y otras indicaciones con su sobrino Jacob – Así el "eminente" doctor Newton (nótese el sarcasmo) dejo la casa.

- Sera mejor que subas a platicar con tu padre – dijo Renne un poco más calmada – Por favor hija te mucho cuidado con lo que le vas a decir a tu padre –

- No te preocupes mamá, voy a hablar tranquilamente con el – dijo Bella encaminándose a la habitación de sus padres – Mamá con todo esto no hemos caído en cuenta de avisarle Jasper sobre lo que le paso a papá –

- No te preocupes hija ya mismo lo llamo –

Así Bella se encauzo a la habitación de su padre sin saber lo que le esperaba, sin saber que saldría con el corazón en la mano y los sueños rotos.

- Puedo pasar – dijo Bella asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Charlie se encontraba recostado tapado con una frazada negra y Jacob parado junto al ventanal que daba al balcón.

- Sigue hija – dijo Charlie con fingida voz de malestar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, papá? – pregunto Bella sentándose al lado de su padre.

- He estado mejor –

- UHM, ¿Cómo crees que esta? Después de todo lo que le dijiste – dijo Jacob con veneno en la voz. Bella lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Tranquilo Jake – lo calmo Charlie, claro que todo era parte de su plan para hacer sentir culpable a Bella,

- Papá, de verdad lo siento, no quería pelear contigo de esa manera, tu sabes que te adoro, y esto me estaba haciendo sufrir –

- No te preocupes pequeña, sabes que tu siempre serás mi princesa, mi niña. Por eso siempre he pensado y pensare en tu bien, en lo que es mejor para ti. Por eso es que no acepto a Edward Cullen como tu pareja… - dijo Charlie pausada mente.

- Pero papá, porque no puedes entender que yo lo amo, el me hace feliz. Eso es lo realmente importante – Dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Hija, tu eres muy inocente. Por eso no logras percibir a Cullen como realmente es. Así que por tu bien, hemos decidido que "TE CASAS CON JACOB" dentro de una semana – sentencio Charlie.

- ¿Qué? – Grito Bella – ¿Estás jugando papá? Lo que me estás diciendo no puede sr cierto – dijo ella con una mano en el pecho – Estas consiente de la locura que acabas de decir -

- Claro que sí. He hablado con Jacob y está de acuerdo que lo mejor, para ti y para todos. Así que todo lo que era para la boda de Leah y Jacob va a ser para la tuya. Y así todos contentos – dijo muy tranquilamente Charlie.

- No, claro que no papá, pídeme lo que quieras menos eso –

- Hija ya me entere de la relación tuya y Jacob, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Así que hija ya no luches contra la corriente –

- No sé qué te haya dicho Jacob, pero entre el y yo ya no hay nada –

- SI, hija ya se que se pelearon para lo de la boda de Jacob y Leah. Pero ella ya no esta en su camino. Así que porque no me lo agradeces y ya –

- Estas loco papá. Yo odio a Jacob, no sabes lo que yo he sufrido por culpa de esta imbécil….

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de esa manera de tu futuro esposo? - Grito Charlie y empezó a actuar como si estuviera mal otra vez.

- VEZ LO QUE HACES ISABELLA, NO TE IMPORTA MI TÍO, SOLO TE IMPORTA LO QUE TU QUIERES – Grito Jacob acercándose a Charlie – TÍO, TÍO, ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- Ya, ya me siento mejor – dijo Charlie "calmándose" – Por favor hija, te lo ruego, cásate con Jacob, has feliz a este viejo que solo quiere lo mejor para ti –

- Pero papá, no sabes lo mal que él se ha portado conmigo. Si tú me escuchas sabrás que Jacob no es tan bueno como parece – dijo Bella llorando

- Bella, yo conozco a Jacob, yo lo crie, se perfectamente quien es el – Bella se rindió ante su padre, y bajo la cabeza

- Esta bien papa… me casare con Jacob, lo hare por ti…- dijo Bella mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

- Perfecto hija… ve y avísale a tu madre… ahh por favor ve con Jacob e infórmale a Cullen, para que se vaya de una vez por todas –

- Amor, vamos y damos la buena noticia – dijo Jacob con arrogancia.

- No, esto lo hare sola. Terminare con Edward a mi manera – dijo Bella limpiándose las lagrima y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera Bella ¿Qué le vas a decir? - pregunto Jacob.

- Que no lo amo, que estaba confundida y que tú eres el único amor de mi vida y nos casamos el próximo sábado y nos iremos juntos. ¿Suficiente con eso? – pregunto Bella con odio en la voz.

- Si creo que así le quedaran las cosas claras – dijo Jacob levantando los hombros.

- Perfecto, regreso en unas horas – dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación ahogada por el llanto. Cuando Bella llego al lado de su novio lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho hasta que se calmo un poco. Lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la casa Swan.

- Amor ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Edward cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa.

- Bebe vamos a nuestra cabaña, tenemos que hablar seriamente – A Edward no le gusto el tono en que Bella hablo, así que se subieron a su auto y se fueron rápidamente a su nidito de amor.

Claro está si en la casa Swan llovía en la Cullen no escampaba

_Casa Cullen un poco antes del show de Charlie y Jacob._

Jasper después de la discusión con su padre paso la noche con Alice en la casa de esta. Se despertaron muy abrasados en la cama de Alice, sin imaginar que tal vez esa sería la última vez que amanecieran de ese modo.

- Buenos días mi príncipe – dijo Alice dándole besos a Jasper por toda la casa.

- Buenos días mi hermosa princesa – dijo Jasper entre risa.

- vamos a desayunar mis papas nos están esperando –

- ok vamos hermosa dama – se levantaron y vistieron, dirigiéndose así al comedor donde los esperaban Carlisle y Esme, los cuatro desayunaron muy a gusto. Cuando terminaron se quedaron charlando un rato. Esme comentaba lo feliz que se sentía al saber que Edward y Bella estaban juntos, que esperaba que pronto se casaran y que lo mismo esperaba de ellos dos. La plática fue interrumpida por Zafrina.

- Señorita Alice llego esto para usted – dijo Zafrina entregando a Alice un sobre de amarillo.

- Gracias – dijo Alice recibiendo el sobre.

- ¿Quién te mando eso, amor? – pregunto Jasper al ver que el sobre no tenia remitente.

- No lo sé, es raro, Zafrina ¿Quién trajo el sobre? – dijo Alice.

- Un mensajero, solo dijo que era para la señorita Alice Cullen – dijo Zafrina.

- Uhhh – levanto Alice los hombros – No importa – así que se dispuso a abrir muy lentamente el sobre. Claro que lo que vio la hizo palidecer y quedarse pegada a la silla. Apretó fuertemente el sobre. No podía ser cierto lo que veían sus ojos, su Jasper, su príncipe, su novio, besándose con la zorra de María. Alice miraba las fotos que tenía en sus manos intercalándola con miradas a Jasper. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, esto tenía que tener alguna explicación.

Jasper al ver la cara de su novia se preocupo.

- Al, cielo ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Jasper sacando a Alice de sus cavilaciones. Alice le dedico una mirada que lo dejo helado.

- Jasper vamos – dijo Alice con un tono que desconcertó a Jasper.

- Ok, amor. Carlisle, Esme, nos vemos, que pasen un buen día – dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa y siguiendo a Alice que había salido de la casa.

- Amor ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Jasper extrañado.

- Eso quiero saber yo, tienes algo que contarme – pregunto Alice cruzando los brazos con la fotos en una mano.

- Amor, no sé de qué me estás hablando –

- Te doy la última oportunidad Jasper Swan, tienes algo que contarme – Alice preguntaba con la esperanza que el le diera una explicación, si el era sincero consideraría perdonarlo, si no lo era por mucho que le doliera en el alma no le perdonaría esta traición.

- Sigo sin entender amor –

- NO ME VULEVAS A DECIR AMOR EN TU VIDA JASPER SWAN – ese grito helo la sangre de Jasper – ERES UN DESCARADO – grito Alice tirándole por la cara las fotos que María le había enviado.

- ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Jasper levantando las fotos, cuando las vio su cara palideció y enseguida miro a Alice quien lloraba desconsolada de rodillas en el piso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – decía Alice llorando. Jasper se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo.

- Amor, no es lo que parece –

- MIRAME JASPER DIME, QUE ESA FOTO ES UN MONTAJE, DIME QUE NO TE HAS VISTO CON ESA MUJER, QUE NO TE BESASTE CON ELLA…. –

- Amor, todo fue una trampa –

- SUELTAME, SUELTAME – Alice empujo a Jasper para que no la abrazara mas – NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER EN MI VIDA –

- Alice, amor, por favor, esto no puede acabar, yo te amo, no podría vivir sin ti – decía Jasper llorando cerca de Alice.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, LARGATE, LARGATE, NO TE QUIERO VER, TERMINAMOS! – Con esa última frase se les rompió el corazón a los dos. Alice solo pudo correr hacia adentro de su casa y azotar la puerta. Se deslizo por la puerta hasta caer al piso otra vez.

Jasper desesperado golpeaba la puerta.

- Amor, por favor hablemos – el solo escuchaba los sollozos de Alice – Alice por favor déjame explicarte - En ese momento una llamada entro al celular de Jasper. Cuando vio que era de su mamá no tuvo mas remedio que contestar.

Hola Madre, ¿Qué sucede? – contesto Jasper.

Hijo, tienes que venir ya a la casa, tu padre se enfermo, esta muy delicado, por favor hijo te necesitamos aca –

¿Cómo así que le paso? –

Aquí te explicamos –

Ok, ya salgo para la casa – Corto la llamada

- Al, amor, me tengo que ir, pero voy a volver, voy a esperar a que te calmes, tenemos que hablar, TE AMO, TE AMO – después de eso el se fue directo a casa de sus padres para encontrarse con mas drama.


	19. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Nada, ni nadie, me va a separar de ti.

(…)

- Perfecto, regreso en unas horas – dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación ahogada por el llanto. Cuando Bella llego al lado de su novio lo abrazo y lloro en su pecho hasta que se calmo un poco. Lo tomo de la mano y lo saco de la casa Swan.

- Amor ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunto Edward cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa.

- Bebe vamos a nuestra cabaña, tenemos que hablar seriamente – A Edward no le gusto el tono en que Bella hablo, así que se subieron a su auto y se fueron rápidamente a su nidito de amor.

De camino a la cabaña Bella lloro todo el camino, Edward estaba muy angustiado por el comportamiento y el estado de su novia, pero no dijo nada, lo mejor era esperar y hablar tranquilamente, en la cabaña.

Llegaron muy rápido, aunque a Bella le pareció una eternidad. Edward la ayudo a bajar del coche y entraron rápidamente. Él, la sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo, Amor? – pregunto Edward.

- Si bebe, un poco de agua, por favor – Edward fue rápido a la cocina y llevo un vaso con agua, para que su novia se calmara.

- Toma hermosa – dijo pasándole el agua - y trata de calmarte un poco, veras que tu papá pronto se va a recuperar –

- Gracias amor, TE AMO – dijo Bella y lo beso.

- Mi cielo, cuéntame que fue lo que paso –

- Amor fue horrible hablar con mi padre, no te alcanzas a imaginar lo que me dijo, por eso Salí así –

- Amor, no me tengas más con la intriga que fue lo que te dijo –

- Me volvió a pedir que te dejara… - dijo conmenzando a llorar – Pero eso no es lo peor… Prácticamente el y… Jacob… me obligaron a… -

- A ¿Qué amor? –

- A… aceptar casarme con Jacob….

La sangre se fue del rostro de Edward, sintió como si su mundo callera a sus pies.

- ¿Qué? – dijo con la voz rota y ahogada.

- Tuve que decir que si… por la salud de mi padre…-

- Eso quiere decir que… - Edward dejo la frase inconclusa no quería ni siquiera pensar que Bella lo estaba dejando, el solo pensarlo le provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

- Eso no quiere decir nada amor, die que si porque papa se altero cuando le dije que no lo haría, así que la única forma que se calmara era diciendo que si, no quería que le pasara algo mas grave… Pero ni me voy a casar con Jacob, y mucho menos te voy a dejar, eres lo más hermoso que tengo, no te voy a perder por los chantajes de mi papá y Jacob – dijo Bella muy segura. Edward sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

- Nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti –

- Ni loca dejo ir el amor de mi vida – y así Bella lo beso, con amor, para reafirmar su decisión.

- Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces amor? –

- MMM, No se, no estoy segura, pero tenemos que hacer algo ya. Porque la supuesta boda es el próxima fin de semana. Vamos a usar lo que era para la boda de Leah y el perro ese – Bella se quedo callada y recordó la conversación de Leah el día anterior – YA SE AMOR, YA SE – Dijo emocionada.

- ¿Qué? –

- Pues amor, tenemos que buscar a Leah, mi padre dijo que ella ya no estaba en nuestro camino. Pero estoy casi segura que ella está embarazada –

-¿Qué? Black sería tan bastardo de dejar a Leah embarazada –

- Si no lo dudo –

- Amor entonces ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Edward acunado a Bella en su pecho.

- Vamos a buscar a Leah, y si mis sospechas son ciertas, y ella está embarazada, haremos que se presente el día de la supuesta boda, y pues que lo diga enfrente de todos, y pues en medio del alboroto, tu y yo nos fugamos, nos vamos para donde tú quieras, al fin de cuentas, nos vamos a casar –

- ¿Me estas proponiendo que me fugue contigo? – Pregunto divertido. Bella le saco la lengua como niña pequeña.

- Si señor Cullen, claro que si no acede a fugarse conmigo por las buenas, no me queda otro remedio que raptarlo – los dos rieron.

- Señorita Swan soy todo suyo, bueno mas bien, futura señora Cullen, soy todo suyo… Claro que si no me rapta usted a mí, yo la vuelvo a secuestrar – dicho esto en un movimiento rápido Edward acostó a Bella sobre el sofá, acostándose el sobre ella, sin que su peso lo tuviera que soportar.

- Sabes que TE AMO – dijo Edward.

- Lose, suelo causar ese efecto en los hombres, jajajajajaja – dijo Bella con picardía.

- Ah siii, muchos hombres – dijo Edward posando sus manos en la cintura de Bella – Te acabas de ganar un buena lección, te acabas de ganar un ataque de cosquillas – y así Edward torturo a Bella con cosquillas.

-No mas! – gritaba Bella – Por favor… amor… No masss –

- Di que soy el único hombre de tu vida –

- Eres el único hombre de mi vida – decía Bella entre risas.

- Grita que me amas –

-TE AMO, TE AMO – Grito Bella.

-Pídeme que te haga el amor –

- ¡HAZME TUYA! –

- Bueno amor, si me lo pides de esa manera claro que si –

- Tonto – dijo Bella cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y besándolo con pasión – TE AMO –

ASÍ QUE NO PERDIERON EL TIEMPO, Bella ataco el cuello de Edward sin piedad, del pecho de Edward salió un fuerte gruñido cuando Bella lo mordió, ella se separo y vio la marca que había dejado en el cuello de su novio. Y solto una fuerte carcajada.

- ¿Qué paso amor? – pregunto Edward.

- TE DEJE UN CARDENAL –

-¿Qué? – Grito Edward.

- JAJAJAJA Lo siento amor –

- Vas a pagar por eso – dijo Edward atacando ahora él, el cuello de su amada.

Mientras Edward succionaba, mordía, lamia, el cuello de Bella, ella gemía desesperada, Bella sentía que ese solo beso en el cuello iba a tener un orgasmo. Las manos de Edward la recorrían de arriba abajo, masajeaban sus senos por encima de la ropa, quito rápidamente la blusa y el sostén, así siguió con su tarea en el cuello de Bella.

- Listo – dijo separándose del cuello de Bella – Estas marcada como mía – dijo viendo el cardenal de su cuello

- JAJAJAJAJ SOY TUYA – Grito Bella

Así Edward fue dejando besos por su cuelo, metió en su boca un pezón y con su mano daba firmes pellicos al otro, endureciéndolos mas, como si eso fuera posible.

- MMM EDWARD – Gemía Bella.

Siguió bajando por el torso de Bella, quito el pantalón lentamente, le mordió el hueso de la cadera. Bella acaricio el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones, de Edward logrando que soltara gemido ante su tacto.

- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto ella

- Sabes que si…- Respondió entre jadeos

El beso entre los dos se volvió demandante, fiero. La ropa de Edward desapareció rápidamente, por las agiles manos de Bella. Edward empezó a bajar poco a poco por vientre, hasta llegar al centro de Bella que lo llamaba palpitante, acaricio suavemente por encima de su tanga, para luego hacerla a un lado para así poco a poco introducir dos dedos…

-OH- gimió

-¿Te gusta bebe?- su voz sonaba ronca por la excitación.

- OH! Edward -

-¿quieres que pare?- pregunto mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella

-Ni se te ocurra Cullen…

Siguió bombeando hasta que introducir otro dedo, ella gemía con cada roce, eso hacía que su sexo se endureciera mas y mas a causa de ese sonido, siguió con su trabajo hasta que sintió que las paredes de Bella se cerraban contra sus dedos, los saco lentamente y probo el delicioso jugo que salía de ella.

-MMM Exquisito –

-Te necesito…- Gimió- Te necesito dentro de mí… AHORA – Exigió

- Como ordene señora Cullen – Tomo las bragas de Bella y de un tirón las rompió.

Se posiciono entre sus piernas y entro rápidamente en ella. Cuando Bella lo sintió dentro levanto sus caderas para darle un mejor acceso y más fricción. Los dos movían sus caderas mas y mas, aumentando la velocidad.

-Más Edward, Mas fuerte -

-A tus órdenes- dijo el mientras embestía mas y mas fuerte, hasta cuando sintió que sus paredes se cerraban alrededor de su miembro, siguió un poco más para los dos llegara al cielo juntos. Y Edward aun unido a ella se dejo caer sobre ella.

- Eso ha sido… -

- Maravilloso - completo Bella

- Te amo -

-Yo también, Bebe, con toda mi alma- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, Edward giro para que ella quedara sobre su pecho y pudiera descansar. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Edward hablo.

- Amor, no quiero que esta semana Black ni siquiera te coja una mano –

- No te preocupes bebe, cuando llegue a la casa le voy a dejar todo muy claro, le voy a decir que ni se me acerque. Te lo juro que el no va ni siquiera a respirar mi aire –

- ¿Qué les vas a decir?

- Pues voy llegar, como si estuviera destrozada. Voy y busco a papá y al Jacob, y les digo que, me dijiste que nunca me ibas a perdonar y que te vas para Canadá –

- ¿Canadá? ¿Por qué Canadá? –

- Uhhh No sé solo se me ocurrió –

- Bebe, pero es buena idea, por si nos quieren buscar pensaran que te fuiste conmigo para "Canadá" –

- Amor a ¿Dónde has pensado que nos podemos ir? –

- Pues hermosa, es evidente que a Londres, no porque hay nos buscaran también. Pues estaba pensado en que nos casáramos en Venecia y hay pasarnos nuestra luna de miel y pues yo tengo una propuesta para trabajar en el hospital de Volterra. Así que seria fácil –

- ¿Volterra? –

- Volterra es un municipio de la provincia de Pisa, en la región de la Toscana, Italia. Es famosa por su arquitectura y por el arte –

- Me gusta la idea. Pero… - Bella se quedo callada.

- ¿Qué sucede amor? –

- Solo estaba pensando en que… quiero terminar mi carrera… pero… -

- No te preocupes princesa, cuando lleguemos a Italia buscamos una universidad donde puedas terminar tu carrera –

- Gracias amor, sabias que te amoooo –

- Y yo a ti – así se besaron una vez más.

Después de estar un rato besándose en la alfombra de su cabaña, se vistieron. Así Edward la dejo en cerca de su casa, quedaron en que Bella llamaría a Alice, para que la ayudara supuestamente con unos detalles de la boda.

- Amor, para empezar a buscar Leah tu llama a los hoteles que puedas Y yo intentare averiguar en las aerolíneas, por si viajo –

- Si amor no te preocupes, le pediré ayuda a mis padres, porque hay demasiados hoteles en LA, Mi amor, cuídate. No dudes en llamarme si se llega a presentar algo –

- Si bebe, no te preocupes, mañana nos vemos –

- Hoy mismo hago las reservas para nuestro viaje. Por cierto amor, a qué hora quieres que nos vayamos –

- BB, a las 11 de la mañana –

- Tengo unos conocidos, en Italia, ellos me ayudaran para que apenas lleguemos este todo listo para nuestra boda –

- Ok, bebe. Te amo – dijo Bella para después darle un tierno beso de despedida a su prometido. Tuvo que caminar un poco ya que decidieron que era mejor que nos los vieran llegar juntos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...**

**Hola a todas mis fieles lectoras... aquí les dejo el nuevo cap**

**Espero que les guste...**

**La verdad desde que empecé mi historia tenía la firme determinación de que Edward y Bella no se separan, ellos van a luchar por su amor (que bonito)... así que es hora de que a Charlie y a Jacob se les vayan sus planes al suelo...**

**Claro que Jasper y Alice no va a correr la misma suerte...**

**Un abrazo, un beso.**

**Por fa dejen sus Reviews **

**NOS LEEMOS**


	20. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Las cartas sobre la mesa.

Bella, llego a la puerta de su casa, y se acerco al grifo del agua, y salpico un poco en su rostro para que parecieran lagrimas, puso cara de sufrimiento y entro a la casa dando un portazo. Cuando entro, se encontró en la gran sala con su madre, Jasper y Jacob, el cual se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a Bella, le dieron ganas de quitarle la sonrisita de la cara de un puñetazo. Pero hubo algo que llamo su intención, su hermano tenía los ojos rojos y cara de sufrimiento.

- Jazz ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Bella acercándose a su hermano.

- Alice y yo terminamos – dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –

- Se entero de que me vi con María – dijo tapándose la cara con las manos – La muy perra me tendió una trampa y yo caí con un idiota. Y ahora perdí al amor de mi vida. No sé que voy a hacer sin Alice. No me quiere escuchar –

- Oh Jasper – dijo Bella abrazando a su hermano – No te preocupes, se que todo se va a solucionar. Y todo va a estar bien entre ustedes –

- No, ella no me va a perdonar –

- Bueno, perdonaran que los interrumpa. Pero cielo, no tienes algo que decir - Dijo Jacob sin impórtale el dolor que Jasper sentía en ese momento.

- Yo también – Bella tomo aire profundo - Termine con Edward – lo dijo con voz ahogada – y el próximo sábado…. Me caso con… Jacob –

- ¿Qué? – gritaron Jasper y Renne al mismo tiempo. Y quedaron en shock.

- Si así es, ahora no quiero hablar de eso, me voy a cambiar de ropa y a ducharme – se levanto y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

- Amor – la llamo Jacob – tenemos que hablar en donde será nuestra luna de miel. Solo dime a donde quieres ir y así será –

- SI aja, en un rato te busco – dijo secamente. Renne y Jasper solo veían la escena y no entendían nada.

Así Bella subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Y saco su celular y llamo a su novio.

- Amor, ¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto Edward un poco alterado.

- Pues, Bebe, no muy bien. Cuando llegue me encontré con lo de Jasper y Alice. ¿Cómo esta ella? –

- Mi cielo, está destrozada, no quiere hablar con nadie. Está encerrada en su habitación. Mis papas me acaban de decir que ella se va a ir del país. Mañana. No quiere escuchar razones. Me preocupa mucho. Mis padres se van con ella, nos van a esperar en italia ¿Cómo esta, Jasper? –

- También está muy mal. Cuando llegue estaba con mamá y el perro ese. Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudar a Alice y Jasper –

- No creo que podamos hacer nada, Alice está muy decidida a irse. Amor me pidió que no le dijeras a Jasper para donde vamos, dijo que si le decías se iba sola – dijo Edward.

- Esta bien amor no se lo dire. No es justo que terminen por culpa de la zorra de María –

- Lo sé amor, Y ¿Qué te dijo el chucho? –

- Me hizo decirles a mamá y Jasper lo de la boda. Ah y se atrevió a preguntarme que a donde quería ir de luna de miel –

- Ese imbécil se tiene mucha fe –

- Es una rata –

- Lose, mi cielo, lose –

- Baby, voy a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa, y me pongo a llamar para averiguar lo que dijimos – dijo Bella

- Yo también voy a hacer lo mismo –

- Te amo –

- Yo también te amo – respondió el.

- Nos vemos por la noche –

- Claro que si, ¿Te le vas a escapar a tu querido prometido, con tu otro prometido? – dijo Edward en broma

- jajajaja – ríos Bella – Es que resulta que MI UNICO Y VERDADERO PROMETIDO ES EL HOMBRE MAS SEXI DEL MUNDO –

- Sabes que te amo con locura –

- Y yo a ti Bebe – y así cortaron la llamada. Bella se quito su ropa y se metió al baño, lleno la bañera y se metió lentamente, mientras el agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, paso una hora en ese lugar, tuvo que salir porque ya parecía uva pasa. Se puso su bata y enredo en su cabello una toalla. Para su desagrado ay en la mitad de su habitación estaba el perro, Jacob Black. Ella puso cara de fastidio.

- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi habitación? – dijo Bella exasperada.

- Amor, ¿Por qué me hablas así? – dijo melosamente.

- Mira Jacob Black vamos a poner las cartas sobre la mesa – dijo ella muy seria – Si yo accedí a esta ridícula boda fue por la salud de mi papá, pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a ser tu mujer y que vamos a ser el matrimonio feliz, nunca en tu vida me vas a tocar, No sueñes con luna de miel ni nada por el estilo, sexo jamás, mi cuerpo y corazón le pertenecen a Edward Cullen, así que no pienses que esto va a ser real, será tu esposa porque así lo va a decir un maldito papel, nada mas – sentencio Bella muy enojada.

- No nombres a ese malnacido de Cullen en mi presencia, YO SOY TU PROMETIDO, ME TIENES QUE RESPETAR – Grito Jacob, Bella lo abofeteo.

- EN TU MALDITA VIDA ME VUELVASA LEVANTAR LA VOS, Y MUCHO MENOS INSULTES A EDWARD – Bella levanto la voz – Y ahora sal de mi habitación, no entiendes que te odio, y ahora mas que por tu culpa Edward y toda su familia se van –

- Me parece perfecto que se largué, así no va a tener la oportunidad de acercarse a ti –

- Así Edward este en fin del mundo, así nunca la vuelva a ver, nunca podrás hacer que te ame y que lo olvide. Así que sal de mi habitación, y nunca vuelvas a entrar. Ah cuando nos casemos y nos vayamos, vamos a tener habitaciones separadas, no podría pasar una noche junto a ti, es mas por mi viviríamos en lugares separados –

- Mi cielo vas a ver que después de que nos casemos te hare cambiar de opinión - así se por la fuerza pensó Jacob.

- No sueñes, nunca me vas a poner un dedo encima – en ese momento entro Jasper.

- Bella ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Jasper con la voz rota.

- Claro que si hermano, siéntate en la cama, me voy a cambiar al baño – dijo sacando un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa, de su closet – y tu Jacob que esperas para salir de mi habitación – dijo muy seria.

- Claro amor, los dejo para que hablen – y Salió dando un portazo.

- Uy maldito, como lo odio –

- Isabella, me explicas que es lo que está pasando -

- Me visto y te explico – Bella entro rápidamente al baño y se vistió. Después de 15 minutos salió.

- Ya me puedes explicar que fue todo eso –

- Ay hermano, que Jacob Black es la peor alimaña sobre la tierra. No se como convenció a papá para que me obligará a casarme con él. Charlie está muy delicado de salud, el médico dijo que no puede tener emociones fuertes, ni alterarse y no quiere escuchar razones, le dije que no me casaría, y se altero así que no me quedo remedio que aceptar –

- Pero, para serte sincero, pensé que te daría muy duro terminar con Edward. Estas muy tranquila, ¿Te resignaste a casarte con Black? –

- Obvio no. Jasper júrame, que lo que te voy a contar no se lo vas a decir a nadie – dijo bajando la voz

- Si te lo juro pero explícate –

- Ven, vamos al baño. No sea que Black este escuchando al otro lado de la puerta – así lo hermanos Swan se metieron al baño de Bella – Jazz, yo no deje a Edward, y tampoco me voy a casar con Jacob, le dije si a papá y Jasper por que se calmara. Pero no lo voy a hacer. El sábado… me voy… del país con Edward… nos vamos a casar… -

- ¿Qué? ¿Para donde se van? –

- No te lo puedo decir… veras Alice… se va mañana del país… nos vamos a encontrar con ella… y Edward me pidió que no te dijera para donde vamos… lo siento hermano – dijo Bella triste.

- No, no, no, Bella, Alice no se puede ir, dime que es mentira –

- Lo siento Jasper, solo sé que se va mañana con Carlisle y Esme –

- Bella, por favor, dime para donde se va –

- Jasper no puedo… perdóname… pero no puedo – Jasper cayó al piso y lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro con un niño pequeño.

- Bells… yo… no puedo… vivir… sin mi Alice… si ella se va… mi vida ya no va a tener… sentido –

- Jazz, dale tiempo, ella también te ama, más que a nada y lo sabes muy bien, dale un poco de tiempo, vas a ver que ella te va a perdonar, cuando sea el momento te prometo que te diré donde esta –

- No puedo perderla, no puedo –

- Eso no va a pasar – (¿o si?)

Jasper pasó toda la tarde en la habitación de Bella, después de que fue al bar de la casa y saco dos botella de whisky, tomo y tomo, hasta que se quedo dormido en la cama de su hermana. Ella estaba absorta mirando a su hermano, el sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos. Vio la pantalla y se dio cuenta que era su amor.

- Hola bebe ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto ella.

- Hola hermosa, bien, aquí lidiando con Alice, y ¿tu? –

- Bien, y también lidiando con Jasper, se puso a tomar y quedo totalmente borracho –

- Amor me preocupa toda esta situación –

- SI, mi cielo hermoso, me preocupan los dos, le dije a Jazz que le diera un poco de tiempo a Alice, tal vez sea mejor así –

- Si, espero, que pronto se arreglen las cosas. Amor te quiero ver, me haces falta – dijo muy tierno Edward.

- Yo también bebe, pasa en media hora por mi casa, cuida de que no te vayan a ver –

- Si amor, nos vemos entonces, te amo –

- Yo también te amo –

Bella, miro a su hermano, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se cambio de ropa, se puso una falda de mezclilla, una blusa strapless y unos zapatos de taco bajo, y salió esperando no ser vista.

Cuando llego a la reja de la mansión, la abrió intentado no se escuchada, cuando estuvo fuera sintió una de libertad. Respiro profundamente, unos brazos rodearon su cintura y un aroma delicioso llego a sus fosas nasales.

- Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo Bella, dando la vuelta y besando con pasión a su hombre.

- Y que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti – respondió Edward cuando termino el beso - ¿Vamos? – pregunto él.

- ¿A Dónde? - Pregunto ella levantando una ceja, pero Edward pudo ver en sus ojos el deseo y amor, al mismo tiempo.

- Al cielo amor, al cielo – dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y la llevo en su volvo a su cabaña. Cuando llegaron, Edward la tomo en la sala, después en el corredor y por ultimo en su alcoba. Cuando pudieron normalizar su respiración Edward hablo

- Amor, te tengo excelentes noticias, encontré a Leah –

- Enserio amor, oh por Dios, que bien, mañana mismo la tenemos que buscar –

- Claro que si, se que ella nos va a ayudar – Bella tomo por el cuello a Edward y lo beso con todo el sentimiento de su corazón y hay en su cama, en su casa, en su nido de amor se volvieron a amar hasta que sus cuerpos agotados cayeron dormidos.

Bella, se levanto exaltada a las 2 de la mañana, se había quedado dormida, y no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta que no estaba en la casa. Edward estaba dormido a su lado, la tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, pegada a su cuerpo. Bella empezó a darle beso en la cara a Edward para que despertara.

- Amor – beso – Amor- beso – Amor – beso – Me tengo que ir – beso – Despierta – Edward se removió y la pego más a su cuerpo.

- mmmm, no quiero – dijo haciendo un puchero – No quiero que te vayas –

- Bebe, piensa que después del sábado no me voy a separar de de ti y vamos a dormir todas las noches junto y despertar abrazados amándonos –

- Esta bien, te llevo a tu casa, solo porque no quiero que se estropeen nuestros planes – dijo Edward, dándole un beso en la frente. Se levantaron, se vistieron y se fueron a la mansión Swan.

Después de una acalorada despedida en el volvo de Edward; Bella entro a la mansión, con los zapatos en la mano, rogando por no ser ni vista, ni escuchada. Pensó que todo estaba bien, e iba llegando a su habitación, cuando unos manos fuertes la tomaron por un brazo.

Bella ahogo un grito en su mano, y vio a Jacob que la miraba con los ojos negros por la rabia.

- La pasaste bien con tu amante, eres una mentirosa no has dejado al imbécil ese – dijo escupiendo cada palabra.

- Suéltame Jacob, yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero vete acostumbrando –

- Eres una zorra, como me puedes hacer esto, te vas a escondidas a revolcarte con ese, como si fueras una perra en celo – Bella cerro su puño y adorno el ojo sano de Jacob con un lindo morado.

- Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera – dijo Bella soltándose de su agarre y entrando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Dio unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse. Cuando lo estuvo calmada se acerco a su cama vio que su hermano dormía aun.

Saco su móvil y marco a su novio.

- Amor ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Edward asustado.

- Bebe, Jacob me pillo entrando –

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? –

- Si, amor, me preocupa que le diga algo a papá, o que se dañen nuestros planes – dijo Bella

- No te preocupes amor, niégalo todo, si le dice algo a tu papá, dices que estabas en la cocina tomando agua. Y no creo que sea tan miserable de poner en riesgo la vida de tu padre –

- Eso espero amor, mañana nos vemos a medio día para ir a buscar a Leah, para salir de todo este embrollo de una vez –

- Descansa hermosa, te amo –

- Tu también, te amo – Bella corto la llamada, se puso su pijama y se acostó al lado de su hermano.


	21. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: ¡Falso! ¡Mentiroso!

Bella despertó con una opresión en el pecho, tenía la leve sensación que algo iba a pasar, algo que iba a cambiar las cosas. Jasper ya no estaba a su lado, miro el reloj de su buro y eran las 9 de la mañana, tenía justo el tiempo para arreglarse e ir a buscar a Leah.

Como todos los días, se tomo su tiempo en el baño, se puso una short y una franela negros, con zapatos de taco alto del mismo color. Iba a bajar a tomar su desayuno pero algo en su interior le dijo que alistara una maleta con ropa y sus cosas personales, su pasaporte y sus documentos, cuando estuvo todo listo metió todo debajo de su cama.

Bajo a tomar algo ligero de desayuno, pues tenía el estomago revuelto, sin contar la preocupación por que Jacob le dijera algo a Charlie. Se encontró con su madre en la cocina.

- Hija, creo que tenemos que hablar –

- De ¿Qué mamá? –

- Bella, hija. Creo que estos días no he sido la madre mas ejemplar, o una que tu desearas. No te he apoyado como se debe, me he desentendido de ti, de tus problemas, igual con Jasper. Me olvide de mis hijos –

- Mamá, no tienes porque preocuparte. Se que tu y papá nos aman, y siempre han querido lo mejor para nosotros. Tal vez las circunstancias nos llevaron a esto – dijo Bella abrazando a su madre, como si fuera la última vez.

- Mi pequeña, tu siempre has sido tan madura. Estoy tan preocupada por todo lo que está pasando. Tu boda con Jacob, cosa que no logro entender todavía, Jasper y su problema con Alice, y para completar tu padre enfermo. Hija si le pasa algo a Charlie, no sé cómo podría vivir –

- Tranquila mamá, papá se va a poner bien, vas a ver cómo se va a recuperar. En cuanto a mi boda con Jacob, fue algo que papá me pidió y no se lo pude negar. Y Jasper y Alice, si es un poco complicado –

- Hija, pero tu amas a Edward, Jacob es como tu hermano. No creo que esto te haga feliz –

- No te preocupes por eso, yo estoy bien, y vas a ver como las cosas salen bien – Renne dio un beso en la frente de su hija.

- Sabes que te quiero con toda mi alma –

- Y yo a ti mamá - Me vas a hacer mucha falta pensó Bella - ¿Cómo amaneció papá? –

- Bien cariño, en este momento está hablando con Jacob –

-¿Qué? – dijo Bella horrorizada.

-¿Qué sucede hija? –

- Es que se me olvido – Bella lo pensó por un segundo- Que habíamos quedado en hablar con papá, me deben estar esperando – dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina corriendo, y con el alma en la mano. Cuando iba llegando a la habitación de sus padres, se quito los zapatos para no hacer ruido. La puerta estaba un poco abierta, lo que le permitió ver hacia dentro de la habitación sin ser vista.

Lo que vio la dejo de una pieza, su papá se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana con un vaso de whisky en su mano, y Jacob parado a su izquierda. Charlie miraba serio por la ventana. Tomo un trago y hablado.

- ¿A qué hora me dices que llego? – pregunto Charlie muy serio. Bella puso atención a lo que dijo su padre, se veía tan sereno, tan ¿Sano?

- Eran casi las tres de la madrugada – Bella sintió desfallecer, le había contado a su padre.

- ¿Estás seguro que Bella estaba con Cullen? –

- Mas que seguro tío, yo los vi. Tío me siento fatal, no puedo creer que no nos hayamos casado y Bella ya me haya sido infiel –

- Tranquilo hijo, lo importante es que Bella no se entere que yo no estoy enfermo, esa es la única garantía que tenemos para que ella se case contigo – Bella ahoga su llanto en su mano, no podía creer que su papá le estuviera haciendo esto, como podía jugar con su salud de esa manera. Bella siguió escuchando.

- Tío pero que hacemos, ese malnacido de Cullen, le ha hincado los colmillos hasta el fondo. Ella esta ciega, y estoy seguro que anoche se… acostaron… y que tal si queda embarazada –

- Ni Dios lo quiera, no voy a permitir que mi hija se acerque más a ese hombre no me importa lo que tengamos que hacer. Y si llegara a quedar embarazada, siempre hay medios para un niño no nazca - ¿Qué clase me monstruo era su padre? Pensó Bella. Bella saco su móvil mando un mensaje a Edward. Mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

"Amor, se adelanto el viaje, paso por mí, en media hora, ya tengo mi maleta lista. Cuando llegues mándame un mensaje para saber que ya estás aquí y salir" y puso su celular en silencio, para no ponerse en evidencia.

- Si tienes razón tío, no podemos permitir que haya un bastardo en la familia, y si es necesario, deberíamos encerrarla para que no salga – dijo Jacob con voz triunfante.

- No creo que eso sea buena idea, mi hijo no permitiría que le hiciéramos eso a Bella, y que le diría a Renne, eso no lo podemos hacer –

- Tío estoy desesperado, no quiero perder a Bella –

- No te preocupes, algo vamos a hacer. Creo que lo mejor será que mañana mismo se casen, moveré mis contactos y hare que mañana mismo manden un juez para que los case, hablare con Newton, para que venga y diga que estoy muy grave, así le diré a Bella, que mi último deseo es ese. Y te la llevas de aquí, que ella no sepa para donde así no le podrá avisar a Cullen – Sentencio Charlie.

- Me parece perfecto, pero que le diremos a Bella, cuando vea que te recuperas milagrosamente –

- Para cuando eso pase, ustedes estará casados y ya no habrá marcha atrás –

Bella lloraba desconsolado, tras la puerta, no podía creer que ese ser tan repúgnate fuera su padre, como podía mentirle de esa manera, solo por cumplir los caprichos de Jacob.

Pasaron 15 minutos mientras Bella escuchaba los planes que su padre y Jacob hacían, lo que no sabían era que se iban a quedar con sus planes en el aire. En ese instante entro un mensaje a su celular.

"Amor, ya estoy afuera de tu casa, si no sales en 5 minutos entro por ti"

Bella dio un manotazo en la puerta lo que hizo que Jacob y Charlie saltaran de la impresión, el color se fue de sus caras. Los ojos de Bella estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero también de odio.

- NO SABEN COMO LOS ODIO – Grito Bella.

- Hija, por favor déjame explicarte – Dijo Charlie angustiado.

- NUNCA ME VUELVA A DECIR HIJA, SEÑOR, A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO MI PAPÁ ESTA MUERTO, USTED SEÑOR CHARLIE SWAN, NUNCA EN SU VIDA ME VA A VOLVER A VER – Y salió corriendo a su habitación, en el camino se encontró con Jasper y su mamá que habían escuchado todo el escándalo.

- Hija ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Renne angustiada. Bella no respondió, abrazo a su madre, ahora entendía cual era el presentimiento de la mañana. Ese era su último día en esa casa.

- Bells, responde por favor – En ese momento Jacob y Charlie salieron de la habitación.

- Hija por favor, escúchanos, todo lo hicimos por tu bien –

- Lo odio señor Swan – dijo Bella y se soltó del abrazo de su madre y arrastro a su hermano a su habitación.

- Bella, hermanita ¿Qué paso? – Jasper veía como Bella sacaba de bajo su cama dos maletas, una grande y una mediana, junto con su bolso de mano y su bolso de viaje - ¿Qué es esto Bells? –

- Charlie no está enfermo todo lo invento para que me casara con Jacob, no sabes todo lo que dijo. Me voy hermano, no sabes lo que me duele salir de casa de esta manera, pero no puedo perdonar a ese hombre. Edward ya está afuera tengo que salir ahora mismo o el va a entrar – Bella abrazo a su hermano le juro que pronto sabría de ella y ay quedo Jasper con el corazón peor que desecho, no sabía cómo iba a vivir sin Alice y Bella. Ella salió de su habitación con sus maletas, muy pesadas, pero de la rabia que tenía no sentía su peso. En la puerta de su habitación estaban Renne, Jacob y Charlie. Su madre lloraba en los brazos de Charlie.

- Mamá me vas a hacer mucha falta –

- Tu no vas a ningún lado Isabella – sentencio Charlie.

- Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad y pedo hacer con mi vida lo que mejor que parezca – Jacob se fue a acercar a Bella pero Justo en ese momento llego Edward.

- Amor ¿Qué paso? Te dije que si no salías en 5 minutos vendría por ti -

- Ya voy de salida, vamos amor – Edward cogió las maletas y empezó a bajar por la escaleras.

- CULLEN USTED NO SE VA A LLEVAR A MI HIJA – Grito Charlie. Para ese momento Edward y Bella iban saliendo por la puerta principal. Jacob los alcanzo.

- NI SUEÑES CON LLEVARTE A MI MUJER – Grito Jacob tomando del brazo a Bella.

- SUELTAME BLACK, YO NO SOY NADA TUYO – Grito Bella. Edward soltó las maletas y dio un golpe en el estomago a Jacob, lo que hizo que soltara a Bella y terminara en el piso.

- Nunca vuelvas a tocar a MI MUJER, POR QUE BELLA ES MI, QUE TE QUEDE CLARO – Edward tomo las maletas y salió con Bella de la casa.

Lo último que Bella escucho en esa casa fue

- Charlie, ¿Qué hiciste? – decía Renne llorando.

Edward metió las maletas al volvo y ayudo a Bella a subir rápidamente, arranco y se fueron de esa casa a toda velocidad. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Edward aparco el auto a un lado de la calle y abrazo a su futura esposa la cual no había dejado de llorar desde que salieron de la mansión Swan.

Edward acariciaba su cabello y espalda, esperando pacientemente a que ella se calmara.

- Bebe, ahora si me puedes explicar que fue todo lo que sucedió en tu casa – pregunto Edward cuando Bella se calmo.

- Mi… - Ella lo pensó, por un segundo – Charlie es un falso y un mentiroso, no esta enfermo, todo fue una treta para que yo aceptara esa estúpida boda –

- y ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? –

- Esta mañana los escuche hablando, y ay fue cuando escuche sus planes, incluso Charlie pensó hasta adelantar la boda para mañana… hasta se atrevió a decir que si yo llegara a quedar embarazada de ti… atentarían contra la vida de nuestro hijo… - y así volvió a llorar

- Mi cielo no sabes cómo lo siento… yo si sospechaba de algo… pero no estaba seguro, se me hacia todo muy extraño –

- Amor vámonos, vámonos, casémonos empecemos de una vez por todas nuestra vida juntos, ya no quiero saber nada de ellos dos –

- Claro que si, pero amor, por las prisas no sé si podamos viajar hoy mismo, pero vamos ahora mismo a mi casa recogemos mis cosas y vamos al aeropuerto. Mis padres ya deben estar en el aeropuerto, ellos están buscando nuestros boletos de avión –

- ¿Por qué no traes tu ropa y tus cosas? –

- Por que cuando recibí tu mensaje Salí corriendo por eso solo me demore 15 minutos en llegar a tu casa, pero Zafrina esta alistando mis cosas así que solo será recoger la maleta –

- Amor sabes que estaba pensando… que sería buena hablar con Leah, no se creo que ella se merece saber la verdad –

- Si mi cielo, estoy de acuerdo. Vamos a hablar con ella ahora mismo. Antes de que Black vaya por ella –

Así se fueron al hotel donde se encontraba Leah. Llegaron a la recepción y se anunciaron. El encargado los hizo esperar unos minutos en la sala de espera. Momentos después apareció Leah, tenia los ojos rojos e inchados a causa del llanto.

- Ah que vienes Isabella, a presumirme tu boda con Jacob. Y ¿Qué haces con Edward? No puedo creer que seas tan miserable – dijo Leah con odio.

- Mira Leah, no sé qué te habrá dicho Jacob. Solo quiero que sepas la verdad –

-¿Qué verdad?¨que tú y tu papá me separaron del hombre que amo, que van a dejar a mi hijo sin padre y sin hogar… - dijo Leah empezando a llorar.

- No, Leah, por favor escúchanos, veras que todo tiene una explicación. Y que Bella es la más perjudicada – Intervino Edward.

- Edward como puedes estar con ella. Después de que solo te uso – dijo Leah.

- Te equivocas, Bella y tú solo fueron víctimas de las conspiraciones de Jacob y Charlie Swan – respondió Edward.

- Entonces, mis sospechas eran ciertas, estas embarazada. Por Dios, ¿Qué clase de basura es Jacob? Mira que dejarte, estando embarazada –

- El no me dejo por gusto, me dejo por tus caprichos. Es que no sé cómo pude confiar en ti Isabella. Creí que eras una buena persona –

- Mira Leah, solo te pido que me escuches unos momentos, quiero que escuches, la verdad. Si después de oír lo que tengo que contarte, sigues sin creerme, respetare tu decisión. Y pues no volverás a verme, ya que de aquí salimos con Edward para el aeropuerto, porque nos vamos del país –

-¿Qué? – dijo Leah, después de pensarlo por un segundo dijo – Te escucho Isabella, pero no te prometo que te crea –

- Esta bien Leah, Lo que paso fue… - Así Bella inicio todo el relato, conto con pelos y señales todo lo que paso, de su relación con jacob los planes de Edward y ella, los de Charlie y Jacob, de cómo Bella se entero de todo y sus planes de boda en otro país.

Leah, lloro desconsolada.

- Esto no puede ser cierto… No puedo creer todas las mentiras de Jacob… ¿Qué clase de persona es? –

- Lo siento Leah, pero Edward y yo creímos que era justo que tu supieras toda la verdad –

- Gracias Bella, por contarme la verdad. No quiero… volver a ver… a Jacob… que se olvide de mi y de mi hijo… Si pude cuidar de mi hermano y de mí, después de la muerte de mis padres… podre sola con mi hijo… lo mejor es que me valla y desaparezca de la vida de Jacob… -

- Te entiendo… por eso también me voy… no puedo perdonar a mi padre –

Así Edward y Bella esperaron a que Leah, arreglara sus maletas, pasaron casa de los Cullen y recogieron las pertenecías de Edward y se fueron al aeropuerto.

Leah compro su boleto para volver a la seguridad de su hogar.


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Feliz Viaje... Feliz Boda…

Cuando Edward, Bella y Leah, llegaron al aeropuerto Carlisle tenía todo lo del viaje listo, cuando Alice vio a Bella salió corriendo a sus brazos.

- Oh... Al… cuanto siento todo lo que paso… - dijo Bella abrazando a su amiga.

- No sabes cómo duele todo esto – dijo Alice en medio del llanto

- Al, pero... ¿Por qué no hablas con él? – Intento razonar con ella.

- Le di la oportunidad y el no dijo nada, no puedo perdonarlo, no ahora… tal vez en otro momento… pero no puedo en este momento… necesito tiempo… -

- Sera mejor que acompañemos a Leah a que aborde su avión – intervino Edward.

- Si creo que es lo mejor – Concordó Leah.

Todos acompañaron a Leah a su muelle de abordaje el cual la llevaría a salvo a su Washington D. C, su hermano la estaría esperando y de ay partiría a Forks, a la reserva donde nació y creció, ay se escondería por un buen tiempo, esperaría que su hija naciera y tomaría una decisión, si dejaría que Jacob conociera a su hijo.

- Leah, por favor cuídate y cuida mucho a mi sobrino, el no tiene la culpa de tener ese papá – dijo Bella abrazando a Leah.

- Claro que si, este pequeño es mi vida – dijo Leah acariciándose su pequeño bulto en el abdomen.

- Leah, te vamos a dar algo y no aceptamos un no como respuesta – dijo Edward muy serio.

- De que hablas Edward – dijo Leah, y él le paso un sobre, ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo empezó a abrir - ¿Qué es esto? –

- Un regalo de Edward y mío, para nuestro pequeño sobrino – dijo Bella abrazando a su prometido.

- No Bella, Edward, yo no les puedo recibir esto…. Es demasiado – dijo Leah viendo el cheque que tenía en sus manos, con una suma bastante grande – ya es suficiente con que pagaran los pasaje de avión y cubrieran todo lo del viaje hasta la reservación – dijo muy apenada.

- Claro que no Leah, es muy poco, quisiéramos hacer más por ti, y en tu estado no puedes tener esfuerzos, eso ayudara para los gastos, tienes que ser consciente que tener un bebe conlleva muchos gastos. Y no vamos a permitir que mi sobrino o tu pasen necesidades – dijo Bella muy seria.

- Oh… Bella, Edward… de verdad que no se… como agradecerles por esto…. Que están haciendo por nosotros…- dijo Leah llorando.

- Simplemente estando en contacto con nosotros… tienes que mandarnos fotos de las ecografías y del bebe, nos tienes que avisar cuando nazca… ahh y queremos ser los padrinos – dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que si – dijo Leah. Se abrazaron Leah y Bella, todos despidieron a Leah y la vieron partir, ay se dirigieron a su muelle para abordar el avión privado que Carlisle había alquilado para llevar a su familia a Italia.

En el avión, Alice se sentó sola y le pidió a Bella y a todos no volver a mencionar el tema de Jasper, cuando ella se sintiera capaz de hablar de eso lo haría, antes no.

Edward y Bella se sentaron juntos, al igual que Carlisle y Esme.

Edward y Bella, durmieron abrazados, se daban besos y se decían cosas en el oído, hacían planes de lo que querían para su boda y de la vida que les esperaba por delante.

Alice se removía inquieta en su silla, pues al ver el amor que Bella y su hermano se profesaban, no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper, no sabía con iba a seguir viviendo sin él, tenían tantos planes juntos, pensaba que iba a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, iban a tener la boda hermosa y unos hijos tan bellos como Jasper y tan hiperactivos como ella…. Ahora por culpa de la zorra de María, su amor y el futuro que ella había pensado se fueron directo a la basura…

Llegaron a Venecia y fueron directo a un hotel, donde ya tenían una reservación. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, tenía reservado todo un piso en el lujoso hotel para que nadie los molestara.

Edward y Bella, tomaron una ducha juntos, que se prolongo por un buen rato. Después de varios juegos entre los dos. Edward llevo a Bella a un hermoso restaurante, en un balcón junto a los canales, las luces de las velas hacían que la noche fuera más bella. Después de una cena maravillosa, dieron un recorrido en góndola.

- Oh amor, todo esto es tan hermoso, pero lo mejor de todo es que estoy contigo – dijo Bella

- Y yo no quisiera que fuera de otra manera. Estoy tan feliz de que pronto vas a ser mi esposa –

- Y yo estoy más feliz por eso – y así Bella beso con amor y devoción a que sería su esposo y el padre de sus hijos.

Una semana después

En la iglesia Madonna delle'Orto, en Venecia

- Bells, por favor te podrías quedar quieta – Decía Alice irritada, mientras acomodaba el velo de Bella

- Lo siento Al, es que estoy muy nerviosa. No todos los días te casa con el amor de tu vida – dijo Bella emocionada.

- Si tienes razón – dijo Alice con una nota triste en la voz.

- Oh, Ally, lo siento. No queria decir algo que te hiciera sentir mal –

- No te preocupes amiga, no es tu culpa –

- Alice, tu deberías… - empezó a decir Bella.

- Que les dije Bella –

- Perdón pero no soporto verte así y no… - Bella dejo la frase en el aire. Recordó la conversación que tuvo su con su madre, dos días después de haber llegado a Italia, Renne le conto a Bella, que la casa era un caos, a Jacob se le callo la máscara frente a Charlie, este lo echo de la casa, desde entonces no se sabe nada de Jacob, Charlie decía estar arrepentido pero ya era muy tarde para cargos de conciencia, y Bella por el momento no quería saber nada de su padre, lo peor y más preocupante era el estado de Jasper, según lo que Renne le conto estaba sumergido en la bebida, no comía, no hablaba con nadie… estaba sumamente deprimido y Renne estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo.

- Bells, hoy es el día de tu boda, no hablemos de cosas tristes – le pido Alice. En ese momento entre Esme a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijas.

- Oh, Bella, hija estas hermosa – dijo Esme abrazándola – Mi hijo tiene es muy afortunado por tenerte, gracias por amarlo, por darle tanta felicidad –

- La afortunada soy yo por tenerlo –

- Sabes nunca lo había visto tan nervioso y tan ansioso – rieron Esme y Alice.

- Bueno, señoras es el momento, toma tu ramo, no queremos que mi hermanito muera de ansiedad – dijo Alice dándole el ramo. Bella suspiro fuertemente.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? – pregunto Esme.

- Solo… que hubiera querido estar con mi… familia en este día tan importante para mí – dijo Bella con un dejo de tristeza en sus voz y los ojos aguados.

- Oh, hija, sabes que nosotros estamos para apoyarte. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia. Vas a ver que con el paso de unos meses, vas a estar con tu padres otra vez –

- Gracias Esme, gracias por aceptarme en tu familia –

- Bueno vamos, porque si seguimos aquí, van a arruinar mi obra de arte, y mi hermano va a sufrir un colapso –

Las tres salieron del cuartico y fueron a la entrada de la iglesia, la cual estaba llenas de flores y velas, parecía de ensueño, empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial, en la pequeña capilla, estaban unos amigos de Edward y unos familiares de los Cullen, dos hombres y sus esposas.

Y ay estaba Edward en el altar, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, y sus ojos conectados a los de Bella, ella iba caminando por el corredor, del brazo de Carlisle, ya que ella así lo pido. Cuando llegaron al altar Carlisle entrego a la novia a Edward, no sin antes advertirle que la cuidara.

El reverendo empezó la ceremonia y ellos hicieron sus votos, primero Bella.

_Hoy, Edward Cullen, uno mi vida a la tuya, no solo como tu mujer, sino como tu amiga, tu amante y tu confidente.__  
><span>__Déjame ser el hombro en el que te apoyas, la roca sobre la que descansas, la compañera de tu vida.__  
><span>__Desde este día caminaré junto a ti. Para siempre._

_Te amo._

Seguidos de los de Edward:

_Yo, Edward Cullen, prometo amarte y honrarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor. Te amo Mi Bella._

- …. Puede besar a la novia – concluyo.

Edward sin esperar un segundo mas, tomo por la cintura a su esposa y la beso con todo el amor de su pecho. Sellando así el juramente que hicieron.

- Gracias amor, soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo – dijo Edward al oído de Bella - Te amo –

- Y yo a ti – respondió ella.

Después de la ceremonia, partieron al hotel donde Alice para pensar y concentrar su mente en otras cosas, había organizado un pequeña recepción.

Ya en la recepción, Edward le presento a sus esposas, a sus tíos, Aro y Marco, hermanos de su madre y a sus esposas, así como a sus amigos, Demetri, Alec y Félix.

La recepción no tardo mucho, se tomaron fotos los novios, partieron el pastel, hicieron su primer baile como el señor y la señora Cullen.

Después se fueron a su habitación, en la entrada Edward cargo a su esposa, y cerró la puerta con una patada, y ubico a su esposa suavemente en la mullida cama.

- Te amo – beso – Te amo – decía Edward besando el cuello de Bella, mientras sus manos, se deshacían del estorboso vestido de sus esposa. Cuando termino con su tarea, vio el hermosa lencería que traía puesto Bella, al verla así, su erección fue más pronunciada y dolorosa.

- OH Amor, estas…. Tan… sexi y provocativa…- dijo Edward con voz ronca.

- Y tu mi cielo, tienes mucha ropa – dijo Bella arrancado la ropa de su esposo. Así toda la noche se amaron como nunca, como siempre…


	23. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22: PAGANDO CULPAS…..**

_Volterra siete meses después de la boda_

Bella estaba en un salita de espera, en el hospital donde su esposo trabajaba, leía muy atenta una revista sobre bebes…

- Señora Cullen, su esposo la está esperando – la llamo una enfermera.

- Oh! Muchas gracias – respondió Bella, levantándose de la silla y guardando la revista en su bolso.

Camino por un pasillo hasta que encontró el consultorio de Edward.

- Buenos días, Doctor Cullen – dijo Bella entrando al consultorio, y con voz sexi.

- Buenos días, señora Cullen, Que hermosa se ve hoy – dijo Edward, levantándose de su silla y abrazando a su esposa.

- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Bella besando a su amor.

- Y yo los extrañe a los dos – dijo Edward bajando su cabeza y besando la pequeña barriga de Cinco meses de Bella.

- Sabes que te amamos –

- Ustedes son mi vida – dijo Edward y beso la frente de ella - ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? –

- Pues con un poco de nauseas, hambre y preocupada – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- Bebe veras que las nauseas se te van a pasar en cualquier momento, después de la consulta con la obstetra, te llevo a que comas lo que quieras. Y ¿Por qué está preocupada mi reina? – dijo Edward serio.

- Pues amor, por mi hermano, la última llamada de mamá me dejo muy preocupada, me dijo que Jasper está cada vez peor, está completamente alcoholizado, y ¿si se entera de lo de Alice? –

- Por favor amor, trata de estar calmada, eso no te hace bien, y al bebe tampoco – Edward suspiro – Esperemos que Jasper no se entere de eso –

- Pero tú sabes cómo corren la noticias del espectáculo, esa foto ha salido en más de un periódico, revista y hasta en programas de entretenimiento –

Bella recordó cuando Alice llego con la noticia

_**Flashback**_

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando Alice llego a la casa donde vivía con Edward y Bella, después de la luna de miel ellos le pidieron a Alice que viviera con ellos, por un tiempo, ya que Esme y Carlisle, habían regresado a LA. Y no querían que ella estuviera sola.

- Hola Al, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? – pregunto Bella con un poco de recelo.

- Bien, eso creo – dijo Alice no muy convencida de sus palabras. Alice hacia un mes que había conocido a un futbolista italiano, muy atractivo, y esa noche habían salido a cenar. Como ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones.

- Pues no pareces muy convencida – Bella por sus hormonas de embarazada, había tenidos discusiones con Alice porque ella salía con Alberto Gilardino.

- Bells, por favor no empieces – dijo Alice con un toque de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Qué te paso? –

. Alberto… me… beso… -

- ¿Qué? – grito Bella.

- Solo paso –

- Y ¿Qué sentiste? –

- La verdad… no se… fue lindo… pero –

- PERO TU TODAVÍA AMAS A MI HERMANO, Y POR TU ESTÚPIDO ORGULLO ESTÁN SUFRIENDO LOS DOS, O CREES QUE NO TE HE ESCUCHADO LLORANDO POR LA NOCHES, Y SÉ QUE LO HACES POR JASPER – Dicho esto Bella se levanto de la silla donde estaba, subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su habitación.

El bombazo fue al otro día, cuando en primera plana de los periódicos había una foto del famoso beso.

_**Fin flashback **_

Edward y Bella se dirigieron al consultorio de la obstetra, de Bella, la Doctora Carmen los recibió muy amablemente, hizo las preguntas de rutina, peso y tomo la tensión de Bella.

- Bueno, me alegra saber que tu embarazo va bien. Como te dijo Edward las nauseas se te pasaran el cualquier momento. Ahora recuéstate en la camilla y veamos cómo va ese pequeño – dijo la doctora Carmen.

Bella hizo lo que ella le pidió, Edward se acomodo a su lado y tomo su mano. La doctora esparció el gel en el abdomen y puso la sonda. Las imágenes empezaron a salir en el monitor, así como las lagrimas de los futuros padres.

- Amor, míralo es hermoso – dijo Bella.

- Esta muy bien, todo se ve muy bien – dijo Edward emocionado.

- Si ves ¿Qué es? – Dijo la doctora.

- Si, Carmen – dijo Edward y miro a Bella – Amor, tenías toda la razón vamos a tener un hermoso niño –

- Oh amor, que felicidad – dijo Bella y abrazo.

La doctora imprimo una fotos del pequeño Anthony, Bella se arreglo, y salieron abrazos y dándose beso.

- Gracias amor, gracias por toda la felicidad que me das – dijo Edward.

- Amor, gracias a ti – dijo Bella Besando a su esposo – Cielo tengo que llamar a mi mamá, para contarle que su nieto está muy, muy bien – En ese instante empezó a sonar el celular de Bella – Creo que llame a mamá con el pensamiento – dijo ella viendo el identificador de llamadas – Hola Mami, es un hermoso niño, ves como tenía razón – dijo Bella sin dejar hablar a Renne.

- Oh hija… un buena… noticia… en medio de esta… angustia – Dijo Renne en medio del llanto.

- Mamá ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras así? – pregunto Bella preocupada.

- Tu… tu… - decía Renne.

- Mi ¿Qué? Mamá habla – Dijo Bella alterada

-Tu hermano… se esta muriendo… -

-¿Qué? – grito Bella y se desmayo en los brazos de Edward. El celular callo al piso.

- UNA CAMILLA – Grito Edward.

En segundo unos enfermeros llegaron con la camilla, Edward la acomodo en ella, y salieron corriendo para un consultorio. Edward levanto el celular de ella y hablo, mientras corría junto a la camilla de Bella.

- Renne ¿Qué paso? – dijo Edward desesperado

- Edward ¿Qué le paso a mi hija? –

- Se desmayo, pero ¿Qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así? –

- Oh Dios mío, ¿Cómo esta ella?

- No lo se la vamos a revisar, pero dime ¿Qué le dijiste? –

- Es que Jasper está muy grave Edward, mi hijo se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte –

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? –

- Tuvo un accidente por culpa de tu maldita hermana y su flamante novio. El vio una fotos de ella besándose con un tipo y se puso como loco, se tomo como tres botellas de whisky y se fue en la carro y pues al parecer perdió el control del carro, derrapo, se volcó y termino estrellado contra un poste –

- Renne, apenas sepa cómo esta mi esposa te llamo – Edward sabia que mas decir.

- Por favor cuida a mi hija y a mi nieto –

- Con mi vida – y así cortaron la comunicación.

Edward entro y reviso a su esposa. Gracias al cielo solo fue un desmayo, y ella y el pequeño estaban bien.

Cuando Bella reacciono, lloro desconsolada en los brazos de su esposo.

- Quiero hablar con mi madre –

- Pero prométeme que vas a estar calmada, por ti y por nuestro bebe –

- Te lo juro, pero por favor llama a mamá –

- Este bien –

Edward comunico a Bella con Renne, ella le explico lo mismo que a Edward.

- Salgo para LA, en el próximo vuelo que haya –

- Hija, pero en tu estado no se si sea recomendable, no quiero que nada le pase a mi nieto –

- Mamá el bebe y yo estamos bien. Y no voy a estar tranquila si no estoy cerca de Jasper –

- Hija por favor ten mucho cuidado… Ah y no quiero ver a esa mujer aquí, porque no se dé que sería capaz… por su culpa mi hijo esta así… no la quiero cerca de Jasper –

- No te preocupes mamá, claro que Alice no irá – Se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación.

- Amor tienes que llevarme a donde mi hermano ahora mismo –

- Cielo, no es buena idea eso – dijo Edward.

- Si no me llevas, me voy sola. Anthony y yo vamos estaremos bien –

- Esta bien amor, esta tarde salimos para los Ángeles -

Edward pidió unos días en el hospital para poder llevar a su esposa con su hermano y madre. Cuando llegaron a la casa Alice estaba ay.

- Para ¿Dónde van? – pregunto Alice al ver que Edward arreglaba las maletas y Bella buscaba los papeles de ellos.

- No te importa – respondió Bella, un poco alterada, porque sabía que si Alice hubiera tratado de arreglar las cosas con Jasper su hermano no estaría así.

- Bella, ¿Por qué me hablas así? – Pregunto Alice contrariada.

- Amor cálmate – dijo Edward.

- POR QUE POR TU CULPA MI HERMANO SE ESTA MURIENDO, Y NOS VAMOS A LA, JASPER TUVO UN ACCIDENTE CAUSADO POR TUS MALDITAS FOTOS, BESANDOTE CON ALBERTO –

- ¿Qué? – Grito Alice, empezando a llorar - ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué le paso? Me voy con ustedes –

- Claro que no Alice, mi madre no te quiere haya y… yo tampoco… ya hiciste suficiente… yo te informare cualquier cosa que suceda, pero lo mejor es que no vallas –

- Por… favor… Bella… si… le… pasa…algo… a mi Jazz… me muero – dijo Alice ahogada por el llanto.

- Ahora si es tu Jazz, cuando él se está muriendo, sabes que no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo. Ya tenemos todo listo, nos vamos ya. Yo te estoy comunicando la evolución de mi hermano –

Edward y Bella se despidieron de Alice, y se fueron a Roma a tomar un vuela que los llevara a , Edward le prometió a su hermana llamarla seguido. Alice quedo llorando desconsolada en la mitad de la sala, sabía que Bella tenía razón. Era su culpa que el amor de su vida estuviera así. Así que sin importarle nada arreglo su maleta y siguió la ruta de su hermano y cuñada. Tenía que ver a Jasper.

Después de un largo viaje Bella y Edward, entraron al hospital donde tenían a Jasper. Se encontraron con Renne sentada en una pequeña sala de espera.

- ¡Mamá! – la llamo Bella. Renne levanto la cabeza y recibió a su hija con un abraso. Así las dos empezaron a llorar. Edward se quedo a un lado contemplado la escena.

- Oh, mi pequeña… que bueno verte… aunque esta situación sea la peor –

- ¿Cómo está Jasper? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? –

- Que te puedo decir, tiene fractura de humero izquierdo, luxación de hombro derecho, fractura de cubito y radio izquierdo, fractura de tibia derecha, tuvo una hemorragia interna que ya lograron controlar, cortadas, rapaduras y rasguños…. Eso es lo menos grave que tiene… tuvo un trauma craneoencefálico, y por el momento lo tienen en un coma inducido… lo tienen en la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos), no sabemos que tanto resista su cuerpo, el estos meses casi no comía y siempre estaba tomando… está muy débil… hay hija yo no sé qué haría si algo le pasa… - y madre e hija se abrazaron y lloraron.

Se sentaron juntas, Edward se sentó junto a ellas. Minutos después una voz lleno el silencio.

- Bella, hija – dijo Charlie con la voz cortada. Ella levanto la mirada.

- Señor Swan, buenas tardes – dijo Bella con voz fría.

- Hija, por favor hablemos – Rogo Charlie.

- Mi cielo tenemos hambre, me llevas a comer algo – Dijo Bella ignorando a su padre.

- Claro que si, Vamos amor, que quiere el bebe – dijo tendiéndole la mano y abrazándola por los hombros – Buenas tardes señor Swan – dijo Edward y se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital.

- Amor, no crees que fuiste un poco dura con Charlie –

- No cielo, aun no estoy preparada para perdonarlo… no se tal vez cuando nazca Anthony, le dé una oportunidad, pero aun no lo sé –

Así que después de que Bella comiera volvieron a la sala donde estaban Charlie y Renne.

- Mamá ¿Has sabido algo de Jazz? – Pregunto Bella.

- Pues nada nuevo, sigue igual –

- Lo quiero ver ¿Crees que hay problema con eso? –

- No hija, no creo que haya problema. Vamos a hablar con el médico –

Edward, Bella y Renne, se fueron a buscar al Medico que atendía a Jasper. Que casualmente era conocido de Edward.

- Señora Cullen, solo lo podrá ver unos minutos – Dijo el Doctor Benjamín.

- Benjamín, podría entrar como mi esposa, no la quiero dejar sola, y menos en su estado –

- Claro Edward, veré que la enfermeras, les de lo necesario para que puedan verlo –

Momentos después llego una enfermera, con unas batas, Gorros, guantes y tapabocas. Cuando se pusieron toda la indumentaria, la enfermera los llevo a la UCI, donde estaba Jasper. Cuando entraron, Edward tomo de la mano a Bella, y con su otra mano la puso en la cintura de ella. Al ver a su hermano así, a Bella se le aguaron los ojos.

Jasper estaba lleno de maquinas que hacían ruidos, con un tubo en su boca, su cabeza vendada, sus brazos y piernas enyesados, con raspaduras, moretones por todo su cuerpo.

- Oh, hermanito mira como estas – dijo Bella soltando la mano de su esposo y tomando la de su hermano - Tienes… que… recuperarte pronto… Para que conozcas. A tu sobrino… tienes que luchar Jazz… - Decía ella en medio del llanto. Edward masajeaba su espalda, mostrándole su apoyo. Pasaron unos minutos más, en los que Bella siguió hablándole a su hermano. Cuando salieron Bella lloraba abrazada a su esposo. El cual le rogaba que tratara de calmarse por el bebe y ella.

Se encontraron con Renne y Charlie.

- Hija ¿Cómo lo viste? – Pregunto Renne.

- Mal mamá, pero él es fuerte y estoy segura que se va a recuperar – las dos se abrazaron y lloraron de nuevo. Pero una voz conocida hizo que se separan.

- Bella – La llamo Alice.

- ¿QUÉ HACE ESTA MUJER AQUIIII? – Grito Renne – QUIERES VER SI MI HIJO YA ESTA MUERTO, O VIENES A TERMINAR TU TRABAJO. LARGATEEE DE AQUII ANTES DE QUE TE SAQUE –

- Por favor… Señora… déjeme verlo… déjeme… quedarme… se lo ruego… Quiero… saber… ¿Cómo esta?... – lloro Alice.

- No ya hiciste suficiente – dijo Renne, tomando a Alice por el brazo y sacándola de la sala. Charlie y Edward se apresuraron a detener a Renne antes de que hiciera algo a Alice.

- Renne suelta a la muchacha, no ganamos nada con esto, ya lo que paso, paso, y no lo podemos cambiar – Dijo Charlie – Alice será mejor que te vayas –

- Te dije que no vinieras Alice, que nos ves lo que ocasionas – dijo Bella – Vete a la casa de tus padres y yo te estoy avisando cualquier cosa, pero será mejor que no vuelvas –

- Solo… quiero saber… como esta… verlo así… sea por… momento – dijo Alice ahogada por el llanto – Se lo ruego señora déjeme verlo –

- LARGATE Alice ANTES DE QUE PIERDA LA CORDURA Y TE SAQUE A LA FUERZA –

- Al, ven conmigo – dijo Edward – Cielo llevo a mi hermana a que tome un taxi y regreso –

- Esta bien amor, aquí te espero –

Bella se fue con sus padres a la sala de espera, Edward llevo a Alice a que tomara un taxi, en el camino le explico el estado de Jasper, ella lloro desconsolada en los brazos de su hermano, y se negó a irse, se quedo cerca sin que Renne la viera. Edward logro que el Dr. Benjamín, dejara que viera a Jasper por un momento.

El doctor le paso todo lo necesario a Alice para que se alistara para ver a Jasper. Cuando entro a la UCI, lloro entristecida al ver el estado de su Jazz.

- Amor mío… - dijo tomando una mano de Jasper - Mi príncipe… tienes que… recuperarte, tienes… que estar bien, no sabes… cómo me arrepiento de… todo esto… de dejarme llevar… por mi estúpido orgullo, si… te pasa algo ya… no tendría sentido… mi vida, me moriría si tu… - Alice poso su cabeza en el pecho de Jasper – Tienes que abrir tus… hermosos ojos… recuperarte… para rogarte que me perdones… que me des un oportunidad – Paso unos momentos más hablándoles.

Mientras Charlie trataba de hablarle a Bella, pero ella lo ignoraba o lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Cuando fue de noche Edward se llevo a Bella, a su cabaña, Charlie le ofreció la mansión Swan para que se quedaran, pero Bella se negó secamente.

Y así pasaron 15 días, todos los días Bella, se encontraba con sus padres en el hospital, Charlie siempre trataba de acercar se a Bella y Edward, pero siempre tenía la misma respuesta. Edward le había contado que Alice siempre estaba en el hospital y que el doctor le dejaba ver a Jasper, al comienzo no le gusto mucho la idea, pero después entendió a Alice y la perdono, y no se opuso a que viera a su hermano.

Cuando llegaron en la mañana Edward y Bella a hospital, su madre hablaba con el médico, hacia 5 días le habían quitado la sedación a Jasper, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – pregunto Bella angustiada. Renne volteo a mirar a Bella y se acerco a abrazar a su hija.

- Hija, REACCIONO, tu hermano esta consiente – Dijo Renne emocionada.

- Oh por Dios mamá, QUE FELICIDAD, Quiero verlo, y lo viste –

- En unos minutos más lo pasaran a una habitación y lo podremos ver allí -

- ¿Cuándo reacciono? – Pregunto Edward.

- A eso de la media noche, nos dijo el doctor – Respondió Charlie. Pasaron unos minutos y apareció Alice, ya una de las enfermeras le había dicho que Jasper reacciono.

- Al, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Bella – Mi madre no dejara que te le acerques –

- Tengo que verlo, tengo que pedirle perdón – Dijo Alice.

- Lo veras si él así lo quiere – Sentencio Renne – pero primero lo veremos nosotros – Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de Renne, pero es que ella sabía lo que hacía, ella conocía como la palma de su mamo a sus hijos.

En ese momento llego una enfermera para guiarlos a la habitación de Jasper. Cuando entraron Jasper tenía los ojos cerrados, su vendaje de la cabeza ya había desaparecido, así como muchas de la maquinas a las que estaba conectado, sus brazos y piernas seguían con escayolas.

- Hijo, Hijo – Lo llamo Renne, Jasper en ese momento el abrió los ojos, los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas, Renne se acerco a la cama de su hijo y se sentó en ella - ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo tomándole una mano.

- Creo que bien mamá… Por favor perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, ya entendí que mi vida es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, ustedes son lo que más valoro –

- Hijo lo importante ahora es tu recuperación. Además mira quienes están aquí – dijo mostrándole con la cabeza, a su padre, Bella y Edward.

- Hermanito, que alegría que despertaras, tu sobrino también esta feliz de que ya este consiente –

- Bells, hermanita, que haces aquí, no debiste haberte venido así, ¿Cómo esta mi sobrino? –

- Muy bien, Anthony esta muy bien, esperando que te recuperaras –

- Hey hijo, que susto nos metiste, pero no sabes que tranquilidad verte así – dijo Charlie.

- Cuñado que bueno verte mejor, me alegra mucho – dijo Edward. Así hablaron unos minutos, hasta que Renne le dijo que Alice estaba afuera.

- Hijo, si quieres que entre no me opondré – dijo Renne.

- Si madre necesito hablar con ella, por favor háganla pasar – se despidieron de el y salieron.

- Al, mi hermano, quiere verte. Así que ve, nadie se opondrá – Dijo Bella. Alice camino por el pasillo un poco nerviosa, abrió la puerta de la habitación con manos temblorosas.

- Jazz, amor, ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo con voz suave, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

- Alice, no me digas amor yo ya no soy eso, y tu tampoco el mío, mi vida vale mucho más que esto, mi familia es más importante, que una persona que no supo valorar mi amor, una persona a la que le estregue mi vida y mi alma. Te entregue muchos años Alice y al parecer no te sirvieron todos estos años para conocerme, ni siquiera me dejaste darte una explicación, sabes que yo hubiera sido incapaz de traicionarte, pero no te importo nada, me abandonaste y te fuiste con el primer imbécil que se te atravesó. Pero no te sientas más culpable. Te dejo libre, vete Alice vete y no vuelvas nunca, termina de irte de mi vida – Dijo Jasper.

- Jazz, por favor perdóname, se que cometí un error pero, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, solo quiero estar cerca de ti, saber que estas bien… Y Alberto es solo un amigo, no tengo nada con el –

- Claro que te perdono, pero ya es muy tarde para los dos, y no te sientas culpable, no necesito de tu lastima, me voy a levantar, voy a salir adelante y mi vida a va mejorar, volveré a amar, pero a ti quien te amara más que yo, Alice te lo ruego nunca vuelvas, quiero dormir así que te agradezco que salgas – Jasper cerró los ojos. Alice no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación.

Alice salió llorando, y se abrazo a Bella.

- No quiere saber nada de mí – dijo Alice.

- Al creo que eso era algo de esperarse, dale tiempo y no te rindas, si en verdad quieres que vuelva contigo – Dijo Bella.

- Sabia que mi hijo no te quería volver a ver, por eso no me opuse a que lo vieras – dijo Renne ácidamente.

- Mamá por favor – la reprendió Bella.

- Ella tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Alice soltando a Bella y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hola a Todass... perdon perdon perdon por la demora... me ha pasado mil cosas y pues

no tuve tiempo de escribirlo... el cap esta un poco largo asi que espero con eso recompensar un poco la espera...

espero que les guste y que me sigan leyendo... prometo esta vez no demorarme tanto y pues ya casi va a terminar la historia...

ABRAZOS Y BESOS...


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 23: MARCANDO TERRITORIO…**

Alice salió llorando de la habitación de Jasper, y se abrazo a Bella.

- No quiere saber nada de mí – dijo Alice.

- Al creo que eso era algo de esperarse, dale tiempo y no te rindas, si en verdad quieres que vuelva contigo – Dijo Bella.

- Sabia que mi hijo no te quería volver a ver, por eso no me opuse a que lo vieras – dijo Renne ácidamente.

- Mamá por favor – la reprendió Bella.

- Ella tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Alice soltando a Bella y dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Edward, amor, será mejor que vayas a ver a Alice. Yo voy a hablar con mi hermano – Dijo Bella.

- Si hermosa, no tardo – dijo Edward para después salir detrás de su hermana.

-Mama, creo que fuiste muy dura con Alice, yo se que cometió un gravísimo error pero creo que es suficiente con su conciencia, tal vez estoy haciendo de abogada del diablo…pero lo mejor es que no nos metamos en esto… además no creo que este sea el momento de tomar decisiones –

Bella abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

- Jazz… ¿Estás bien?... ¿Qué paso con Alice? –

- Estoy bien Bells, no te preocupes… y con ella paso lo que tenía que pasar… la deje libre… solo quiero recuperar este tiempo que estuve inconsciente, quiero estar con mis padres, contigo y mi sobrino… el resto ya no importa… algún día me sobrepondré por haber perdido a Alice… y encontrare el amor de otra mujer… - mientras Jasper decía eso grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Jazz no es el momento de tomar decisiones trascendentales… ahora lo más importante es tu recuperación… el resto lo veremos cuando estés totalmente bien… solo te pido que no alejes del todo a Alice… déjala por lo menos tratar de remediar si error… -

- Bella, no la defiendas y no quiero ser grosero… pero no te metas…-

- No la estoy defendiendo, y me meto es porque eres mi hermano y te quiero… solo te digo que por ahora no tomes decisiones… solo céntrate en tu recuperación-

- Si… eso lo sé… pero…- Jasper fue interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta – Adelante – dijo Jasper.

- Buenos Días, señor Swan – en ese momento entro una joven muy linda de pelo negro largo, con anteojos, y una sonrisa tímida y cálida - Soy Ángela Weber, y voy a ser su fisioterapeuta –

- Vaya, pues con una fisioterapeuta como tú creo que la recuperación será muy placentera – las mejillas de Ángela se tiñeron de un rojo y Bella lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- Señor Swan que cosas dice – respondió Ángela – Señora Cullen, nos podría dejar solos para empezar con la intervención de su hermano. Entre más rápido empecemos con la rehabilitación será mejor para usted – Dijo Ángela.

- Ehh si claro, Jazz vamos a estar afuera mientras te realizan la terapia –dijo Bella para después darle un beso en la frente a su hermano - ¿Usted le realizara las terapias a mi hermano en la casa? – pregunto Bella.

- Si señora Cullen, seré yo – respondió Ángela, con una mirada que Bella no supo interpretar, pero de una cosa si estaba segura no le había gustado ni un poquito.

Bella salió muy confundida de la habitación de su hermano, lo único que quería en ese momento era que su amado esposo la consintiera y alimentara a su hijo. Así que se fue en su búsqueda.

- Mamá ¿Has visto a Edward? – pregunto Bella a su madre cuando la encontró en la sala de espera sentada junto a Charlie.

- No hija, después de que se fue tras esa mujer no ha vuelto – respondió su madre con cierto acido en la voz.

- Mamá – La reprendió Bella.

- Lo siento hija – Suspiro Renne.

- Bueno voy a buscar a mi esposo. Tenemos hambre – dijo Bella tocando su vientre.

Fue hasta la salida y el estacionamiento pero no lo vio por ningún lado, lo que le hizo fruncir el seño, ¿Se irá con Alice? Se pregunto mentalmente. Se encogió de hombros lo mejor sería llamarlo a su celular. Cuando iba a realizar la llamada una risa muy familiar llamo su atención.

Y ahí estaba su hermoso y sexy esposo hablando con el médico de Jasper. Suspiro al verlo, todavía no podía creer lo feliz que la hacia ese hombre. Cuando iba a acercarse una rubia con una bata blanca paso por su lado casi empujándola y se lanzo a los brazos de Edward. Bella se puso roja de la ira ¿Quién era esa mujer que se atrevía a tocar a su hombre?

- Edward, Amor - Grito la mujer. Cosa que a Edward lo tomo por sorpresa pero solo duro un segundo o menos. Pues apenas la vio la empujo sin delicadeza y la fulmino con la mirada. Cosa que a Bella le encanto, pero eso no se iba a quedar así.

Antes que Edward dijera algo Bella lo llamo.

- Amor, te estábamos buscando – dijo Bella llegando a los brazos de Edward y dándole un beso tierno pero que dejara claro que el es suyo. Todo alrededor de Edward dejo de importancia y se centro en su esposa.

- Perdóname mi cielo, deje a Alice en un taxi para que se fuera a casa de mis papas, me encontré con Benjamín y me entretuve hablando con el – dijo Edward mientras tenia abrazada a su esposa – Pero para que me buscaban – dijo Edward acariciando en vientre de Bella. Pero antes de que Bella respondiera se escucho un fuerte carraspeo. Los dos salieron de su burbuja recordando que tenían público. Bella miro de arriba a abajo a la mujer que estaba mirándola con la cara roja de la ira y una mirada asesina.

- Y ¿Tu ereesss? – dijo Bella mirándola con una ceja arriba.

- Soy Tanya Denali, ¿Quién es esta mujer Edward? – dijo mirando a Edward taladrándolo con la mirada.

- Oh pero que grosería la mía, Doctora Denali le presento a mi esposa Isabella Cullen, Amor ella es una excompañera de la Universidad – Bella enseguida la reconoció como la ex novia de su esposo.

- ¿Cómo que esposa Edward? – Casi grito Tanya.

- Si su esposa y la madre de su hijo, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – Respondió altanera Bella.

- ¿Cómo pudiste Edward? No hace ni un año que terminamos y te casaste… y esta mujer está embarazada… ¿Qué se embarazo y te viste obligado a casarte? – dijo Tanya al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

- Mi amor dejamos por favor dejamos de perder el tiempo y vamos a comer… tu hijo y yo queremos una rica tarta con un enorme vaso de jugo de fresa – Dijo Bella ignorando la ridículas palabras de Tanya y pasando los brazos por el cuello de Edward.

- Lo que quieran mis amores – dijo Edward dando otro beso a su esposa – Benjamín hablamos luego, voy a atender a mi amada y hermosa esposa –

- Claro Edward, luego hablamos – dijo Benjamín al borde de un ataque de risa. Tanya no podía creer por la humillación que estaba pasando.

- Hasta luego Benjamín – dijo Bella empezando a caminar tomada de la mano de Edward. Pero dio dos pasos y se volteo de manera altanera – y tu Tanya Denali espero que te haya quedado claro que Edward es mío – y así Bella y Edward siguieron su camino. Apenas se alejaron, Benjamín soltó una carcajada, y Tanya con la poca dignidad que le quedo dio vuelta y siguió con su trabajo.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Edward para y le dio un apasionado beso a Bella.

- Sabias que te amo más que a mi vida – dijo el juntando sus frentes.

- Igual que nosotros a ti –

- Me encanto como le hablaste a esa mujer –

- Estaba marcando mi territorio…- dijo Bella dándole un fuerte apretón en el trasero a Edward lo que lo hizo gruñir – Tenia que dejarle muy claro que tu eres mío hasta que la muerte nos separe, y creo que ni la muerte lo podrá hacer -

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –

…..

Así pasaron dos semanas en las que Bella tras varias charlas con Jasper el accedió a hablar con Alice…dos semanas en las que Alice esperaba paciente a que Jasper la quisiera ver otra vez… dos semanas en las que Ángela Weber se acerco mucho a Jasper… dos semanas en las que cada vez que Bella se encontraba con Tanya en los pasillos del hospital, siempre encontraba la manera de encontrar hacer que a Tanya le saliera humo por las orejas, a tal punto que Tanya quien solo estaba haciendo un remplazo renuncio y se fue del país…

Jasper estaba ansioso pues después de tanta insistencia de su hermana iba hablar con Alice otra vez, esta vez sin que su cabeza fuera un hervidero de emociones.

- Jazz, Alice está afuera, quiere pasar – dijo Bella.

- Gracias Bells, Dile que pase creo que es justo – Bella miro a su hermano el cual tena mucho mejor aspecto, no se puede negar que Ángela Weber estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero había algo en esa mujer que no le terminaba de gustar.

Después de unos segundos unos golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta.

- Pasa – dijo Jasper tratando ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. Jasper tomo aire esperando ver esa cabellera negra como la noche y con sus puntas desordenas pero en cambio vio unos lindos ojos detrás de unos delicados lentes.

- Hola jazz – dijo dulcemente Ángela.

- Ah… Ho…la Angie – Dijo confuso.

- ¿Llegue en un mal momento? – pregunto con inocencia, como si no hubiera está escuchando atrás de la puerta. Como si no supiera que él esperaba a Alice.

- No… solo que pensé que era otra persona, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Si ya hicimos la terapia de hoy –

- Oh lo siento, solo quería saludarte y traerte un pequeño postre, no pensé que fuera a incomodar – Dijo "dolida".

- No discúlpame tu a mí, so quise ser grosero, y ¿Dónde está mi postre? – dijo Jasper dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Aquí esta – dijo sacando un pequeño plato con un tiramisu – lo hice yo misma – si por hacerlo yo es comprarlo en una pastelería; pensó Ángela.

- Oh, Angie gracias, que delicia – dijo abrazando a Ángela con su brazo derecho que estaba recuperado, en ese preciso momento entro Alice a la habitación, la cual pego un grito ahogado. Enseguida Jasper soltó a Ángela cosa que a ella no le gusto pero trato de disimularlo – Eh Ángela otra vez gracias por el postre y… nos puedes dejar solos –

- Si claro Jazz, espero que te gustes y ya sabes yo no te traje eso…mañana vuelvo a visitarte… hasta luego señorita Cullen – Salió de la habitación dándole una sonrisa dulce a Alice, cosa que no la convenció.

- Hola Jasper… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunto Alice tímidamente y acercando una silla a la cama.

- Hola Ali…ce, pues cada día me siento mejor… ya quiero volver a mi casa –

- Si, nunca te han gustado los hospitales – dijo sonriendo levemente.

- y tu ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto el

- Bien, supongo… -

- ¿Por qué lo supones? –

- **Porque todo este tiempo ha sido una tortura** –

- **Alice, no creo que sea el momento** –

- **Entonces cuando, creo que los dos nos merecemos esta conversación, si queremos… al menos dejar todo atrás** –

- **Tienes razón** – respondió Jasper resignado, el no quería revivir esos meses que lo llenaron de dolor y amargura… un dolor que todavía siente en su pecho pues Alice no está a su lado como siempre.

- **¿Por dónde quieres empezar**? –

- **¿Por qué… no me escuchaste? ¿Por qué no me dejaste explicarte que fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi amor… en mi?** – dijo Jasper con la voz entrecortada.

- **Yo no sabía qué hacer… ver esas fotos fue como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho… no era consciente de lo que hacía** –

- **Conozco la sensación… fue lo mismos que sentí cuando vi las tuyas… aunque creo que para mí fue peor porque eso me confirmaba que te había perdido para siempre… que tu si pudiste seguir adelante con tu vida y que yo… yo no podía vivir sin ti…-** grandes lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

**- Ahora sé que no siempre las cosas son como parecen… yo no tengo nada con Alberto… solo salimos un par de veces y simplemente me beso… me tomo desprevenida… y… y… mir…a to…do lo…que ca…uso** – dijo Alice ahogada en llanto – **yo lo siento tanto todo esto es mi culpa** – lo ultimo lo dijo tapándose la cara. Jasper aparto las manos de su cara y la tomo de su mentón para que lo mirara

- **ya no te culpes mas por lo que paso… fuimos víctimas de la circunstancias nos lastimamos… lo importante es que estamos hablando tratando de cerrar heridas para seguir adelante** – Jasper suspiro – **Creo que tengo que explicarte lo que paso con María** –

- **No hay necesidad…. Ya lo sé todo…. Fui una tonta…. Perdóname Jazz…. Hare lo que quieras para lograr tu perdón…. Todo esto es mi culpa… mi culpa… si o hubiera sido tan tonta tal vez en este momento…**- Jasper no la dejo terminar

- **No nos desgastemos pensando el lo que pudo ser… este es nuestro presente…. Esto es lo que tenemos…** -

- **¿Y ahora que haremos**? – pregunto ella esperanzada.

- **Creo que podemos intentar ser… ¿Amigos?** – Respondió el rompiendo las últimas esperanzas de Alice.

- **Si es buena idea** – respondió Alice con un nudo en la garganta

- **Y creo que yo debo disculparme contigo por cómo te hable cuando desperté…. No fue la forma adecuada…. Discúlpame por favor…. Estaba muy enojado y desorientado en ese momento…. ¿Qué dices Alié?** – dijo Jasper con su mejor sonrisa.

- **No te preocupes creo que es comprensible – **Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Y allí se quedaron charlando de todo y nada durante un par de horas…. Hasta que llego Renne Swan prácticamente saco a empujones a Alice…. Ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Jasper


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24: NUEVOS MIEMBROS EN LA FAMILIA…**

Después de la conversación de Jasper y Alice, el paso un mes más en el hospital hasta que fue dado de alta…. Su relación con Alice había mejorado pero aun había heridas que les impedían estar juntos…

La relación de Jasper y Ángela cada vez era más cercana cosa que le molestaba profundamente a Alice…. Lo que no sabían era que el destino les tenía preparadas más cosas…. El tiempo pasó entre visitas al hospital y la rehabilitación así que cuando Jasper se dio cuenta ya estaba totalmente recuperado y en una sala de espera con su familia y los Cullen; a los que también pudo llegar a ser su familia, todos esperaban ansiosos el nacimiento del primogénito de la familia Cullen Swan…

Bella y Edward decidieron que lo mejor era que su hijo naciera en Los Ángeles cerca a sus abuelos, lo que incluía a Charlie, Bella aun no lo perdonaba del todo, pero no le podía negar la posibilidad de que conociera a su nieto. Así que Edward renuncio al hospital de Volterra y con la ayuda de Benjamín consiguió una plaza en el hospital de LA, A pesar que los padres de ambos ofrecieron sus respectivas casas para que vivieran ellos prefirieron la intimidad de su cabaña, de su refugio de amor….

Después de 8 horas de estar en labor de parto Bella dio a Luz a un hermoso niño que era la viva imagen de su padre, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello, aunque escaso, con ese extraño tono cobrizo de Edward.

El orgulloso padre, que estuvo todo el tiempo dándole fuerza a Bella, Salió para dar la buena noticia.

- **¿Cómo salió todo Edward? **– Pregunto Carlisle.

- **¿Cómo esta mi hija?** – Pregunto Charlie.

- **¿Y mi nieto?** – preguntaron Esme y Renne al mismo tiempo.

- **Bien todo salió muy bien, mi esposa estuvo maravillosa, en este momento la están arreglando y a penas este lista, podrán pasaran a la habitación para que todos la puedan ver, y mi hijo perfecto, peso 3500 gramos y midió 50 cm** –

- **Oh hijo Felicitaciones** – dijo Esme abrazándolo. Después lo felicito y abrazo Carlisle; seguido de Renne, Alice y por ultimo Jasper.

- **Edward gracias por hacer tan feliz a mi hija y darme este nieto…. De corazón felicitaciones** – dijo Charlie extendiendo la mano a Edward. El acepto la mano de su suegro.

- **No hay nada que agradecer señor Swan, Bella y mi hijo son mi vida –**

**- Por favor llámame Charlie – **

**- Seguro…. Charlie –**

Pasaron unos minutos más y los dejaron pasar a la habitación de Bella. Allí la encontraron con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

- **Hola familia – **dijo muy suave Bella** – Acérquense para que conozcan a mi pequeño Anthony… hijo saluda a tus abuelas; Esme y Renne, a tus…abuelos; Carlisle y Charlie **– eso lo dijo mirando a Charlie, quien le dio una sonrisa y un gracias -** tu tía Alice y tu tío Jasper– **

Alice dio salticos hasta su sobrino.

- **Lo puedo alzar…. Por favor, por favor** – pido haciendo un tierno puchero el cual removió muchas fibras en Jasper.

- **Claro que si…. Así aprovechamos Edward y yo para pedirles a Jasper y a ti que sean los padrinos** – los dos enseguida se miraron **– Y no aceptamos una negativa por parte de ninguno de los dos** – dijo Bella mirando con complicidad a su esposo

- **No esperaba menos…. Claro que si** – Respondió Alice.

- **Sera todo un honor** – Respondió Jasper.

El pequeño Tony pasó por los brazos de todos hasta que llego el turno de Charlie.

-**¿Puedo alzarlo? **– pregunto a Bella.

- **Claro que si….Papá** – dijo Bella dándole una sonrisa.

- **Gracias Hija** – dijo Charlie con lágrimas en los ojos. Renne quien tenía al bebe se lo paso – **Es hermoso…. Mi nieto es el niño más hermoso que he visto… Edward, Hija… yo quería ofrecerles mis mas sinceras disculpas… se que lo que hice no estuvo bien… mi error mi costó muy caro -** dijo Charlie mientras arrullaba a Anthony.

- **Claro que aceptamos tus disculpas… es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y seguir nuestra vida y ser una gran familia feliz…. Para que mi hijo crezca rodeado de mucho amor** – Dijo Bella.

- **Ya todo está perdonado Charlie…. Y lo mejor es que mi hijo va crecer cerca de sus cuatro abuelos** – dijo Edward

Después de unos minutos Tony empezó a llorar exigiendo a su madre que lo alimentara…. Así que para dar privacidad dejaron a los nuevos padres, todos salieron de la habitación.

Edward ayudo a Bella acomodar a su pequeño hijo, para que ella lo alimentara…. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella…. Para ver cómo era alimentado su hijo.

- **Gracias amor me has dado el mejor regalo de la vida** – dijo Edward dando un beso en la sien de Bella.

- **Gracias a ti por hacerme tan** **feliz** – respondió Bella girando un poco la cara para dejar un suave beso en los labios de su esposo.

Al día siguiente le dieron de alta al Bella y el bebe…. Y se fueron juntos a su cabaña…. Esme, Renne y Alice iban todos los días para ayudar a Bella durante su convalecencia mientras Edward estaba en el hospital y así hacer los preparativos para el bautizo del pequeño Cullen.

Habían planeado que el bautizo fuera cuando Anthony cumpliera dos meses… y estaban a 15 días de la celebración por lo que Alice revisaba por última vez la lista de invitados.

- Me puedes decir ¿Por qué Ángela Weber está en la lista de invitados del bautizo de MI SOBRINO? – Le pregunto Alice a Bella que estaba sentada en un sofá amamantando a Tony.

- Puedes bajar el tono Alice Anthony se está quedando dormido…. – Alice suspiro.

- Lo siento –

- Y bueno Ángela está en la lista por pedido de…. Jasper, lo siento Alié no le pude decir que no – dijo Bella levantando los hombros.

- No lo puedo… creer…. Jasper lleva todo este tiempo muy pendiente de mi… y creo que estamos… avanzando… hemos hablado mucho… - Dijo Alice atropelladamente. Bella alzo una ceja.

- AL, que tiene que ver tu relación con Jasper, con que él me allá pedido que la incluyera, el esta muy agradecido con ella por todo lo que ella lo ayudo… es solo eso… oh pues eso espero…- respondió Bella.

- Bells no nos digamos mentiras tu sabes que ella está detrás de él… se nota como lo mira…. Como me mira a mi cada vez que tengo la desdicha de encontrármela – se sentó Alice al lado de su cuñada con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Al… si yo también me he dado cuenta –

- Y se la pasan saliendo, o me vas a decir que no va a cenar o a cine… o a bailar…yo creo… que ya lo perdí – dijo Alice llorando.

- Al, yo sé que si… pero tal vez son solo amigos… y el quiere ser amable –

- Bells, no nos engañemos mas… ellos están saliendo y lo peor… es que esa mujer no me da buena espina con su cara de niña buena a mi no me convence –

- A mi tampoco…. Hay algo en ella que no me termina de cuadrar… como te mira, como me mirar… como si estuviera planeando algo y midiendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos –

- Yo no sé qué hacer…. Si Jasper decide tener una relación seria con ella… Yo creo que me moriría de dolor –

- Al, no creo que eso pase –

- Vas a ver que si…. Y va a ser muy pronto…. En ese momento yo me iré y esta vez será para siempre –

- Alice…. –

- Bells, ya no hablemos mas de eso por favor…. Porque no hablamos de los detalles que faltan para el bautizo de esta preciosura de hombre –

- Esta bien, lo voy a recostar en su habitación y seguimos planeando eso –

- Vamos te acompaño – así las dos caminaron por la cabaña hasta las habitación del pequeño – Nos quedo hermosa la habitación de mi sobrino, no me canso de admirarla –

- Si la verdad es que Esme y tu hicieron un trabajo magnifico – Bella observo la habitación de su hijo que era sacada de una fantasía, la mayoría de la cosas eran blancas, porque para todos Anthony era un ángel, y unos algunos toques de azul.

…

_**En un fino restaurante de la ciudad **_

- Jazz no crees que es hora de formalizar lo nuestro….- Dijo Ángela.

- Angie…. No sé si sea el momento – respondió Jasper mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

- Pero Jazz cariño… llevamos varios meses saliendo… o es ¿Qué solo soy un pasatiempo para ti?... mientras decides volver Alice Cullen –

- Claro que no lo eres…. Pero sabes que soy muy sincero contigo…. Yo todavía la amo –

- Y ¿Por qué esta aquí conmigo? Entonces, si tanto la amas –

- Perdóname Angie, tienes razón es el momento….- Respondió Jasper después de un silencio - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –

- Claroooo que siiii amorrr – en ese momento Ángela se tiro al cuello de Jasper y lo beso.

…..

Entre preparativos y pañales llego el día del bautizo de Anthony. El cual decidieron celebrar en la mansión de los Swan, como forma de agradecer a Charlie lo bien que se había portado.

- Yo te bautizo Anthony Thomas Cullen Swan – Dijo el sacerdote mientras dejaba caer agua en la cabeza del pequeño que estaba en brazos de Alice. Jasper la tenía abrazada por los hombros. Alice estaba dichosa porque Jasper había estado todo el tiempo junto a ella y Ángela no aparecía por ningún lado.

La ceremonia termino y todos se dirigieron a la pequeña recepción que tenían organizada al lado de la piscina, Alice le entrego al pequeño a su madre, que apenas lo tuvo en sus brazos lo lleno de besos. Jasper se quedo junto a ella.

- Todo les quedo muy bonito – Comento Jasper con un sonrisa en los labio.

- Gracias – respondió Alice con una tímida sonrisa.

- Siempre te han salido muy bien estas cosas –

- Si tengo cierto don para esto –

- ¿Quieres tomar una copa? – Pregunto él.

- Una copa de vino no me caería mal –

- Vino rosado – dijo Jasper.

- ¿Cuál si no es ese? – dijo Alice sonriendo.

Jasper se fue en busca de las bebidas. Dos minutos después se acercaba a Alice con una copa de vino en una mano y en la otra una de whisky. Cuando Alice lo vio frunció el seño.

-¿Crees que es buena idea tomar eso? – dijo Alice cuando Jasper estuvo a su lado, y señalo el vaso de whisky.

- Si tienes razón – Dijo Jasper torciendo la boca – Mejor lo dejo en algún lado –

- ¿Sabes qué? ya no quiero vino, mejor deshagámonos de esta bebidas y busquemos unos refrescos – dijo Alice con una bella sonrisa y quitándole de las manos las dos copas. Pero mientras iban caminando y riendo Alice trastabillo y rego un poco de las bebidas en su vestido.

- ¡Oh rayos! – exclamo Alice.

- ¿Se estropeó mucho? – Dijo Jasper quitándole de las manos los vasos y dejándolos sobre una mesa – Ven ¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación para que te limpies? – dijo Jasper sin ninguna mala intención.

- no fue mucho pero…. Si eso sería bueno que me prestes un momento tu habitación, Gracias Jazz –

Los dos se fueron caminando hasta la habitación de Jasper.

- Voy a usar tu baño un segundo… -

- Claro Alié, es todo tuyo – respondió el sentándose en la cama.

Después de 5 minutos en el baño Alice salió.

- No pude hacer mucho… creo que ya se echo a perder – suspiro Alice – Ya que levanto Alice los hombros – ¿Vamos? – le dijo Alice tendiéndole una mano a Jasper. El la tomo de inmediato, pero cuando vio los ojos de Alice no aguanto más. La jalo de manera que por la sorpresa Alice cayó sobre él en la cama, con sus caras a centímetros.

- Yo… – trato de decir Alice, pero Jasper la corto con un beso. Jasper no sabía que estaba haciendo pero tener otra vez a Alice entre sus brazos no tenia precio. A pesar de saber que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, el había empezado un relación con Ángela, y lo que estaba haciendo no era justo para ella y mucho menos para su princesa, Alice. Pero simplemente no pudo resistirlo estar con ella en esa habitación donde habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos, su voluntad flaqueo.

El beso empezó suave y tierno, pero después se torno apasionado y necesitado. Sus respiraciones empezaron a ser vertiginosas. Cuando pararon para respirar Alice escondió su cara en el cuello de Jasper.

- Mi Jazz…. Mi Príncipe… Mi amor – decía Alice mientras repartía besos por su cuello y mandíbula. Jasper no lo soporto mas y en un rápido movimiento quedo encima de Alice.

- Te amo…- Dijo Jasper antes de apoderarse de los labios de Alice, ella sintió que su corazón se inflaba de felicidad.

- Yo también te amo…. – dijo Alice entre besos.

Jasper empezó a subir el vestido de Alice mientras acariciaba las cremosas piernas de Alice, y ella le quitaba el saco, soltaba su corbata y desabotonaba la camisa de Jasper. Cuando se dieron cuenta Jasper estaba en bóxer y Alice en una pequeña tanga. El succionaba y mordía suavemente sus pezones. Alice tena enredadas sus manos en el cabello de Jasper.

- Oh Jazz no aguanto más – dijo Alice entre jadeos.

- Yo tampoco – así Jasper se deshizo de las prendas faltantes y de una sola estacada se adentro en Alice. Los dos gruñeron en ese instante. Las estocadas de Jasper cada vez eran más profundas y fuertes. Y así llegaron de la mano al clímax.

- Te extrañe…. Amor – dijo Jasper cuando su respiración se normalizo y todavía dentro de Alice.

- Y yo a ti Mi príncipe – Dijo Alice acariciando la espalda de Jasper.

- Quiero estar contigo Alié…. Ya no puedo estar sin ti – En ese instante recordó el tenia novia, con la cual estaba por agradecimiento y porque en su momento se sintió presionado.

- Y yo contigo – Alice lo beso suavemente.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo

Espero que sea de su agrado…. Claro que falta un poco mas de drama

Abrazos y besos


	26. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25: Volvió el Dolor**

**- Quiero estar contigo Alié…. Ya no puedo estar sin ti –** En ese instante recordó que el tenia novia, con la cual estaba muy agradecido y porque se sentía presionado.

**- Y yo contigo –** Alice lo beso suavemente. Se quedaron un largo rato en los brazos del otro, disfrutando del silencio. Hasta que Alice rompió el silencio **– Amor creo que debemos bajar y reunirnos con la familia – **

**- Si no hay más remedio** – dijo Jasper levantándose de la cama. Jasper no quería salir a enfrentar lo que venía, Ángela podría llegar en cualquier momento y no la quería lastimar pero tampoco quería perder otra vez a Alice, no lo soportaría.

Se vistieron lentamente, dándose miradas cómplices, antes de salir Jasper le dio un tierno beso. Bajaron tomados de la mano con una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

**- Oh por Dios, amor mira esas caras –** le dijo Bella a su esposo cuando vio a la pareja.

**- Sabia que no podían estar tanto tiempo separados** – respondió Edward, que tenía a su hijo dormido en sus brazos.

Jasper y Alice caminaron hasta sus hermanos se veían tan felices y radiantes que no se percataron que alguien los miraba con desdén y se acercaba como un león a su presa.

**- ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Algo que quieran contarnos?** – dijo Bella haciendo que Alice se sonrojara.

**- La verdad si** – dijo Alice emocionada.

**- Pues…** - pero Jasper no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos brazos se colgaron de su cuello, haciendo que Alice se tuviera que apartar.

**- Amor, perdona por llegar tarde –** dijo Ángela para luego estampar sus labios contra los de Jasper **– Me extrañaste** – Todos quedaron congelados. Jasper quedo en shock, no podía coordinar un solo pensamiento – **Oh Hola Alice** – dijo con una sonrisa maniaca en los labios **– Bella, Edward todo los quedo muy lindo, claro que cuando se tiene dinero que puede salir mal** – sonrió hipócritamente. Todos Edward, Bella y sobretodo Alice esperaban que Jasper dijera algo.

**- Si claro, pero si se tiene una persona con buen gusto y con clase, que organice todo, nada sale mal… por eso dejamos que Alice organizara todo –** respondió Bella mordazmente.

**- Si claro me imagino –** respondió Ángela con acidez, son soltar a Jasper, y el tampoco hacía nada para que lo soltara. Estaba petrificado – **Jazzie, amor, porque no le damos la buena noticia a tu hermana y cuñado…. Ah y a Alice** –

**- Ángela por favor…** - trato de decir Jasper, soltándose de ella.

**- Ay amor que no te de pena, Jasper y yo somos novios oficialmente desde hace 15 días. ¿No le parece genial? –** Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lagrimas, no se podía mover **– Creo que si ustedes hubieran sabido esto antes, la madrina de este pequeño angelito seria yo, pero que se le va hacer –** Dijo Ángela como si nada.

**- Yo creo que me retiro** – Dijo Alice, dándole un beso a su hermano, cuñada y sobrino – **Adiós Jasper y… Ángela –** dijo ella para salir casi corriendo por la puerta.

**- Alié, no…-** Se apresuro a decir Bella.

**-Déjalo Bells, tengo cosas que hacer** **–** dijo Alice con una sonrisa triste.

**- ¿Dije algo malo?¨-** Fueron las palabras de Ángela al ver salir a Alice. Jasper la miro mal y salió corriendo detrás de Alice – ¡**Jazz!** – grito Ángela e intento salir corriendo tras él pero Bella fue más rápida y la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

**-Primero que todo si fue muy descortés e inapropiado lo que hiciste con** **Alice –** dijo Bella en tono bajo pero cortante, Ángela enseguida puso cara de yo no fui – **Y no pongas cara esa cara, sabemos muy bien que tu intensión era lastimar a Alice… y el hecho que según tú seas la "novia" de mi hermano eso no te da un lugar en la familia, no te confundas y no nos subestimes…** tu nunca podrás ser ni la mitad de lo que es Alice para Jasper y para la familia –

**- Pero Bells… -** Trato de decir Ángela.

**- Disculpa, señora Cullen para ti…. Que te quede claro que tu y nosotros no somos iguales –** dijo Bella mirándola con desprecio **– Amor vamos a recostar un rato a Tony – **Dijo Bella cambiando el tono de voz, poniendo uno mas dulce.

**- Señorita Weber lo mejor es que se retire en este momento, o me veré obligado a hacer que la escolten a la salida-** Dijo Edward muy serio.

Ángela salió murmurando maldiciones entre los dientes.

…..

Jasper alcanzo a Alice cuando ella estaba por subirse a su coche.

**- Al por favor espera –**

**- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué lo que paso fue un error? O ¿Qué no es verdad lo que ella dijo? –** Pregunto Alice con voz triste – **Dime Jazz ¿Ella es tu novia? ¿Es verdad lo que ella dijo? – **Le rogo Alice.

**- Alíe, Princesa, yo… yo… -** Jasper no sabía que responder.

**- Entonces si es cierto… Mira allá viene tu novia - **dijo Alice al ver a Ángela salir de la casa

**-Alice, por favor no te marches – **Rogo Jasper.

**- Tú ya elegiste, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí -** Dijo ella Llorando **– Siempre te voy amar –** le dio un rápido beso en los labios y subió al coche cuando Ángela llego supuestamente llorando.

**- Jazz ¿Qué está pasando? Tu hermana y cuñado me acaban de hablar horrible… y tu sales corriendo tras de ella… ¿Por qué me haces esto? –** Tapándose la cara con las manos.

**- Angie… yo…no se qué decirte… pero tengo que buscar a Alice – **

**- ¿QUÉ? COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAGAS ESTO, ME ILUSIONASTE, ME USASTE Y AHORA QUE YA NO TE SIRVO TE VAS TRAS ELLA, COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL –** Ángela lloraba y golpeaba el pecho de Jasper.

**- Ángela por favor cálmate, no hagas un escándalo, recuerda que es el bautizo de mi sobrino –**

**- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ME VAS A DEJAR Y TE VAS A IR A BUSCARLA A ELLA – **

**- Tú siempre has sabido que yo la amo –** Dijo que voz suave

**- ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ ME ILUCIONASTE? ¿POR QUÉ ME PEDISTE SER TU NOVIA? RESPONDE –** Jasper no sabía qué hacer estaba entre la espada y la pared, el amor de su vida se estaba marchando otra vez y Ángela una muchacha buena que lo había ayudado de mil maneras desinteresadamente, o eso creía él, estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

**-Angie perdóname…yo…** - él quería decir que lo sentía pero tenía que ir tras Alice.

**- Yo lo sabia amor… que tu no me dejarías –** lo corto Ángela y se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso.

**- Angie creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ha sido un día muy duro y después de lo que paso, no creo que mi hermana te quiera ver aquí, Alice es su mejor amiga entiende eso –**

**- Pero Jazzie, tienes que darme mi lugar como tu novia – **Ángela no podía darse el lujo que Jasper terminara con ella, tenía muchos planes y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en ellos. Quería una vida de lujos y para eso tenía que cazar a Jasper como sea.

**- Hoy no es el día, vamos te llevo a tu casa – **

**- Y ¿Cómo se yo que no la vas a ir a buscar después de dejarme en mi casa? – **

**- No te preocupes por eso –** dijo Jasper con voz cansada **- ¿Vamos? –**

Jasper trato de huir de ella tan pronto como la dejo en su casa, pero ella se las ingenio para que él se demorara unas cuantas horas, evitando que buscara a Alice y también las numerosas llamadas de su hermana.

Alice llego ahogada del llanto a la mansión Cullen, subió a su habitación a toda velocidad, su teléfono no paraba de sonar, cuando decidió mirar quien la llamaba vio que era Bella.

**- Alice ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Dónde estás? No tenias porque irte, porque le diste el gusto a esa de irte, tu eres muchísimo mejor que ella – Dijo Bella rápidamente.**

-** Bells cálmate, no quería contestar, estoy en mi casa, ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar, necesito aire y un respiro… yo sé que soy mejor que ella, pero eso no evito que Jasper se decidiera por ella… Bells, me voy, no se a donde, cuando sepa donde estaré te lo hare saber, despídeme de todos y dale un beso a mi pequeño sobrino, no sabes cómo me duele irme –**

**- Alice Cullen ¿Vas a huir otra vez? No aprendiste nada de lo que paso, por Dios recapacita, no hagas eso otra vez –**

**- Bells, solo será un corto tiempo, necesito respirar, los amo a todos –** dijo Alice llorando – **Me comunicare pronto** – dijo y corto la llamada.

Alice tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo al aeropuerto, a tomar un vuelo cualquiera, el primero que saliera.

EHHH volví… de verdad siento mucho la demora en la actualizar pero es que la inspiración se había ido de paseo y hasta hoy volvió… espero les guste el cap.

Y bueno voy a dejar a petición del publico lo que pase con Jasper y Alice… así que ya saben

Espero sus Reviews

Abrazos y Besos


End file.
